The Boy Next Door
by litfan1824
Summary: Ever wondered who lived on the other side of the Gilmore's? Well no one until a certain someone moves in. RoryJess. rated M for chapters 18,19,28. Enjoy :
1. Lover's Spat

A/N Ok this will be my first multi chapter story. I plan to make it pretty long, so I hope my updating skills will arrive soon. The time line for this will be around season two, but Rory and Dean are over. I might throw in some Java Junkie later on but for now this is Lit. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review after!

Rory ran a hand threw her long, auburn hair. She was currently sitting at the counter on her favorite swivel chair as she waited for her mother to meet her for lunch. She was told to meet at half past two, and it was know three. She let out a sigh and peeked on the kitchen to catch Luke's attention.

"Hey, Luke!" She gestured with her left hand, and he made his way back to the front of the diner.

"Hey, you gonna order without your mother?" he asked, pen already poised over the pad of paper. Rory shifted in her chair.

"Yea, I'll take a cheeseburger with fries, and lots of coffee." He rolled his eyes, but got her a large mug and filled it with the sweet elixir of life. She smiled, and watched as he went back into the kitchen.

Finally, she heard the diner bells ring, and she turned to see her mother walk towards her with an excited expression.

"Darling child! I am so sorry I'm late but I've got the best news!" Lorelai took a seat, and immediately yelled out to Luke that she needed coffee. Not in the mood to argue, he simply filled her mug, and then placed Rory's order in front of her.

"Thanks Luke!"

"No problem. When you realize that you've shaved twenty years off your life, don't complain to me." He then turned to Lorelai who batted her eye lashes.

"Lukey, could you please get me what you gave Rory, but with apple pie? And no bitter remarks?" He huffed causing Lorelai to grin. "So, I see you've ordered without me."

"Well, sorry but it took you n extra half an hour to get here. I needed food. And plus I'll share my fries with you?" Rory offered as a peace offering.

"Ah, you know me too well!" she exclaimed, wasting no time in grabbing a few fries off Rory's plate. Suddenly, Rory remember her outburst.

"Hey, what were you yelling about when you came in…some sort of news?" Lorelai's eyes went wide as she remembered.

"Oh yes! Well, you know that house next to us?" Rory gave her a quizzical look.

"Um, you mean babette's house?"

"No, Rory the other side of our house, the empty one!" Now that she thinks of it, she doesn't really remember ever seeing people there.

"Ok, so what's going on in the mystery house?" Rory asked with genuine curiosity. The thought of anyone living in that house was weird; it had been empty since they'd moved there.

"Well when I got in the car this morning I noticed a sign out front that said 'sold', did you see it?" Rory shook her head no, eager to her the end of this story. "Anyway, so on my way here, I saw babette and Ms. Patty being quite loquacious in front of her studio-" Rory cut her off.

"Wait. Do you even know what loquacious means?"

"Oh my darling daughter don't be mean or I won't finish my story."

"Alright, I'm sorry that I underestimated your intelligence," Rory said sarcastically.

"Ok so I went over to talk to them, and I casually asked what was going on. Apparently a woman bought that house, and she's got a seventeen year old son! They're from New York and they're supposed to start moving in this afternoon! Ok, go ahead let the praising begin." Lorelai said excitedly. Rory laughed.

"Why should I praise you mommy dearest?"

"Don't joke. Anyway, why don't we have a movie night tonight…I'm thinking Monty Python Meets Johnny Dangerously?" Rory laughed to herself at how quickly the conversation changed.

"That sounds good, you hit Doose's and I'll get the videos?" Already out of her seat, Lorelai agreed. They paid, and went their separate ways.

As Rory strolled along the sidewalk, she couldn't help but think about her new neighbors. A seventeen year old boy sounded pretty good to her. After her first boyfriend Dean broke up with her for not saying she loved him, she decided against dating for a while. And besides, most boys at Chilton weren't very tempting since all reminded her of Tristan. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd like her; would he like books? Would he be friendly? She remembered her mom mention New York; did this mean he was a bit rough around the edges? All these thoughts were going on in her head, and she almost walked right passed the video store. As soon as she entered, she immediately went to get _The Meaning of Life_, and_ And Now For Something Completely Different. _She knew that Johnny Dangerously was at the house so she walked up to the register where she saw Kirk. He seemed to be in a heated battle with someone unfamiliar to her. No doubt in her mind it was Kirk's fault. She timidly approached the counter and cleared her throat to let them know that a line was now forming.

"Excuse me Rory, but I'm in the middle of a disagreement with this hoodlum here." Kirk stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious man? All I wanted to do was rent a video and you won't let me because I apparently don't look trustworthy!" Kirk rolled his eyes.

"You sir are currently exhibiting three of the five traits on Taylor's list of Hoodlum qualities." Rory quickly intervened.

"But, Kirk that doesn't even make any sense."

"Rory, he has a leather jacket, a mysterious look, and he's renting a hoodlum movie!" The stranger gave a bitter chuckle.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Kirk I'm sure it's not a hoodlum movie." She then turned to the stranger. She took notice that he wasn't much older than her, and he was very good looking. She shook the thoughts from her head. "What movie?" He said nothing, simply showed her the title. "_Almost Famous_? Really?" She gave a slight frown.

"What, you not a fan either?" She didn't like his tone.

"Hey I could leave you here to argue for another three hours, or you could be nice and let me handle this." He put his hands up and let her do the talking. "Ok Kirk how about this: Let him rent the movie but instead of giving him the regular five day rental, make him bring it in on the third day." Kirk thought it over before accepting. Rory paid for her movies as well and saw him waiting for her outside. She was still a little ticked at his tone.

"Can I help you?" she made sure her words had a bite to them.

"Yeah, you can tell me what the deal is with this loony bin." She glared at him.

"This is not a loony bin, it's my home. Kirk isn't exactly the best welcoming committee, but based on what I've seen neither are you." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Wow, someone had a bad day. I'm Jess by the way."

"No the rest of my day was fine; it was the last five minutes that sucked." She snapped, ignoring the fact that he introduced himself.

"Okay, you know what? I don't think you should be on the welcoming committee either." He was starting to get really annoyed with this girl.

"As much as I would love to continue this little heart to heart, I've got to get home."

"Yeah, wouldn't want mommy to get worried about you," he mumbled. Her fists clenched and she huffed before walking away.

"By the way, _Almost Famous_ is a Hoodlum movie, jerk!" She yelled back.

_Gilmore House_

"So what took you so long in the movie store?" Lorelai questioned as they ate a spread of junk food, one of the movies playing in the background.

"Oh well Kirk was fighting with some guy so I decided to help out."

"Ooh, a guy? Was he cute?" Rory blushed, but quickly regained her composure.

"He was cute, but incredibly annoying and kind of a jerk. I mean, first of all he rents Almost Famous, but then gets mad when I point out that it sucks." Lorelai laughed.

"Are you telling me that you insulted a cute guy while he was fighting with Kirk? Maybe that's why he was a jerk." Rory threw a pillow at her mother.

"Mom, we practically got into a fight in the street. Finally I just called him a jerk, and here we are."

"Wow a lovers spat…"

"Mom! Stop I didn't even give him my name."

"Did you get his?" Rory hit her with the pillow again.

"Yes, his name is Jess." Lorelai pretended to ponder the thought of it for a moment.

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So, any word on the new neighbors?" Rory questioned.

"Well, not really. But I'm going to ask Sookie to bake a cake for me so we could bring it over tomorrow night, maybe have a small welcoming thing." Rory froze. She instantly thought of how they both mentioned a welcoming committee. Did this mean he was new? Could he be the new boy next door? She didn't even want to think about it.

"Um yea that sounds like a great idea." Lorelai smiled and got out of her seat to thorw away some wrappers. After a few grunts of annoyance, Lorelai called out.

"Rory? Will you be a good kid and take out the trash?" With a sigh, Rory went into the kitchen and took the bulging bag from the can as a new one was placed inside. "Oh, and I already took the cans out so you have to go out front."

Rory trudged through the grass and threw the bag in one of the overflowing cans. She brushed her hands off, and looked towards the newly occupied house. A moving van was out front, and a shadowy figure was sitting on the front porch. She walked over to get a better look when she stepped on a stick. The figure's head flew up, and she instantly recognized the warm chocolate eyes of the boy she had insulted.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered before pulling himself up and slipping back into his house. Rory sighed, and turned around. Maybe a welcoming cake was a bad idea.

_TBC_


	2. Fake it

Rory woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. After a long night of watching movies, she was glad that she was able to sleep in as long as she wanted. School had just recently let out for winter break and it still felt good to be able to do nothing. Rory smiled when her mother walked in with two mugs, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So mini-me, what should we do today?" She swung her legs around and crossed them as Rory stretched her arms and sat up as well.

"Well, I was going to go to the bookstore but if you want we can go shopping?" Lorelai's eyes lit up.

"You know me well. How about we get breakfast at Luke's, and then hit the mall? I should get a new outfit to wear tonight…Oh! That reminds me. Rory, I have to run to the inn really quick to let Sookie know about the cake!" With that, she dashed out the door while telling her to meet at Luke's in an hour. Thoughts of Jess invaded her mind. The look on his face when he realized she was his neighbor was heartbreaking. Although, when she thought about it, she deserved that look. It was hard to believe that they had been here less than twenty four hours, and already he couldn't stand the sight of her.

Oh well, she wasn't too fond of him either. She should've guessed that a 17 year old boy from New York would be trouble. He's probably into the whole bimbo blonde thing anyway. She knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be her who apologized first, that was for sure. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she slowly climbed out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans out of her closet, paired with her favorite blue sweater. She ran a comb through her hair while deciding to leave it curly. _Nothing wrong with making him wish he didn't piss me off so bad. _She thought as she applied a little mascara and lip gloss. She slipped into her faded converse, and walked outside.

She didn't see him as she walked to Luke's, but instead of feeling happy, she also felt a little disappointed. She found her mom seated at a table, menu in hand.

"Are you seriously perusing the menu?" Rory asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Um, no. I'm just trying to make Luke mad," she whispered with an evil grin. When Luke came over, he almost blew his stack.

"Lorelai, you have been reading that thing for ten minutes! You know what everything is! If you don't decide right now, I'm leaving and coming back with scrambled egg whites, oatmeal and a cup of fruit salad!"

"Hey! Don't include me in this. I'll take a stack of blueberry pancakes please." Luke turned back to Lorelai.

"And you?" Lorelai looked at him before turning back to the menu.

"I'm gonna need a minute." She said simply, in a calm voice. Luke tossed his pen and marched off to the kitchen. "See? Isn't this fun?"

"Call it what you want, but don't think for a second I'm sharing my blueberry pancakes. And you're on your own as far as eating those egg whites."

"Gasp! Evil child!" Rory laughed as her eyes trailed to the door. The bells had jingled and she saw Jess, and an older woman who must've been his mom walk in. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried her hardest to stay unnoticed. Lorelai noticed her daughter's sudden change and turned around with a loud screech of the chair. Rory cringed as all eyes where on their table, including his. Lorelai turned back to Rory.

"Rory! I think they are our neighbors!" Lorelai was just about to get up and introduce them when Rory lunged at her arm and pulled her down. "Rory, what's wrong?" She bit her lip.

"Mom, you're right they're our new neighbors. However that is Jess, the guy I fought in the street with." Her mother's eyes went wide.

"Wow, you have the worst luck in the world." Rory put her head in her hands.

"Do you have to bring that up?" Just then, Luke came up with blueberry pancakes for Rory and a stack of plain pancakes and bacon for Lorelai.

"Aw Luke you big softie! I knew you wouldn't taint me with your health food," Lorelai teased.

"Yeah Yeah, just eat and get out so I can move on with my life." He walked to the next table as the girls started talking again.

"So Rory, what are you going to do? They're coming over tonight."

"I know, I know I just have to think of something. I, however, am not going to apologize first."

"Oh real mature. Why don't you both just get over it?"

"Because he's annoying and mean and I don't want to just forget about it!" She was speaking in a hushed whisper but she had stood up causing all eyes to, once again, settle on her. She sighed. "Look, can we do shopping another day? I think I just need this day to myself."

"Ok sweets. I know this is hard for you but everyone deserves a second chance."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok then. Sookie is bringing the cake over around six, so I'd like to have them come over around seven so be home, okay?"

"I'll be there. Bye!" With that, Rory grabbed her jacket and walked out of the diner. She started towards the bookstore but instead headed for home. Once she grabbed a book, she would spend the day reading at the bridge. Was she being irrational? Maybe he did deserve a second chance. If the way he acted around her last night was any indication, she didn't think he wanted to give her a second chance. Why did she have to meddle in his business? She should've just let them fight so she didn't have to make her first impression a bad one. They could've been friends by now, but instead they were bitter enemies. She let out a huge breath, grabbed a book and headed to her spot.

Once there, she immediately felt better. Who cares if she hated her neighbor? It's not like they were supposed to be friends just because they lived next to each other. She carefully sat on the edge, dangling her feet over the half frozen lake beneath her. She pulled out Oliver Twist, and got lost in the pages.

"It is so nice to have you both in Stars Hallow," Lorelai gushed to Liz Mariano, her quirky new neighbor. "My daughter Rory and I would love for you to come over tonight for some cake."

"Oh a welcome to the neighborhood party! We would love to come, right Jess?" Liz asked him. He tried to be nice to this women, after all, having two people who lived in the same house despise him didn't sound like fun.

"Yeah, sounds great," he said with little enthusiasm.

"Great so around seven we'll see you?" Lorelai asked, looking hopeful. She wanted this to be a chance for Rory and Jess to kind of get over their little fight.

"It's a date my friend! We've really got to get back to the house though. Those boxes won't unpack them selves," she joked. Liz grabbed Jess and the both of them headed in the direction of the house. Lorelai sighed and went to sit at the counter as Luke walked to the register.

"Haven't you annoyed me enough this morning?" He asked sarcastically. Lorelai simply turned her eyes to the ceiling.

"Well, I _could _make you get on this counter and dance for my entertainment, but I'm just too nice to do that," she said haughtily.

"So the thought of me dancing on the counter would be entertaining to you? Thanks for the compliment, didn't know you were such a fan," he retorted. Lorelai bit her lip.

"You twisted my words mister!"

"Yes but you said them," he said, not missing a beat. She huffed in defeat.

"I will get you next time! Mark my words!" with an overdramatic exit, Lorelai left a chuckling Luke at the diner.

Jess was currently on his way to a spot he'd found not long after they'd checked this place out. He told his mother he just wanted to relax a bit before unpacking more. She luckily had agreed, but only because someone had called to order some jewelry from her, that always put her in a good mood. He stuffed his hands in his pocket as a chill went through his jacket. He missed New York, no doubt about that. So far he could safely say that the people were nicer which made him laugh. He knew why they had moved, and in a way it was good. However this didn't make it any easier trying to fit into a town with seven stores dedicated to fairy figurines.

When he finally stepped on to the bridge, he immediately cursed to himself. What was _she_ doing on _his_ bridge? Well, it wasn't technically his, but why was she here? She didn't even look up when he walked a lot closer. Her concentration actually impressed him. However the next wooden plank creaked and her head snapped up in surprise. He saw her bright blue eyes darken almost instantly.

"What are you doing here?" she said with no interest whatsoever. She turned back to her book, and didn't wait for a reply. "Could you not stay here? I'm trying to read." His fists clenched.

"I'm sorry but I don't see your name on this bridge. I think that means I can stay without your permission." He snapped. She huffed and closed her book.

"Why are you such an ass?"

"Why are you such a bitch?" he growled instantly. Her mouth went dry.

"I don't like you," she stated. He scoffed.

"Really? Couldn't tell." He sat down and ignored her for a second until she had a thought.

"You know, we're obviously not going to be friends but I do need you to do something for me." He looked at her like she had three heads.

"I'm not doing anything for you," he muttered. She threw her hands in the air.

"Okay! My mother is having you and your mother over for a small gathering correct?" He nodded. "Well, they're both going to get suspicious if we're this hostile towards each other and I don't want them involved in this." He thought it over. The thing was, he really didn't want his mom meddling with his personal business. If she found out him and Rory weren't exactly getting along, she would try to fix it. Bad idea.

"So what do you propose we do?" he asked after a moment. She sat down.

"We should pretend to be friends, just in front of them so they don't get involved. All we have to do is be civil for a few hours. Think you can handle it?" he glared at her before nodding his head. "Good, so I'll see you later," she said swiftly as she picked up her book and left.

"Can't wait," he mumbled after she had gone. He took his copy of Oliver Twist out of his pocket, and started reading. Tonight would be interesting.


	3. Piece of Cake

A/N I always forget the disclaimer so here it is

Disclaimer: I don not own Gilmore girls in anyway what so ever…however I have borrowed and tweaked a few lines from an episode in this chapter.

Rory made it home at six, and after receiving death glares from her mother, she headed into her room to get ready for the hellish night about to occur. Sookie was currently in the kitchen trying to assemble the three tier cake. Why she made such an extravagant display was not something Lorelai could figure out.

"Sookie, this cake could feed the Swiss army. Why is it currently in my kitchen?" She asked with amusement.

"Lorelai, do you want to make a good impression on your new neighbors, or not? If I brought you a dinky little five person cake, they would think nothing of this town. With this beauty, they'll think 'wow this town sure is something special'," Sookie told her matter-of-factly. Lorelai just rolled her eyes.

"But Sookie, they're going to think we're mentally unstable! And besides, trust me when I say this, this cake has more beast than beauty in it."

"Lorelai I promise you that this will be a hit!" With that, Sookie grabbed her coat and walked towards the door.

"I hope everything goes well, tell Rory I said goodbye!"

"Will do. Are you sure you don't want to stay? We've got plenty of cake!" Sookie gave her a pointed look.

"Be nice. And no Jackson is making me dinner tonight," she said dreamily. Lorelai smiled and opened the door for her. After closing it, she went up stairs to get ready.

Mean while, Rory was having trouble with what to wear. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want him to think she was trying to impress him. However if she under dressed, he would think she was a gross slob. After about twenty minutes of staring at the closet, she called for her mother.

"What is it sweets?"

"I have no idea what to wear!" she told her mother what she was thinking, and Lorelai took a stab at the closet. After a few minutes she pulled out a flared black skirt, flats, and a deep red sweater.

"This outfit says that you just rummaged through your closet, but you know how to make it look incredible," Lorelai said as she handed everything to Rory.

"Amazing mom, I love you."

"Aw ditto hun. But hurry! They'll be here in twenty minutes!" Rory quickly pulled the outfit on, smoothed out the wrinkles, and started on her hair. Lorelai ran out into the living room making sure everything was set. After Rory came out, they both sat on the couch awaiting Liz and Jess.

Jess was not having luck with his hair. He had spent the last ten minutes trying to make it stay where he placed it, but it was no use. He finally gave up, and left it tousled on his head. There was no way he was dressing up for this occasion, but his mother had insisted that he at least look presentable. His favorite dark jeans with a dress shirt should suffice. After giving himself thumbs up in the mirror, he headed downstairs.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" he asked as he and Liz walked across the lawn. She was dressed to impress in a fun cocktail dress and small heels. She hadn't been entirely pleased with his attire, but quickly let excitement overcome her anger.

"Jess please be nice. These are our neighbors, and I want you to make a good impression. Besides, I think you and Rory would make great friends."

"Oh yeah, just peachy," he said sarcastically. His mother gave him a look.

"Do you not like her?" her face had a worried expression. Jess sighed. If their plan was going to work, he'd have to start putting it into effect now.

"Oh no, I think she's great. I just had a bad day today that's all." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry, but just think! Now your luck will change!" With that, she knocked on the door.

"Oh, I'm sure it will."

Lorelai jumped up as soon as she heard the knock. Rory stood and waited by the couch as she heard Liz and her mother exchange greetings. She heard Jess speak to his mother, and her stomach did a flip. Why was she so nervous? Was it because she was about to pretend to be friendly to the person she hated the most right now? Yes, that must be it.

"Come on in guys, Jess you Know Rory I assume?" he managed to send a small smile in her direction, and for a second she found it contagious. She noticed that he looked very nice, and she tried to get the thoughts out of her mind. He put out his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Rory," he said calmly. She gave him a look, and then took his hand in hers.

"Same here," she replied, instantly letting go of his hand. She felt a chill and pulled her sweater down her wrists a bit more.

"Well guys, my friend Sookie made this wonderful cake of you'd like some," Lorelai said aiming Liz towards the kitchen. Liz gladly followed her in, leaving Rory and Jess in the living room. She crossed her arms and he glanced around the room awkwardly. She looked amazing, he hated to admit it. Beneath her guarded features he could tell she was normally a happy person.

"So, what now?" he asked after a few minutes. She looked at him.

"I don't know. I'm going in my room to read so I guess enjoy your cake," she stated as she started to turn. He gently grabbed her arm causing another chill to overcome her.

"Wait, that doesn't sound very friendly to me," he teased.

"Fine, I guess you can come with me. But don't think for a minute that this means I like you in any way." He put his hands up innocently.

"Hey I'm not a big fan of you either, remember?" she pulled her arm from his hand, and led him to her room. Her mother winked at her, and she simply gave a small smile to keep her from prying. Once in her room, she immediately went to her shelf and pulled out The Fountain head. She sat on her bed to read, and Jess went to her bookshelves.

"My aren't we Hooked on Phonics," he mumbled. Her eyes turned towards him.

"What would you know about reading?" She asked with that biting tone evident in her voice.

"I might know more than you think," he replied. She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Do you read?" she asked simply.

"Not much."

"Then I do know that you know nothing about reading." He shook his head.

"Ok, keep telling yourself that." Her eyes returned to her book, and he sat in her chair, pulling a book out of his pocket. He smirked when she didn't even notice.

"So, it's really cool that you guys moved from New York," Lorelai gushed to Liz who smiled.

"Oh well it's a change of pace to live here now, but I love it. And it's good for Jess," she admitted. Lorelai's interest deepened.

"Oh? How so?" Liz leaned in.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but Jess didn't really have many friends in New York. The ones he did have were a bad crowd, not a good influence. I realized that I wanted him to grow up in a safer place, so I moved us here where a friend of mine suggested." Lorelai was fascinated.

"Well I must say, this is a great place to live."

"Yes, I am already a big fan! I'm thinking of buying a shop to sell some of the jewelry I was telling you about." Lorelai grabbed a third piece of cake.

"That would be great! I wonder what the kids are up to." Lorelai said, glancing towards her daughter's door, slightly ajar.

"Oh probably just talking. You know, I think Jess really likes Rory."

"Really? Rory wasn't so sure." Lorelai said cautiously. She didn't want to spill too many details.

"Oh I think they're going to hit it of right away!" She was so happy, Lorelai just smiled a sipped her coffee.

"So how long are we gonna have to pretend to like each other?" Jess asked. For the umpteenth time, Rory just closed her book and set it on the night table.

"I don't know, until you move away? I go away to school next year so that shouldn't be so bad…" she trailed of in thought. Jess shook his head.

"I can't believe you are actually calculating the time we have to spend pretending to be friends," he said. She glanced in his direction.

"Well gee you did ask so hat else was I supposed to do?" she huffed.

"Well I kinda figured you would say that we only have to do this until we're actually friends," he stated.

"Yea, like that's gonna happen. Look, let's just make it up as we go along."

"Sounds good." He said. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was almost nine thirty. He wanted to go home.

"Look, I don't really like sitting with people who hate me so I'm gonna leave. Tell my mom that I'll meet her back at the house." He grabbed his jacket and book, and before she could reply he was out the window. She ran her hands through her hair and looked in the mirror. This was going to be harder than she thought. She walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cake.

"Where's Jess?" Liz asked. Rory swallowed a bit of her cake.

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeling well so he left. He said he'd meet you at home." Liz took on a worried expression.

"I hope he's ok. Maybe I should go home and check on him." She started to stand up, and Lorelai cut a big chunk of the cake off wrapped it in tinfoil.

"Here, take this back to him. Might make him feel better." Liz smiled graciously and promised to stop by sometime. She left through the back door and Rory and Lorelai both crashed on the couch.

"So, interesting evening," Lorelai said.

"Yea…interesting," replied Rory absentmindedly.

"How did things work out with Jess?" Rory pondered her answer. Did she tell her mother the truth? That her and Jess we're just not meant to be friends? Did she lie and say thing we're great? She didn't like lying, but she also didn't want her mom bringing up their argument every five seconds.

"Great, I think we're friends now," she said, trying not to sound nervous.

"That's great sweetie, let's get some sleep." Rory got up and headed into her room. As much as she tried to sleep, she couldn't get thoughts of him out of her mind. She went into the kitchen and had another piece of cake. She washed the dishes, and went back into her room, forcing thoughts of him out of her mind. Finally, she fell into a deep sleep.

Jess paced his room. He didn't like what was happening. It was like he was almost disappointed when she said there was a slim chance they could be friends. He sat down on his bed and started reading, but he just couldn't focus on the words. He threw it on the ground with a sigh. What was it about her that he couldn't get out of his mind? She was annoying, bitchy, and stubborn. Nothing to attractive. However she did like to read, that was a plus. And she was beautiful. He couldn't think of her like that anymore. She wanted to play dirty, so could he.

"Fine, if she wants to play this game, I can play it better." He mumbled to himself. With that, he crawled into bed, and let sleep take over his body.


	4. Blowout

It was Christmas Eve, and The Gilmore's burst into Luke's wearing Santa hats to scare Luke.

"Merry Christmas!" Lorelai exclaimed to the diner as they took a seat at the counter.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Asked Luke in a sour tone.

"Um, it's a Santa hat. You have been living under a rock too long my friend," she answered, swishing the tail of the hat back and forth for emphasis. Rory laughed and removed her hat.

"Here Luke, you can wear mine," she teased. He declined, and poured them each a cup of coffee.

"What're you getting?"

"Um…I don't know, Rory? what do you think?" Luke huffed.

"I don't know, but I want something with some Christmas spirit!" Luke just looked at them both.

"If you want something with spirit, go to Al's Pancake World, okay?" He walked away from them and Lorelai could here him take orders from the next table.

"Do you think Luke needs a little more holiday cheer?" asked Lorelai.

"No, I think he needs more regular cheer." Lorelai laughed at her answer. Rory heard the bells above the diner jingle, and she turned nervously to see who had entered. She hadn't seen much of Jess since the gathering at her house a week ago. When she did see him, he would simply nod in her direction, and continue whatever he was doing. She didn't even see him go to the bridge anymore.

She let out a sigh when she noticed it was just Ms. Patty. Lorelai noticed.

"Hoping that lover boy will come waltzing through the door?" Rory gave her a look.

"Mom, please. We are not dating, I mean we're barely friends," she let that last part slip out.

"Aw but you said that everything was fixed?"

"Well it's not like just because we're civil I'm going to jump his bones!" Why couldn't her mother see the lack of chemistry between them?

"Ok, ok I got it. So any plans today while I'm at work?"

"Yeah, I'm probably going to hang out at the bookstore for a few hours. Are we still going to the grandparents tonight for dinner?" Lorelai made a gagging motion.

"Yes, and we have to go tomorrow. I don't understand why our presence is needed both days, I mean tomorrow would be plenty for me."

"You're only saying that because you like the apple tarts."

"Duh." Rory laughed at her mother's maturity.

After they ate, Rory left to go to the bookstore, and Lorelai drove off to work. As she walked towards the store, lane came up to her.

"Rory!" Rory smiled. She hadn't talked to her best friend in a while.

"Hey Lane."

"So what's this I here about a new neighbor?" Ah, immediately the subject goes to Jess. Rory frowned.

"Oh, I don't know much. I'll fill you in on the details later I'm actually heading towards Andrew's now." Lane smiled.

"Of course, the heavenly bookstore," she teased. "Well I'm meeting Brian and Zach at the music store to look for some new equipment. We'll hangout later and I want details!" Rory laughed as she watched Lane walk in the direction of the Music store. She reached Andrew's, and was pleased to find it warm and toasty inside. No one was in front of the register so she assumed that Andrew was in the back. She headed towards her favorite section, and selected a handful of books. She read for an hour, and then she wondered around the other shelves until she stumbled upon someone sprawled out in the corner with a Hemmingway book in his hand. He didn't notice her until she let out a surprised gasp. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Come here often?" she growled, almost angry that he was here. Why? Why did he have to be everywhere she loved to be?

"Only when I need books, or I want to be alone," he put emphasis on the world alone. She shuffled around on her feet.

"You have terrible taste in books," she said after a minute. He looked up at her.

"Are you kidding? You don't like Hemmingway?" she wrinkled her nose.

"He puts me to sleep, he's too bitter…messed up…figures you would like him," she said harshly. He shook his head. Was she really doing this?

"Do you ever just have civil conversations with people? Or do you just attack them until they hate you with every fiber of their being?" He stood up and found himself dangerously close to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Civil conversations are for people you find enjoyable to be around! You are just around…always. I get that this is a public place but God I just wish you weren't here!" she tried to keep the volume down, but she couldn't help it. She felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, something was wrong and she knew it. He backed away from her and nodded.

"Ah I know what's going on." She gave him a confused look. "You like me. You finally found something that makes me irresistible to you, and you don't want that to happen. If you fall for me, you no longer have the upper hand, and that scares the shit out of you," he whispered, dangerously close once more. Rory gave him a disgusted look.

"I wouldn't get cocky just yet if I were you. Just because you like to read doesn't mean I find you irresistible-"

"Maybe so, but it still makes you like me more than you want to. You should be more like me; I still haven't found something that makes you appealing." His words stung and he knew it. She brushed past him roughly and slammed the door on the way out. He ran a hand through his hair and slumped back to the floor. He couldn't seem to get focused again.

Rory practically ran home. She didn't want anyone to see her crying in the street. Truth was, his last comment had hurt her, and for some reason she felt like she deserved it. Why did she have to be such an ass to him? Was he right? Did she want to make him hate her so she wouldn't like him? She made it to the house and went into the kitchen where her mother was sitting on the phone. She went into her room and decided to take a nap. That was until she heard a loud shout from the adjacent room. She rushed out into the kitchen. Her mother had gone crazy.

"Mom, what the hell?" Rory was in no mood to sugar coat her anger.

"We got out of Christmas eve dinner tonight!" Rory laughed despite her frustration. "Apparently they got invited to a snazzy Christmas Ball so we can have tonight to ourselves!"

"So what do you want to do?" Rory saw her mother's face turn into an evil grin. She knew what she was thinking and tried to stop it. "Mom no-"

"We'll invited Liz and Jess, Babette and Morey over for a party! Ooh! We can invite everyone we know!" Rory felt a little better about this arrangement.

"That sounds great mom." Her mother smiled from ear to ear.

"Perfect! I'll go spread the word! Would you mind going next door to tell Liz?" Lorelai asked with her best puppy dog eyes. Rory's stomach twisted.

"Sure, I guess."

"Great! Now get your butt over there! Tell them we'll start the party at six sharp!"

She dashed through the door and out to her Jeep before Rory could even open the back door. She prayed that Jess was still out, and that all she had to do was talk to Liz.

She timidly knocked on the door, and felt relieved when Liz opened the door.

"Rory! So nice to see you, come in!" Liz stepped aside and led Rory to the living room where she sat nervously on the couch. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I've actually come to invite you to something."

"Ah, another one of your mother's fabulous get-togethers," said Liz cheerfully.

"Yes but this will be a big party, we're inviting a lot of people. Tonight at six we're having a Christmas Eve party so you and Jess are welcome to come, if you'd like." Liz smiled.

"Well we wouldn't miss it for the world!" As if on cue, Jess entered through the front door. "Oh Jess come into the living room before you scoot upstairs!" He looked pretty upset, but when he saw Rory, his face hardened. Rory gave a weak smile.

"I think I'll just go upstairs…"

"Oh don't be silly! Rory has some wonderful news!"

"I'm sure it's just dandy, but really I…"

"Jess! Sit!" he obeyed and sat as far away from her on the couch as possible.

"Now, Rory has just invited us to their Christmas party tonight! Isn't that great?" Rory shifted in her seat slightly.

"Oh yea, can't wait." His eyes met hers briefly, and he was reminded of their stupid plan. "I'm sure it will be fun." He smirked and then excused him self. Rory sighed, and told Liz that she would see them at six. After Rory left, Liz went upstairs into Jess's room.

"Jess, I don't know what is going on with you but you need to be nicer to her! She has done nothing but nice things for us-" Jess scoffed.

"Right, I'm sure she's done wonderful things for you."

"Jess, I mean it. Tonight I want you to be pleasant, and nice to Rory. I just don't understand I mean to me you should be lucky to have such a gorgeous girl hanging out with you." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be nice to her, now please just drop it?" He asked nicely. Liz pinched his cheek and laughed when he scowled. She left him in his room and he let out a loud sigh.

"Okay, chips and dip?"

"Check."

"Pies?"

"Check!"

Sookie and Lorelai were in the kitchen making sure everything was in order. Jackson was working on his vegetable platter and Luke had brought them all dinner.

"Luke where is the coffee?" Luke looked baffled.

"Lorelai you have a full put right there," he said logically.

"Um yea but if you brought some I wouldn't have to make another pot!"

"Oh please you're still going to make three so what the hell does it matter?" Lorelai smiled.

"You're right, thanks for dinner!" he shook his head and went to the stove to help cook. Meanwhile, Rory was in her room.

She had already decided on wearing her Short black dress and a pair of heels. She felt quite dazzling in her mother's diamond earrings and matching necklace. She promised herself that this evening was about enjoyment. She twirled around making her brown locks shake. She walked out to help everyone in the kitchen.

"Ooh someone is looking hot! Trying to impress anyone?" Lorelai teased. She was wearing a dress like Rory's but instead of black, it was a rich red.

"Nah, I just want to have fun," she replied.

"My favorite hobby!" Shouted Sookie from somewhere near the stove. Rory laughed. This was always her favorite time of year.

"Sookie did you leave the Carrots in the trunk?!" Yelled Jackson.

"Oops! Sorry hun, I'll get them." Sookie was about to get up when Rory walked towards the door

"Sookie you stay here, I can get them," she offered.

"Thanks Rory, they should be right in the back seat."

Rory went out to the car and grabbed the box of carrots. When she turned around, she saw a light on next door, and saw Jess pacing in nothing but his dark Jeans. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, and she couldn't help but notice how hot he was. She blushed as she realized she had been staring for several minutes. Suddenly, he disappeared from her view and she headed back inside ready to start the party.


	5. Party Time

As soon as Rory returned to the kitchen, she noticed that Babette, Morey, and Ms. Patty were in the living room with drinks in hand. She smiled to herself thinking about all the memories about to unfold, some less embarrassing than others.

"Rory darling don't you just look like the bees knees! I swear if I still had that ass…" Ms. Patty exclaimed already going into flashback mode. Rory just smiled and said hello to everyone. The doorbell rang and she went over to answer it. When she answered it, Liz just brushed past her to see Ms. Patty, and left Rory standing in front of Jess. He couldn't help but notice how breath taking she was. Despite everything, he gave her a small smile.

"Merry Christmas, Rory," he whispered. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas Jess. You clean up nicely," she said lightly.

"I could say the same thing about you." She smiled and motioned for him to come in. She watch him walk into the kitchen where Lorelai greeted him with a handshake. Ms. Patty wondered in and tried to greet him with a pinch, but thank god a Blender full of Margaritas caught her attention.

Soon the whole house was filled with people enjoying each other's company. Rory had ventured outside to get some air from all the activity. She sat on the swing and just let her thoughts run wild. She really was happy to see Jess, especially in a good mood. Maybe it was the emotions surrounding the party, maybe it was just her coming to her senses. Whatever it was, it made her want to give him the second chance he never got. She knew that behind the civil words exchanged earlier was a ton of hurt and anger. In fact, he probably didn't want to be anything towards her after the way she acted. She heard the door open, and Jess walked out, startled to see her.

"Not enjoying the party?" he asked sitting on the steps.

"No, I am. I just needed some air." He nodded in understanding. The silence became uncomfortable after a while and Rory started to speak.

"Jess?"

"Yea?" he answered, not really paying attention.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked timidly. He dropped his head and sighed for a minute. She was about to give up and go back inside.

"What do you think?" His hostile tone was back, but instead of getting angry she tried to remain calm.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Do you think I am still mad at you? Do you think that you deserve to be forgiven?" Rory bit her lip to keep the tears away.

"No, I don't deserve anything from you…I mean you shouldn't even want to look at me. I was just asking." She said quietly.

"You know, I heard about you before we met." Rory lifted her head

"Anything good?"

"Please, they made you sound like an angel. They told me you'd be the best kind of neighbor, sweet, considerate, beautiful." She blushed at his last comment.

"I guess I was a disappointment." Jess let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't say a disappointment, just a big surprise." Rory smiled a little.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him. It took him a minute to answer her, and she almost thought he hadn't heard what she said.

"Because I wanted you to know that you weren't the only one who got what they didn't expect." She didn't know how to answer that.

"So, do you think we could…be like…um…maybe friends?" She stumbled nervously, afraid of what his answer would be. He smiled at the ground before turning towards her.

"I guess that's up to you," was all he told her before going back inside. She was stunned to say the least. At least he hadn't laughed at her like the idea was ridiculous. She stood up from the swing, smoothed her dress out, and walked back inside.

She immediately noticed Ms. Patty singing while Morey played the Piano. Gypsy and Andrew were arguing over the last cup of eggnog, and Liz was busy telling Sookie all about her jewelry adventure. She looked around, but Jess was no where to be seen…and surprisingly, neither was her mother or Luke. Rory shrugged and headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She peaked into her room and noticed a note with her name on it. She tilted her head and picked it up. It read:

_Rory, I think we need to talk. Meet me at the bridge at nine._

_Jess_

She was surprised to say the least, but not in a bad way. She looked at her watch which read eight thirty. She had plenty of time to grab some food and possibly locate her mother. Back out in the kitchen, she grabbed some of Sookie's peach cobbler and went into the fridge for some extra whipped cream. She squirted a dollop on her plate and went out into the living room to watch Ms. Patty relive her glory days.

"Good evening Rory," said a formal voice. Rory's head whipped around to see who had acknowledged her. Her face fell.

"Hey Kirk, How's your evening?"

"Very lovely indeed…mother would've enjoyed this." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Why isn't she here then?"

"Oh well she hates gatherings of over twenty people, especially if there's alcohol. Excuse me." With that he wondered over to where Jackson was stationed, making sure all vegetable trays were full. She laughed as a look of terror crossed Jackson's face when Kirk popped up. Rory looked around again but still no sign of her mother.

"Babette?"

"Yes, suga what is it?" She answered distractedly.

"Where is my mom?"

"Oh she went up stairs about a half an hour ago with Luke…Something in the bathroom was broken so he offered to fix it." She turned back to Morey and downed the rest of her drink. Rory was curious. She left the couch and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. What could possibly be taking so long?

When she opened the door, she almost had a heart attack. There in the bathroom was her mother sitting on the sink making out with Luke who stood in front of her. They seemed oblivious to the intrusion so Rory quickly shut the door with a grin on her face. She looked at her watch, and noticed that she'd better leave now if she were going to get to the bridge on time. She grabbed her coat, and slipped out the front door. The town was deserted this time of night, and she vaguely assumed it was because everyone was at her house. The trail to the bridge was as familiar as the back of her hand, but she still walked slow using the moon's light to see.

She could see his silhouette lying on the bridge, looking up at the sky. She was nervous and didn't know how to approach him. Fortunate for her, he looked up, and their eyes met. However instead of smiling, he seemed angry. He stood up, and she walked a little closer.

"Why do you want to be friends with me Rory?" It was a simple question. She should have had a simple answer but none came to mind.

"I don't know," she said quietly after a few moments.

"Don't give me that crap Rory. The last week I've gotten nothing but shit from you, and now you wanna come out and play? I just don't understand you." She lowered her head for a second before making eye contact again. "Look, this is what I think. I think that the whole Christmas spirit thing makes you feel like you have to be nice to me, and that you'll change your mind in a week when the magic dies out for you. If that's the case then, I'm sorry but we can't be friends."

"Wow don't make me sound so appealing. I mean god you make it sound like I'm forcing you to like me! If you don't want to be friends then that's perfectly okay with me. I just thought it would be easier if we could get along!"

"Oh so to make your life easier you want me to be friends with you."

"Don't twist my words you know what I meant!"

"That's jus the thing, don't you get it? I don't understand you! Will you for once explain to me what you mean." His eyes were pleading with her to give him answers.

"Fine. I want to be friends because you like to read. I like that when you look at me it's not like I'm a piece of meat., like you know there's something more to me. I know I was awful to you but you know what? I can't take it back. I wanted to not like you, but every time I saw you there was something else about you that I liked! I didn't want to be that girl that didn't stick to her guns just because some guy made her feel loopy." She was crying now, but she didn't care. He was looking at her with a guarded expression. After a few minutes, he spoke to her.

"So you thought that if you were friendly after you'd been a jerk, it would make you seem flimsy, and indecisive?" She look at him

"Something like that. I just didn't want you to think that you could make me forgive you with the fact that you read, or the fact that your charming, or whatever else. I wanted you to truly work for my forgiveness." He nodded.

"You think I'm charming?" she blushed.

"Shut up," she said lightly. They both sat silently on the bridge for ten minutes before he spoke again.

"It would be nice…if we could be friends." He was quiet, and she almost thought she heard him wrong. She smiled at him. "On one condition. You have to read two Hemmingway books." She gave him a look of disgust.

"Geez, the price of your friendship is terror!" She cried out over dramatically.

"Take it or leave it." He smiled at her.

"Fine, I can do it." She replied instantly. It was completely quiet for a minute, both unsure of what to say next.

"So, should we head back to the party?" Jess laughed.

"Everyone is going to be passed out when we get back." Rory rolled her eyes.

"That is the true power of a Gilmore party," she said proudly.

"Oh really? Well then let's see what kind of situation you've got at your house."

Both of them walked back to the house in silence. They we're considerably far apart and Rory shuffled a tad closer. The snow crunched beneath their feet, and the wind blew around her small frame. She pulled her coat closer to her body. Finally her house was in view and she bolted for the warmth inside. He chuckled once they were both in.

"Cold?" She shivered in response. One look around and his suspicions were right. Patty and Babette were sprawled on the sofa with empty cups in their hands. Morey and was lying in the piano keys, and Kirk was in it. Rory laughed at Sookie and Jackson passed out in the dining room chairs, Liz in the other one.

"Well, I guess you were right. Gilmore parties are quite the event," he exclaimed. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at him.

"You want something to eat?" she asked, already pulling cake out of the fridge.

"Sure." She got them both a plate and a fork. She cut a large piece for her self and he laughed while telling her to make his a quarter if the size. She called him a baby for eating so little before digging into hers. She suddenly became very serious.

"Jess?" he looked up from his cake. "Can we hang out tomorrow…like maybe go to the bridge and read?" He smiled.

"Sure, but you have to read Hemmingway, remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom." After a few seconds she realized that the location of her own mother was yet to be established. "Hey Jess, will you help me look for my mother."

"Um, sure." They left their cake on the table and went upstairs where Lorelai's door was closed. "So you gonna open it?" he asked after she'd been staring at it for a few minutes.

"You open it," she said quickly.

"No way, it's your mother," he retorted.

"Crap, you got me. Okay, stand back." He stepped behind her, and she slowly opened the door a crack. Thank god they were both still clothed. Rory quickly shut the door and the two of them went back to the kitchen. After the cake was finished, Jess decided to leave.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yea, just try and get my mom back over, enjoy Christmas Morning, and then we'll hang out in the afternoon." Rory smiled.

"Sounds good." He smirked, and then left through the back door, but came back in a moment later. "Oh and Rory?" she turned back around. "I'm sorry too, for the things I said to you." He then turned and headed towards his house. Rory watched him until he went inside, and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. One Love, One Friend

A/N A little side note:

I have made a little mistake. Early I mention that the timing would be around season 2, but in order for my story to continue in the way I need it to, Rory has to be a Senior…So basically I meant 3rd season. I hope this doesn't make anything confusing!

BTW, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you rock beyond words!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

The next morning, the Gilmore's we're sitting in front of the Christmas tree with around fifteen people scattered amongst their house. It was still a beautiful Christmas morning, and both had a large mug of fresh brewed coffee in hand.

"So, anything you want to tell me about last night?" Rory asked her mother as she opened the first of her gifts, a stationary set from her grandparents.

"Not really…anything you want to tell me?" Rory contained her smile.

"Not really," she mimicked. Every so often a few people would leave, and now the only three people left were Sookie, Jackson, and Gypsy. Rory reached for another gift. "So I went upstairs to say goodnight to you last night," Rory began. Her mother's hands stopped moving.

"Okay, okay we kissed! That's it, we were in the bathroom because the sink was broken, and he told me to hand him a wrench but I gave him a hammer so he got up and it's so small in there ya know? Anyway we were a few inches from each other and I just kissed him! And soon I was on the sink and then we were in bed and then we fell asleep before clothing removal happened. Happy?" Lorelai was out of breath, but Rory had a pleased smile on her face.

"It's about time if you ask me," she said while reaching for a gift bag. Suddenly, Kirk moaned and they saw him stroll out of the front door. Both girls giggled.

"Wait until Kirks mother finds out!" Lorelai squealed. "So back to the whole Luke thing. You think it would be okay if we dated?"

"Of course mom. I'm the one who's been telling you to make a move for the last several years." Lorelai laughed.

"Oh yes, you're right my daughter. So what happened to you and Jess?" Rory smiled.

"We're actually friends now; no faking, no maybe...just friends." Lorelai smirked.

"Right," she drew out, "for now you're just friends." Rory simply went back to unwrapping. She saw one in the back covered in wrapping paper that had books all over it. Curiously, she reached for it and read the tag.

_Rory,_

_I hope you enjoy this book. I took the liberty of putting_

_some notes in the margin for you, should make reading it a tad easier._

_Oh yeah, and consider this book one._

_-Jess_

Rory smiled as she took A farewell to Arms out of the box. Flipping through the pages, she noticed tons of little notes lining the pages.

"Who's that from?" Rory looked at her.

"Just a friend," she replied.

After spending another few hours wit her mother, she started to get ready to hang out with Jess. Her mom said it was okay as long as she was back in time for the Christmas party at her grandparent's house. She picked out a pair of jeans, and a fitted sweater, paired with her favorite coat. After slipping on her converse, she grabbed the book and headed towards the bridge.

When she arrived, she noticed that he wasn't there. She sat down, book in hand and started reading.

Lorelai was in a dilemma. Did she call him first? How long was she supposed so wait? She really wanted a cup of his coffee, should she just go in? After a few more minutes of thinking she decided to just go for it. What's the worse that could happen? She decided to walk to drag out the time she had to think. She had to admit, she really liked kissing him. The idea of dating him was a little strange, but good at the same time. Maybe they could really do this.

The bells jingled above the diner, and Luke lifted his head from the register. He smiled nervously at her, and she mimicked his actions. She moved to the counter slowly and she fiddled with her purse.

"Hey Luke, you think we could talk?"

"Sounds like a good idea." She grinned as she let him lead her up the stairs to his apartment. Once there, neither knew exactly what to say.

"So, you wanna sit?" He asked her nervously. She nodded and sat at the table, hands entwined as if she were praying.

"Luke? How do you feel about this?" She asked quietly. She was scared of him rejecting her. On the other hand, he definitely didn't reject her last night.

"I don't know Lorelai, I mean…we were…erm we are good friends. I don't want this thing to ruin it." Lorelai felt the tears coming; she stood on front of him.

"You don't want me," she whispered. Luke reached out, and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard for a minute.

"Lorelai, I want you more than anything else in this world." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Then let's see where this takes us, the friendship won't change…for the worse anyway," she added. He chuckled.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" She gasped at him.

"Can you? You better!" Both smiled before heading back down t the diner.

Rory was so engrossed in the book she was reading that she didn't notice Jess was with her until he sat next to her. She jumped, a bit startled.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to scare you." Rory smiled.

"Oh its fine I just…I got lost in the book for a while," she admitted.

"Am I hearing what I think? You are getting lost in a Hemmingway book! My work here is done," he said while standing up. Rory laughed and pulled on his hand.

"Get back here, I didn't say it was enjoyable, I just said I got lost in it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay fine, it's good. Happy?" He just laughed and pulled out his own book, Oliver twist. Rory glanced at the title. "You kind of remind me of Dodger," she thought aloud.

"Huh, why because I pilfer valuable items from rich old men?" he was teasing her, and she knew it.

"Well, maybe. I just think because he's written off as a hoodlum, but there's really more to him then that."

"You think there's more to me?"

"Sure, why not?" He laughed at her answer. They both continued reading silently on the bridge. After a few hours Rory was getting hungry. "Hey Jess?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, still reading.

"Can we go to Luke's and get food? I'm starving." He smirked at her.

"Sure, let's go." He helped her up, and the two walked to Luke's.

When they got there, a throng of people surrounded the area. Every table was full, and they were lucky to get two seats at the counter. Rory looked around, wondering why it was so busy. She looked for Luke, and spotted him carrying at least five plates around looking quite frantic.

"Give me five minutes and I'll get you food Rory," he said before dashing off to place another order. Jess looked at her.

"This is quite the hangout," he said. Rory was more shocked.

"I have seriously never seen it so busy. You think it's because it's Christmas?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Why doesn't he have more workers in here?"

"To be honest I have no idea." Finally, Luke came over to them and took they're order. When he stopped for a minute Rory called him over.

"Hey Luke? Why don't you get some help in here?" Luke just looked at her.

"I don't know, it's always been me and Caesar, that's it." Rory looked at Jess.

"We could work in here." She said without thinking. Luke just shook his head.

"Rory you've got enough going on what with the genius school, the paper, your mother…" he trailed off. Rory noticed the quick smile in his eyes as he mentioned her mother. Could it be because they made it in the bathroom?

"Yea I guess you're right." She said after a minute. Jess spoke up.

"I could do it." Luke looked at him.

"And who are you?"

"Jess Mariano sir. I wouldn't mind helping out." Luke didn't particularly care for newcomers, but he had a diner to run.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow, six sharp." He walked off to fill more orders and Rory smiled at Jess.

"Aw you didn't have to do that." He shrugged.

"Well it's something to do, and I need some money so it won't be so bad. Rory simply sipped her coffee. After getting their food and eating, Rory told Jess about her grandparent's dinner party, and they both headed home. Her house came into view, and she pulled out her key.

"Would you like to come in for a minute? My mom should be home in an hour," she invited absentmindedly as she fumbled with the lock.

"Ooh, Rory Gilmore inviting me into her house, casually mentioning that we'd be alone for an hour…" He smirked suggestively at her and she hit him in the head.

"I didn't mean it like that! Geez you have a dirty mind," she huffed. He chuckled at her and sat on the couch.

"I knew you just wanted to be friends with me for my body," he said arrogantly. Rory plopped next to him and shoved his shoulder.

"Please, I wouldn't get too cocky," she said, using her same words from yesterday. It was hard to believe that just yesterday she had hated him with a fiery passion, and now they we're teasing each other on her couch.

"So, tell me about the genius school, I'm curious." Rory lowered her head, embarrassed.

"It's not a genius school per say…" she said. "It's called Chilton, and it's just a really rich really private school. I mean, I don't even like it that much, but it's my ticket to Harvard."

"Harvard? That's not exactly close to home."

"No, but it's my dream." He nodded.

"I hope you achieve it," he said sincerely. She smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks."

Just then, Rory heard her mother burst in through the front door.

"Rory? Will you come help your poor mommy carry in these boxes please?" Rory sighed, but stood up. She and Jess both grabbed some boxes from the jeep.

"Jesus mom, did you buy out a shoe store or something?"

"Oh no, these are just gifts people have been giving me at the inn." She look to Jess. "Here you like fruit?" she asked as she shoved an abnormally large fruit basket in his hands.

"Um…thanks?" Rory laughed but continued bringing boxes and baskets in until everything was piled in the kitchen. Jess stood outside with Rory. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, probably tomorrow. Unless I die tonight at this god awful event," she joked. He gave her a smirk before saying goodbye. She waved and went back into the house to investigate all the packages. Lorelai was sitting at the table going through the boxes, but she looked unusually happy.

"Let me guess, you talked to Luke today?" Lorelai shook her head and both girls started giggling. "Mom, I'm so happy for you guys, you have no idea."

"Thanks, kid. I just hope this works out," she said with a worried tone. Rory gave her a hug.

"Everything will be fine."

"Yea, just fine. So how was day one of real friendship?" Rory laughed.

"Is that what the kids are calling it?"

"Yes, don't change the subject." Her mother lightly.

"There's nothing really to tell! We read, we talked, and we ate….Oh! Luke gave Jess a job!"

"What!?"

"Yes Jess works at the diner now!" Lorelai got a dreamy look on her face.

"Ah, my boyfriend, and your boyfriend working side by side…"

"Mom! He's _not_ my boyfriend. We're not even good friends…yet. I don't just please don't say a word at dinner tonight," Rory pleaded.

"And that goes both ways missy."

"Deal." Both shook on it. "Okay, I guess we should get ready for this party." Lorelai let out an over dramatic sigh.

"Fine, if we have to," she said marching up the stairs to get dressed. Both girls were ready in an hour, and after a little shoving on Rory's part, they made it to the Grandparents on time.


	7. Big Date, Big Fight

Before she knew it, Rory Gilmore found herself back at Chilton with the winter holiday behind her. It was after four in the afternoon, and she sighed as Paris yelled out assignments and deadlines. Madeline and Louise were currently discussing which nail polish matched their skin tone, and she couldn't listen anymore. She packed her stuff up, and after gaining the courage, talked to Paris.

"Paris?" She yelled over everyone's voice.

"What is it, Gilmore?" She responded in her editor voice.

"It's been almost two hours, I need to get home. Can we wrap this up?" Paris gave her a face before telling everyone to settle down.

"Alright everyone, since some of us can't handle long hours in the news room, we'll postpone until Thursday. Don't wimp out on these articles! I want perfection in every line!"

Everyone left as fast as they could, mumbling about one thing or anther. Rory was the last to leave, and barely made it to the bus. She found a seat, and started on her homework. She was already loaded down and she had only been back at school a month. Finally, after struggling to focus for twenty minutes, she simply sat back and slept as the bus drove towards home.

When she finally got off the bus, she was more than pleased to see Jess sitting on the bench, book in hand, with a large coffee and a bag with something to eat inside. She snuck up behind him, thinking she would scare him.

"I know you're there, Gilmore," he murmured just as she was about to cover his eyes with her hands. She was startled and whipped her hands back.

"You're no fun," she said as she walked around to sit on the bench next to him.

"Well if I'm no fun, then you get no coffee." She pouted.

"What about the muffin?" He shook his head no.

"Fine, you are the most fun person in the world." She said robotically. He handed her the coffee, and laughed as she took a huge gulp. "Muffin please!" She reached her hand out, and he placed a blueberry muffin in her hand.

"I thought that if the fruit was in the muffin, you night consider eating it." Rory gave him a disgusted look until he finally reached back into the bag.

"Fine, here is your muffin of death."

"Yay, chocolate chip! Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?" she declared after ripping off a chunk and tossing it into her mouth.

"I don't believe so, but I will take it as a complement." He replied after taking a bite of the blueberry muffin. So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Well, I would hangout with you; however I have a massive amount of homework and an article due to Paris on Thursday." He nodded in understanding. He had heard plenty about Paris and knew what a slave driver she was. "So how was school?"

"What are you my mother," he said teasingly. She lightly shoved his arm.

"I just want to know how you're adjusting! I mean, you are the new kid on the block."

"Well if you must know, it was fine. I got an A….on an English paper." Rory rolled her eyes.

"That's nothing I didn't expect." After a few more minutes, Rory noted the time. "My god I would love to sit here and talk, but I've really got to go." Jess sighed.

"Ok, well it was nice knowin ya," he said playfully as she grabbed his arm. She knew that they hadn't gotten a lot of time to hang out lately, and she was thankful that he understood.

"Don't think you're getting out of walking me home mister." Jess gave her a look.

"Rory, I have an hour left in my shift. If I walk you home that's at least thirty minutes because you walk slow and-"

"Hey!" she interrupted.

"….and _then_ it takes me fifteen minutes to get here so-"

"Ok I get it! I will walk by myself. If I am attacked it will be your fault." He laughed at her.

"Trust me, the only thing that will attack you out here is Kirk. A baby could fight him; I think you'll be fine." She smiled at this.

"You're probably right. So come over tonight around nine? I'll need a distraction by then."

"Ooh, that sounds dirty," he said with a smirk. She blushed and walked off towards her house, while Jess turned and went back to work.

"Rory!" Rory sighed. She would never finish the article at this rate.

"Mom what is it? This paper has to be done soon and I can't concentrate," she yelled up the stairs.

"I know but Luke is picking me up in ten minutes and I'm still in a towel!" Rory walked upstairs to see her mother searching through a pile of clothes on the bed.

"Mom, what is the big deal? You've gone out with Luke before."

"I know miss sunshine, but tonight he told me he's surprising me and I don't know how to dress for 'surprise'!" Rory ignored her sarcastic comment and focused on what she had laid out.

"Ok, why don't you wear my black skirt with your dark blue sweater? That way it's casual, but if he takes you out to a restaurant it's still fancy." Lorelai smiled.

"You are amazing! I love it!"

"Well you taught me everything I know. Can I please get back to work?" Lorelai was already busy getting dressed so Rory just slipped back downstairs. She looked at the clock and noted that it was almost six thirty. She really wanted Jess here. Ever since they'd agreed to be friends it was like they were one person. She'd found herself liking him more and more each day. Many of his books were scattered in her room, and she'd left numerous things in his. It was nice how they could just be sitting on her floor not saying anything, and it was totally fine. They didn't always have to be doing something to have fun and she found that to be the best part of their relationship.

After grabbing a coke from the fridge, she got back to work on her homework.

Jess was reading in his room when his mother barged in. She didn't look particularly happy, and he sighed, closing the book. This was gonna take a while.

"Jess, we need to talk." She sounded stern, and he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Am I in trouble?"

"The school called today, and I must say I'm not pleased with what they told me." Jess ran a hand through his hair.

"How bad could it be I mean I showed you the paper I did well on," he tried to ease her anger.

"Yes but apparently that's the only class you bother attending! I swear Jess if you don't start showing up and doing better, you're not going to graduate!" Jess jumped up.

"Mom, I'm going enough okay? I have it under control!"

"Why is it so hard for you to do well, Jess? I mean you are so smart I just don't get it. We moved for a reason Jess, don't make it for nothing," with that she left him, closing the door behind her. He sat on the bed and continued reading, trying not to think about what she said.

It was almost nine, and Rory had finally finished everything. Her books were packed for the next day, and she was currently sitting in the kitchen eating pizza that her mother had ordered for her before she left. She was right in the middle of her book when she heard a light tapping on the backdoor. She smiled, and quickly jumped out of her seat.

"Hey you," she whispered as she gave him a hug, something he wasn't expecting. She pulled back before he could reciprocate, and he just smiled at her.

"Geez let me get in the door before you jump my bones," he teased. She simply ignored him.

"My mom ordered pizza, there's a few slices left if you want," she offered. He shook his head.

"Not hungry," he mumbled. Rory looked at him, something wasn't right. They went into her room and she sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Nothing," he replied, "You wouldn't happen to have my copy of Catcher in the Rye, would you?" he wanted to change the subject, but she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Jess, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." He let out a sigh.

"It's nothing Rory, my mom and I just got into a fight about school. Not a big deal."

"It is if it's affecting you like this! You said you were doing fine in school!"

"Oh, here we go again," he said, walking out of her room and back into the kitchen. "Look Rory, I have everything under control okay? Everyone just needs to back off!"

"No Jess. If no one pushed you to do better, you'd never go! I mean I don't get it, why don't you want to-"He cut her off.

"Because I'm not you Rory! I'm not someone who enjoys going to school everyday! We're different okay? You like school and I don't!"

"God could you stop being so infuriating for one second!"

"Oh so now I'm infuriating, just perfect," he was making her upset and he could tell.

"I just think that if I help you I could-"

"No Rory! I don't want your help, god do you always have to stick your nose in everyone else's business!?" She was taken aback by his last statement, and she bit her lip to keep the tears from coming up. She saw remorse flood his eyes, but she turned away from him.

"Just go," she whispered. She could her him try and come closer.

"Rory, I didn't-"

"Go! Just, please leave." She pointed at the door, and he nodded at her. He left, gently closing the door behind him. Why did he have to be like that? She had wanted to have some fun after a long night and her she was ready to cry. She didn't want to call her mother and ruin the date, so she simply crawled into bed, letting the tears out until she fell asleep.


	8. Fixing and Falling

A/N Ok I know that a lot of you didn't like that Rory and Jess were fighting again. However I want it to be clear that it will still be hard for them to keep a strong bond. Things can't just be all dandy all the time. I'm not going to throw in another fight….quite yet.

On the lighter side of things thank you to all who reviewed. Even if it had a negative view I was still overjoyed to read it. Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday but this chapter gave me more trouble than I thought it was so I hope you enjoy it : I may get chapter nine up as well.

Thank you for sticking with me and feel free to skip this massive side note!

Rory woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. The previous night's events flooded her mind, and she almost considered staying home. After fighting an inner battle, she got up, dressed, and met her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey sweets, what happened last night? You said you'd wait up." Lorelai sounded worried, and Rory felt bad. She had completely forgotten about waiting up.

"Sorry mom, Jess and I got into a fight and I didn't really feel like staying up," she explained.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right? You and lover boy in a fight? Please I thought those days were over," she said sympathetically. Rory just shrugged and grabbed her book bag. "Is it still ok for us to go to Luke's? I mean he doesn't work until after school now, right?" Rory just nodded. She honestly didn't know, but she needed some good coffee.

"Yea, let's go." Lorelai grabbed the keys, and both girls headed to Luke's.

When they arrived, they decided on sitting at the counter. Rory looked around anxiously but saw no sign of Jess. She let a deep breath out and turned her attention to Luke who was taking their order.

"Lukey," said Lorelai tenderly, "Can you just bring over that lovely pot of coffee? With a straw, of course," she winked.

"Lorelai, just because we're involved doesn't mean I will just give you coffee…you still gotta work for it," he whispered close to her ear.

"Trust me, I do work for it," Rory looked disgusted.

"Mom please, I would like to enjoy my Danish without hearing about what kind of payment you are offering Luke!" Lorelai just smirked as Luke blushed and went back to work.

Then, just as Rory was about to grab a second danish, Jess walked in. She could feel his eyes on her, and instead of reaching for her pastry, she just sat back and carried on the conversation with her mother. She however didn't like where the conversation was going.

"You know, you guys are gonna have to fix this eventually," warned Lorelai.

"I know but I don't know what to say. I mean I still think I was right, I shouldn't have to apologize for being concerned about him," she explained, watching as he grabbed a coffee pot and started filling empty mugs.

"Yes but you were being kind of nosey, I mean this is his business."

"I cannot believe this! You're taking his side."

"Rory, there are no sides here! God, I'm just pointing out that after fighting with his mom, he didn't need you to make it worse." Rory crossed her arms. She knew her mother was right, I mean she was a little condescending.

"Mom, he hates me now. I can't just say, oh sorry and then go back to la la land!"

"Rory please, this kid is in love with you. I'm sure if you apologized things would be fixed in no time." She gave her daughter a weak smile.

"I guess you're right. Fine tonight we'll talk, will you be home?" Lorelai shook her head.

"I've got a massive business party to run so I might not be home till eleven."

"Hey Lorelai, need some coffee?" He didn't look at Rory, and she glared at him.

"of course...but in a to-go cup, I've got to get to the Inn." Rory gave her a look, but Lorelai grabbed her coffee and went out to the jeep. Rory sighed. She had about ten minutes until the bus came, and since it was still chilly the idea of waiting outside was unappetizing. She downed the rest of her coffee, and went into her bag to get out a book. She could feel Jess look at her every so often until finally he was right in front of her.

"Something to take with you?" he asked, gesturing towards the Danish display. Rory shook her head.

"No, I think I'm just gonna…get going," she whispered. Before he could walk away, she spoke again. "Jess? Can we talk? You know…about yesterday? I really think that…well it's important that we…you know at least fix this," she stumbled over her words and he gave her a small smirk.

"Sure. I can't meet you right after school, so how about five. I'll come over." She smiled.

"Ok, that sounds good. Well I'm gonna go, see you later," He waved her off and returned to work.

The day couldn't have gone any slower. Rory was way too anxious to get home and fix things with Jess. However she really wanted him to see that she was really just looking out for him. She sighed as she looked at the clock, noting that she still had a few hours to go.

Jess sat in his math class making an attempt to pay attention. He really wanted to try for Rory. Not that he wanted to impress her, he just didn't want her to feel like he needed help. To be honest, he didn't even know why it was so hard for him to stay at school. He was one of the smartest kids in class, what was so difficult about it? He shook the thoughts from his head as his attention was turned back to the teacher up front.

That afternoon, Rory burst through the door and got right to work on her homework. Jess was coming over in an hour, and she wanted to have time to at least change. After getting the major stuff out of the way, she went to the fridge, grabbed a drink, and then headed into her room. She decided on just wearing a pair of sweats, and her blue tank top. She didn't know what to expect, and she was a bit on edge. She knew Lorelai would be at the inn late so at least she didn't have to worry about that. After staring in the mirror, she threw her hair up in a ponytail, and went back out into the kitchen to wait.

Jess waited until it was five to leave his house. He would need all the time he could get to get his nerves under control. He really didn't know what the big deal was. It was just Rory, his best friend. The worse that would happen would be that she would yell some more, right? He walked across the lawn, and lightly tapped on the backdoor.

Inside, Rory almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock. After calming herself, she walked over to the door and opened it. They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Hi," he whispered. She stood aside so he could come in. They both sat at the table, not sure of where to start.

"Jess I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm not sorry about what I said though. My tone wasn't exactly pleasant, but I meant everything. I just want you to do better." He gently squeezed her hand and she looked up at him.

"I know," he whispered. Rory's eyes went wide.

"You do? Are you kidding with me, because it's not funny if you-"

"Rory, I'm serious." She gave him a look and he continued. "Look, last night after we…talked I started thinking. Even if I don't like school, in order to be anything in this world I have to go…including being your best friend." Rory gave him a small smile.

"You know, even if you were a bum on the street I would still be friends with you," she joked.

"Maybe so, but I wouldn't want you to be friends with me. You deserve friends who work hard like you." She pinched his cheek.

"Someone's getting a tad soft, don't ya think?" She batted her eye lashes and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Trust me, don't expect much of this...in fact I wouldn't count on it ever presenting itself again." She stood up and he followed.

"So, you'll go right?" He smirked and nodded. "You won't be sorry Jess. Just give it time and you might like it. Besides, after this year, we're both done!" He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…about this," he joked. She glared at him.

"Is it ok if you stay? We didn't exactly get to hang out yesterday." He smirked.

"Sure. Read any good books lately?" She laughed and grabbed her book off of the table and took it with her.

Jess watched her go into her room. He had just promised her that he would do better in school. He had told her that he wanted to be better for her. The funny thing was, it didn't make him want to run away or get out of the situation like it should've. In fact, it made him want to impress her even more. After all she was his friend, right? Maybe he was starting to fall for her, and maybe he wanted it to happen. He chuckled to himself before finally following her in to her room, selecting a book from her shelf.

Lorelai came home around eleven. She tossed her pumps by the coat rack, and decided on a nice bubble bath. She was about to run up the stairs when she noticed Rory's lights were on. She carefully crept to the door and smiled when she saw Rory sleeping on the bed, and jess curled up in her chair. She shook her head as she noticed that each had a book in hand. She flipped the lights off, and gave Liz a ring.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Liz, its Lorelai," she whispered, careful not to disturb them.

"Oh hello! I hope its ok, but I was getting kind of nervous earlier and I came in through the backdoor. The kids were snoozing so I didn't want to wake them," she explained.

"Oh no. that's fine I was just calling to make sure you knew he was here."

"Thank you so much! Could you wake him in time to get to school? He'll need to come home first so maybe a tad early?" Lorelai smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" With that both women hung up, and Lorelai took one last peek into the room. She was glad they had managed to work everything out. She smiled and then went upstairs for a nice, long bath.


	9. Realizations and Bimbo Blondes

"Mom!?" Rory yelled as she hurried around her room.

"What is it Ror?" She called back. Rory was in the middle of throwing a pair of jeans on when Lorelai came down. "What's with the hustle and bustle?" Rory glared.

"Mom I'm late! Jess is gonna be here in ten minutes, and I'm still half naked!" She cried. Lorelai just shrugged.

"Okay one: you need to calm down. Two: I'm sure Jess prefers you half naked. Three: You won't be late for your date," she teased.

"Mom! Please, you aren't helping. This isn't a date by the way; we're just friends how many times do I have to tell you this!" She pulled on her fitted t-shirt, and was busy with her shoes.

"Ok, ok but just so you know, he's probably going to be late too." Just as Lorelai finished this, the doorbell rang. Rory gave her an I-told-you-so look, and ran out to answer the door.

"Hey," he said with a smirk. He waved to Lorelai who gave him a nod.

"I'll see you later mom!" Rory called out as Jess led her to his car. Lorelai just waved, unable to comprehend why the two just didn't get it.

"So how are you this fine early Saturday morning?" Rory asked teasingly. Jess shot her a look.

"Keep that up, I won't show you your surprise," he retorted with a wink. Rory's insides flipped, but she played it off as hunger.

"Hey, do you think we could stop for food?" Jess laughed.

"Rory, every time we hang out, and trust me we've hung out a lot, you ask for food. Did it ever occur to you to eat before we go somewhere?" She pretended to think.

"Well you always come early so I never have time to eat."

"How about I come an hour later then?"

"Well no because then I would just sleep longer," she explained. He sighed and looked at her.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She gave him a light shove.

"You like it," she said proudly.

"You think so?" She looked away blushing. When he laughed, she hit him in the head.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do think so. However I'm not too fond of you so don't get any ideas." He smiled before putting his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder, and enjoyed the ride.

"Where are we?" She asked when they got out in front of a large record store. A huge smile started to spread across her face. "You brought me to the Hartford Record store?" He just shrugged.

"Yes. A friend told me about it so I thought I'd bring you with me."

"Gasp! You have other friends?" He could tell she was joking, but decided to play along.

"Hey maybe we shouldn't go inside, after all you think I have no friends…." He trialed off, heading for the car. She reached for his arm.

"I'm kidding! I know you have tons of friends running around." He turned around, and led them both into the store.

Even though she was having a good time, Rory couldn't shake her mother's words out of her head. What if Jess really did like her as more than a friend? She glanced behind her to see Jess browsing through a stack of Clash records. She smiled, when his eyes lit up as he found what he wanted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being more than friends. I mean, they had known each other for almost five months. She was happy with how their relationship was going, but more could be better. She turned back to her stack and quickly picked out a Bangles record for her mother and The Clash for herself. She was about to go see what Jess was looking at when she noticed a leggy blonde walk up to him.

She felt a twinge of jealousy when she noticed that Jess was actually talking to her. She had a record in hand, probably a stupid band. Rory tried to get closer so she could hear, but the bimbo was whispering in his ear. She watched as the girl slipped a piece of paper in his hand, more than likely with her number on it. She couldn't look anymore. She went up to the register t pay for her items, and just as she turned around, Jess was behind her.

"Whoa tiger, in a hurry?" Rory gave him half a smile.

"No just um, you know…wanted to hurry before I had to wait in line," she explained. She watched Jess look around the room and blushed when she noticed only about four people were in the store.

"You're right, everyone is just fighting to get in this line," he said sarcastically. He gave her a smirk but felt confused when she simply turned towards a table with used CDs on it. He paid for his items, and they headed out to his car.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, he spoke up. "Hey, you wanna get lunch here?" Rory shrugged.

"No…I'm not really hungry," she said quietly. Jess put his hand on her forehead.

"Are you sick or something? I mean it's been a few hours since that bagel…you must be starving.

"Nope…I'm fine." She looked out the window, not exactly in the mood to talk. She could feel Jess's eyes on her but was thankful when he didn't push it. She was suddenly happy that he wasn't the conversation type. She didn't want to think of him anymore, especially in the company of that blonde girl. She closed her eyes, and tried to drift off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that they were in front of her house. Jess had turned the car off, and was now looking at her.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked with a smirk. She didn't even look him in the eye.

"It was fine." She said shortly.

"Okay then. So I'll see you tomorrow?" She just shrugged.

"Sure." As soon as she slammed the door shut, Jess followed her out of the car.

"Rory, what's going on with you? I mean you're barely talking to me." Rory sighed and turned around.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well we're gonna have to, I mean it's like you're mad about something."

"I'm not mad okay?" She tried to end it but he simply wouldn't drop it.

"Then what is it?" He was persistent, and she just snapped.

"I don't know! Why don't you go talk to that blonde slut about it?" She yelled. Jess looked shocked.

"Is that what this is about? Rory, come on. You're being a little ridiculous."

"Oh really? Well how? One minute you're with me, and the next you're chatting up some blonde!"

"Rory, we're just friends! Right, I mean that is what we are isn't it?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Well then, we can see other people. And besides I might not even call her."

"You wouldn't have taken her number if you weren't thinking about it," she said like it was obvious.

"Why does it matter! You can see other people to ya know."

"I know! I know, okay? It was just weird. I mean I'm not jealous I just think you can do better than that," she lied.

"Rory you don't even know her. I mean hell I don't even know her. She just asked me for help, and then told me to give her a call sometime," he tried to explain.

"Right, I'm sure she needs loads of help…like maybe how to grow a brain." Jess ran a hand through his hair.

"Rory, you know you mean a lot to me. You're my best friend. Don't make a big deal out of this, no one can take your place," he said, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. After a minute, she pulled back.

"Ok, I'm sorry I over reacted. I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

"I know, but seriously if I do decide to call her, give it a chance. She could surprise you. Rory simply nodded. When she didn't speak for a moment, he decided to change the subject. "You and your mom coming to Luke's for dinner?"

"We'll be there. I hope. I am pretty hungry," she said with a small smile.

He smiled and walked back to his care. She watched as he climbed in, and then waved when he drove in the direction of the diner for work. She sighed before slowly walking towards the house. When she got inside, Lorelai was sitting on the couch. Lorelai looked up and noticed that she had been crying.

"Rory, what's wrong?" She asked soothingly. Rory sat next to Lorelai and explained what happened. "Rory, if Jess wants to date some one, that's ok."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who keeps calling him lover boy and calling our plans dates!"

"I know and it was you who pointed out that it wasn't true. You strictly said that you were just friends, nothing more. Sounds like you shouldn't be upset."

"I know but…I think that I'm…in love with him," she said quietly.

"Oh Rory you have to tell him. I bet that if you told him, he would be right there with you. Blonde girl would be completely forgotten."

"I can't tell him." She stated.

"Rory why not! This doesn't make sense to me!"

"Because I don't want him to feel like e has to be with me just because I love him!" Lorelai didn't know what to say. She knew that that wasn't the case.

"Rory, all in all this is your decision. I can't tell you what to do. But, I am going to give my opinion. If you don't tell him, you'll regret it one day. If you do, you'll be so happy you did." Rory just nodded.

"Is it okay if I just take a nap? Wake me up when it's time to go to Luke's."

"Sure sweetie, I'm sorry your day was rough." Lorelai gave Rory a hug before watching her go into her room. She had fallen, and she fell hard. She tried to think of a way she could help, but even she knew that in the end this was Rory's decision.


	10. Broken Secrets and Love

It had been three weeks since Rory's confession to Lorelai about her feelings for Jess. She had come no closer to tell him then she had a few weeks ago. She and Lorelai were sitting at the counter waiting to be served.

"How do you think Luke does it?" Lorelai said, twirling a curly fry in her fingers. Rory looked up from her book.

"How does he do what?"

"You know, make these fries curly." Rory rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Why don't you just eat them, and stop thinking."

"Well I want to know! I mean it's so ingenious!" Soon Luke came out from the kitchen.

"What are you yelling about in here?" he said grumpily.

"Lukey, how do you get your curly fries curly?" She said with a pout.

"Ah geez, could you not call me that. And for your information, you'll never find out," he said smugly.

"Luke who are you kidding? I could think of a million means of persuasion," she said batting her eye lashes.

"Well then you better get to work because I will never tell you my secrets." He watched as Lorelai and Rory started giggling.

"Luke that so called for a dirty!" Rory laughed even harder and soon he just left them to take care of his other customers. Rory heard the bell ring, and smiled when she saw Jess come in.

"Hey Luke, sorry I'm late," he apologized while grabbing an apron and I pot of coffee.

"No big deal, just get to work," he mumbled before going back into the kitchen.

"Hey Ror, coffee?" He offered, already pouring before she answered. She gave him a look. "What?"

"What if I had just said no right now?"

"Give me a break, you would never turn down coffee," he teased.

"He's got a point," Lorelai butted in. "By the way, get me some too please!" He laughed as he filled up her cup a well. The tables were turned however as Ms. Patty walked in asking him to get his cute tush over to her. Both girls were hysterical as he walked over with a scowl on his face.

"Anything else I can get you? Maybe a nice trip to the mental hospital or possibly a straight jacket?" Luke asked as he gave them their check.

"Luke, would you seriously put your girlfriend in a mental hospital?"

"Well, I would come visit you," he joked.

"Ah! I am shocked! Luke, my love, why do you do this to me!" He rolled his eyes.

"Just take this to-go cup, and consider it on the house," he said leaning close to her." She smiled, completely forgetting about his teasing.

"Ok, I will see you tonight for Saturday movie night at the movies, correct?"

"I'll pick you up at your place," he confirmed.

"Ok bye sweets!" She said to Rory. After quickly kissing Luke, she went to the Inn. Luke went back to work. Jess came over and sat in Lorelai's vacated seat.

"So, after work you busy?" Rory asked absentmindedly.

"Well, actually I'm going out with Tracy today, but I can come over later if you want." Rory's stomach dropped.

Tracy. She hated that name. Two days after the disagreement Jess had given her a call, and suddenly she was no longer the leggy blonde…she was Tracy. She had met her once, and already knew that she was nothing worth taking a second glance at. Jess had been real careful about not breaking plans with Rory to hang with Tracy, but lately he was getting careless. If Rory didn't call him to make plans, he would just assume it was okay to go off with her. The only hard part was being supportive. She tried to smile when he brought her up, and even ask about her when they were together. It was just easier to fake being nice than to fight all the time about him seeing her. Today however, her smile faltered a bit. It was getting more serious between them which meant he was with her more and more.

"Oh…well that's ok, I've got some school work to finish up anyway," she said waving it off as nothing.

"On a Saturday? You can hang with us if you want," he offered. She almost scoffed at the idea.

"No thanks, the idea of being the third wheel isn't that appetizing. And plus the last thing I need to witness is you and her playing tonsil hockey," she said while taking a sip of her coffee. He gave her a look.

"Well if you insist. Look, I've got to get back to work before Luke rips my head off. I'll call you?" She nodded and when he left she frowned. After finishing her coffee, she left some money and slowly walked to the bridge. At least no one would go there.

"So any luck with the Rory and Jess situation?" Sookie asked when Lorelai came in for coffee.

"Unfortunately no. I mean she's so stubborn! And now it's even more complicated because he's dating someone." Sookie gasped.

"Wow Rory must have taken that hard." Lorelai shook her head.

"I know this is crazy, but Rory tries not to get bent out of shape about it. I mean yea she's not their number one fan, but she's trying to be supportive." Sookie nodded.

"I think if she told him that she loved him, he would drop that girl like a hot potato!" Sookie yelled. Lorelai laughed.

"If only I could convince her of that. Well, I better get back out there before Michel kills someone," She said.

"Yes I don't think he'd do well in prison," Sookie agreed as she got back to making the guest breakfast.

Rory had been at the bridge for a few hours. Her back ached, and she had finished her book. She sat up with her legs dangling over the edge. The water had warmed up thanks to the late April sun. She took off her shoes, letting her toes lightly splash in the water. She let out a breath when she heard murmured noises coming from the woods. She lifted her head to try and listen more carefully, but she couldn't her any distinct words. She quickly looked around, afraid someone was watching her.

Suddenly Jess came through a group of trees...with her. They were both laughing, but Rory was fuming. What was his problem? Taking that girl to their bridge? It was bad enough they hung out everywhere else, why did he have to bring her here? Rory clenched her fists. When they saw her, both of them sobered up.

"Hi Rory," he said uneasily. She looked pissed.

"Hi? That's all you have to say to me? What the hell do you think you're doing?" She was getting loud, but she didn't care. Tracy looked very uncomfortable.

"Jess I'm uh…I'm gonna go," she said wearily.

"Tracy you don't have to go. Stay." She looked unsure but stayed by his side. "Rory, what in the world is wrong with you?

"No, what is wrong with you! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Yes! You brought _her _to our bridge! Jess this was supposed to be our place and here you are parading it around to this…girl!" Tracy once again tried to leave but Jess held her hand.

"Rory please, it's not like it's a private location! Anyone can come here!"

"Why don't you understand? The two of you prance around everywhere in this town! This is the one place I thought I could get away from it all! But no, you have to now take over the whole town. Why don't you just use my couch, huh?"

"Rory first of all, we're not prancing around okay? Second of all it's not your bridge! This is a public bridge! We can come here if we want to!"

"That's bull and you know it. You told me that this was our place. And by the way, have you ever seen anyone else here? It's because it's a secret!" Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "You bringing her here shows me that it means nothing to you…and neither do I." A few tears ran down her face and she hastily wiped them away.

"Rory I can't deal with this right now. You need to calm down before you say something stupid. We're leaving, but this isn't over." He turned to Tracy and they both walked away. Rory, still angry, grabbed her book and headed home. This was the last straw. Tonight she was gonna tell him they needed to talk. For now though, she walked home, took a nice warm shower, and went to sleep.

"Rory?" A voice whispered in her ear. She tried to hold on to her sleep, but eventually the voice pulled her out of it. "Rory? You awake?" She stirred and noticed it was her mom.

"Mom? What time is it?" She asked looking around. She looked out the window and saw that it was almost completely dark outside.

"It's a little after seven…you slept a good eight hours. Are you feeling ok?" Rory jumped up.

"Yea um…Jess didn't come by did he?" she asked.

"Actually he did. He told me to tell you that he needed to talk to you."

"Oh my god, did he say where he'd be?"

"Um yea, he said to meet at the bridge. Rory, is everything okay?" Lorelai was concerned.

"Yea it will be. I've got to go, I won't be late!" She yelled, almost out the door. Lorelai just watched her leave, completely confused.

Rory walked slowly down the familiar path to the bridge. When she got close enough, she saw Jess hunched over, looking pretty upset. She tentatively walked onto the bridge and sat next to him. He didn't even acknowledge her presence, but instead just spoke to her.

"Tracy broke up with me." He snapped. Rory bit her lip.

"I'm…I'm sorry Jess." He let out a bitter chuckle.

"Come on Rory, we both know that you're not. You don't have to lie."

"Why did she do it?" She knew it was a stupid question. Jess surprised her by standing up, pacing back and forth. After a moment, she rose to her feet as well.

"Maybe it's because my supposed best friend is a fuckin lunatic! I mean what the hell happened to you Rory? I can't even explain how upset I am with you," he said harshly.

"Jess this isn't my entire fault! You're the one who brought her to this bridge! You know how important it is to me and yet you just thought about yourself!"

"No I thought you were going back to your house to study like you told me!"

"Oh that's much better! You were going to lie to me!" Jess turned away from her, running both hands through his hair.

"I can't do this Rory. I can't be friend with you if this is what's gonna happen when ever I date someone. I just can't deal with the shit you throw at me!" Rory crossed her arms in front of her. The words won't come out, just say it! She needed to tell him now. "Bye Rory." He turned and started walking away. She needed to say something.

"N….No!" She shouted out quickly. He turned to look at her. "Why do you get to decide if we're friends or not? Don't I get a say? Don't you even want to know why Tracy bothered me so much?"

"Because you want to make my life miserable?" he said sarcastically.

"No! It's because when you're with her or anyone else for that matter it makes me miserable! Maybe 'just friends' isn't good enough for me anymore! I've been keeping this from you for along time, but I'm just gonna say it! I. Love. You. Okay? Not in the you're my best friend way, but the pretend to like Hemmingway, let you drink the last cup of coffee way that drives me insane! I just…I didn't want you to say that you didn't love me because if you don't-"

She was startled when he cut her off, not with his words, but with his lips crashing into hers. He backed her up so that she was firmly against a tree. She reciprocated with just as much vehemence. He put his arms around her waist, and hers went around his neck. It was full of emotions; anger, frustration, love. She pulled him as close to her as she possibly could, and pretended that the moment never had to end.


	11. One Date, One Bet

She never wanted this moment to end. Her back pressed against a tree, her front pressed against him. It felt delicious and she knew that nothing in the world could compare. After a few more minutes, he pulled away slightly leaving them both panting for air. When she nervously opened her eyes she was met with his warm chocolate ones. Despite everything that just happened, she blushed and looked away. She was nervous and didn't know why. I mean, they practically made out in plain sight, this shouldn't make her nervous.

Suddenly, his hand pulled her face gently towards his and he lightly kissed her forehead, one of the sweetest things he'd done. She could almost cry right now.

"Why are you nervous?" he whispered in her hair. She gave him a light smile.

"I don't know, maybe because I just kissed my best friend, and I don't know how he feels about it," she whispered back. He smirked before leaning in to kiss her again, slow and sensual.

"You still don't know?" he asked sarcastically. She laughed and shook her head.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea. So, I hate to bring this up but are you and…you know…definitely over?" She asked nervously, shifting from one foot to another.

"Rory, I wouldn't have kissed you if I planned on getting back together with her. I would also be out of my mind." She smiled.

"So, does this mean we're like together?"

"What do you mean by together?" He asked, teasing her for being nervous. She bit her lip, not really wanting to ask again.

"Fine, we don't have to be anything. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get home." She tried to keep the smile from her face as she marched away from the tree. He quickly swung her back around towards him and pulled her close.

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" She smiled when he said boyfriend.

"Ah well if you tease your girlfriend….than yes," she said mockingly. "Do you think you could walk me home? It's late and my mother is probably freaking out." He nodded.

"Of course, shall we?" He gestured for her to walk in front of him. He tried to hide a smile as she instantly reached back and tangled their fingers together. They walked in a peaceful silence, nothing awkward. She was completely happy just walking with him, no words spoken. He noticed that she was walking a tad slower than usual, and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked once they reached her front porch. He pulled her into a long and searing kiss that left her wanting more. She parted her lips allowing him entrance to her mouth. As soon as she started to pull him impossibly closer, he pulled away earning a groan of complaint from Rory.

"You are such a tease Mr. Mariano," she whispered in his ear. He gave her his signature smirk.

"You are so dating me for my body Ms. Gilmore," he retorted. She pretended to think it over.

"Well…you're probably right. I don't see you complaining," she said with a smile before walking up the steps to the front door. He watched as she quietly opened the door to avoid waking her mother. He put his hands in his jacket, and walked across the lawn to his house.

As soon as Rory walked in she knew her mother was up. A plate of red vines was on the table, and a movie was paused. She tiptoed into the kitchen where Lorelai was rummaging in the fridge.

"Mom?" she asked tentatively.

"Rory! You're home, good." She quickly shut the fridge door with a soda in hand. She grabbed Rory's hand and led them out to the couch.

"Geez what's your problem woman!" Rory exclaimed after being thrown on the couch.

"Tell me everything. Don't you dare say nothing happened because I so saw that mildly pornographic kiss on the lawn!" She squealed. Rory buried her head in a pillow.

"Mom it wasn't really anything. After I left the house, I went to the bridge and he was there. We got into a fight because Tracy broke up with him and then he said we couldn't be friends and I told him it wasn't his choice and then I told him I loved him and then he kissed me, okay?" Lorelai's mouth hung open.

"That wasn't very detailed! Who taught you how to tell a story?"

"Mom please it's just new and I don't want it getting around, okay?"

"Fine….So how was it?" Lorelai said suggestively. Rory blushed.

"It was really…nice. He's such a good kisser," she gushed.

"Ah so it was way more than nice." Rory laughed.

"So are you two like officially boyfriend; girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah we are," Rory said feeling giddy inside. Lorelai became serious for a moment.

"Rory, you know this means that some of the rules are gonna have to change. I probably won't want you guys in your room with the door closed like you normally would. And under the circumstance that he hurts you I will be forced to kill him, any questions?" she asked. Rory smiled.

"Yes mommy," she said jokingly.

"Good. Now go get some sleep. We're going to Luke's early tomorrow."

"Why" Lorelai gave her a look.

"We just are, okay? Goodnight my darling child!" She said before dashing upstairs to her room. Rory just smiled and shook her head. When she got in her room she couldn't help letting out a giddy laugh about what happened today.

She and Jess actually kissed! The thought was hard to imagine, and yet it happened. She couldn't be more excited about seeing him. She got ready for bed, and slipped beneath the covers. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

"So, do you think that Luke buys them curly, or he actually makes them? Lorelai pondered out loud. Rory would've answered but Luke came out with a huff.

"Lorelai I make them myself. If you're going to carry on about them every time you come in I will give you straight fries! Besides, it's eight in the morning! I shouldn't have even given you fries!"

"Luke! I cannot believe the words that just came out of your mouth!" Rory rolled her eyes. She moved away from her mother and Luke as they continued to fight. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet on a Sunday morning? She took a bite out of her Danish, but almost choked when she saw Jess come out of the kitchen with her order.

"I believe this is yours," He said while placing a plate of pancakes in front of her. She gave him an incredulous look.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Well, technically you ordered it…I was just doing my job," he smirked.

"I see. This is weird you usually fill my coffee, now you bring me food." He shook his head.

"Would you like me to take it back and have Luke bring it out for ya?" He said in a teasing tone. She grinned at him.

"No, I guess your food is okay. You did make this didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I bet you they're the best pancakes you've ever eaten," he said smugly. She just laughed.

"Is that so? Well, what are you gonna bet me?" She said teasingly.

"Hmm I see you're in a playful mood Ms. Gilmore." He leaned in close to her ear. "If you win, and they aren't the best, than I will take you out to dinner. If you lose, and they are the best, I will still take you out to dinner. However you won't be allowed to kiss me." Rory raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I would want to kiss you?"

"Huh, well I could come up with a couple of reasons."

"You know, you're basically saying that if you win, you don't get to kiss me. Sounds kinda mean to do to your self." She had arrogance written all over her face.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem. Some of us have self-control," he whispered very close to her ear. She shivered but tried to keep it hidden.

"I see well I guess we'll decide who wins," she said as she grabbed her fork and cut off a piece of her pancake. She dragged out the anticipation as she slowly lifted it to her mouth. "Here goes," she said as she took the bite off her fork. One minute later her eyes went wide, and Jess knew he had won.

"Pretty tasty huh?" He teased.

"Oh my God Jess! These are amazing! How? How was I able to land my self a chef for a boyfriend?" She questioned jokingly. He just shrugged.

"So you do know this means that you lost." Her face fell.

"So when is this doomed date going to occur?"

"Well, whenever you want is fine." Rory thought it over.

"In three years?" She asked hoping he would forget by then. He shook his head.

"I was thinking more like Friday night." Rory bit her lip.

"That's a week away, long time." She looked at him. "But I guess Friday sounds good." He gave her a nod and grabbed a coffee pot to fill her mug.

"Could you put that in a to-go cup? Mom and I are supposed to go shopping today so we better get going," she said apologetically.

"That's cool. I've gotta work all day any way. Stop by for dinner?" He said while placing the plastic lid on her cup.

"Of course, otherwise we'd starve." She joked before leaning over the counter to give him a quick kiss. He gladly reciprocated until Lorelai was heard clearing her throat.

"You know, I do believe playing tonsil hockey in a dining establishment is a major health violation." Jess looked away as Rory blushed.

"Come on mother, mustn't keep the sales waiting," she said quickly as She pulled Lorelai through the door. Jess just smirked and got back to work.

On his way in the house, Jess noticed that his mom was waiting for him in the dining room. He sighed before sitting in the chair next to her.

"Oh Jess, good you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Everything…okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well, the school called again," she whispered. He hung his head.

"Listen, mom I-" She cut him off.

"I am so proud of you Jess," she said with a large smile. His head shot up.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The principal said that you're graduating at the end of next month in the top five percent of your class! You did it, you're going to graduate!" She stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry to cut this down, but I've only got thirty minutes for lunch."

"Oh I knew you wouldn't want to make a big deal out of it," she said rolling her eyes. "I just knew you could do it."

"Thanks, but could you not tell anyone else? I don't want everyone to find out."

"Oh yes leave it to you to not want to share something great. But I promise I won't tell. But hey, if I were you I would get working on college applications. I know it's late, but hey it's worth a shot huh?" She was so excited that Jess had to laugh.

"Ok mom. And, thanks for being this excited it really does mean a lot to me,"

"Aw I knew you had a soft spot," she teased.

"Yea well, don't get used to it," he said as he got something to eat. Once he headed back to the dinner, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself for accomplishing what he did. He couldn't wait to tell Rory.


	12. A Sprinkle of Adventure

The week flew by in a flurry of papers, projects, and Paris. Rory was so thankful when the last bell of the week rang. She slowly packed up her things and walked out of Chilton ready to catch the bus. As she walked out into the parking lot, she swung her bag around to pull out a book to read as she waited. However, as soon as she turned around she saw Jess leaning against his car, waiting for her. He looked incredibly hot and Rory almost blushed at the thoughts she was having. He gave her a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I figured that instead of riding a bus that smells like shit, you could ride with me in a car that looks like shit," he explained sarcastically. She laughed.

"I see. And on the plus side, you're much easier on the eyes than the bus driver."

"Well at least that narrows down the competition," he said before walking over to her, planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled before heading over to the passenger's side of the car. He walked around to the driver's side. Rory smiled to herself as she realized that any other good little boy would've opened the door for her. He knew she had an independent mind and respected her for it. It was nice that he realized that she didn't need to be showered with nice gestures. The thought of it made her that much more elated that he was hers. When she got in, he noticed a goofy smile on her face.

"What is it Ror? You look like a clown invaded your body," he said jokingly.

"Haha very funny. I was actually just thinking about you," she said.

"Hmm, good thoughts?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always," she whispered. He started the car, and laced their fingers together as they drove towards Stars Hollow.

When they arrived at her house, Rory quickly realized that they had not been in this situation before. Lorelai had always been home when they were there together. This made her a little nervous.

They both got out and Jess smirked as he saw how freaked out she was about him coming in.

"So are we gonna go in or stare at our shoes?" He asked as she fumbled with her key for a few minutes longer than necessary.

"Oh, well…yes. Let's go in?" she said quickly as s he opened the door. Both of them headed into the living room as she dropped her stuff by the side of the couch. When he sat down, he noticed when she sat at least two feet away from him. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Rory, we've been alone in the house before. I don't think you need to sit in Russia over there," he said in a sympathetic tone.

"I know, but we've never been alone in the house before under these new circumstances," she reasoned.

"You mean the circumstances that we're kissing?" She nodded. "Ror, nothing is gonna happen that you don't want to happen. I promise." She smiled before curling up right next to him.

"So, on our first date tonight I still don't get to kiss you huh," she asked with a pout. He turned away, determined not to give in to her.

"Nope. I never give in to persuasion." He said with confidence. Rory raised an eyebrow. Her inner minx was finally coming free.

"Well I'm not going to make it easy on you," she whispered.

"Oh yea?" He liked the sound of that. Where was the shy girl that had barely wanted to sit next to him five seconds ago? He liked that she decided to disappear.

"I bought a new dress for tonight, little, black dress to be exact."

"Well it's gonna take more than you in a dress to get me to break," he said placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

"We'll see tonight, won't we?" She said with a smile. He scoffed.

"I guess we will." She turned so that she was facing him, and no more words needed to be said. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her arms quickly went around his neck as his held into her slight waist. He was taking it slow, but she wanted more. She ran her hands through his hair earning her a small moan from him. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, slowly exploring what she'd already memorized by heart. She felt him slowly lean into her as she suddenly felt her back flat against the couch with him on top of her. She noticed that he was holding him self above her, but she wanted to feel his weight on hers. She gently stroked his arms until she could feel him give her what she wanted.

Rory could tell they were treading on dangerous waters. They both knew there was a line that couldn't be crossed just yet. However they were approaching that line with more fervor with every touch; his fingers on her stomach, her hands low on his hips.

Suddenly, Rory heard the door swing open, and reacted by throwing Jess in the floor, nearly hitting the coffee table. She tried to stifle a laugh as hey tried to get is brain wrapped around the idea that his girlfriend just kicked his ass.

"Mother in the house! That's code for hands in the air in case you didn't know," she exclaimed as she saw Jess catching his breath on the floor, and Rory laughing on the couch.

"You two better not be fornicating in here, that's a terribly uncomfortable couch, she teased. Jess just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Ms. Gilmore but I really must be going." He turned to Rory. "I'll come by around seven?" He gave her a pointed look and she bit her lip to keep the smile in.

"Yea, I'll be ready." He nodded before placing a considerably light kiss on her cheek.

As soon as he left, Lorelai was all over it.

"Rory, I may have been joking about what I said before but it seems to me like you two were getting pretty heated in here." Rory brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," she said nervously.

"Rory you know that I like Jess. He's a decent kid. But I really don't think you should be rushing into anything, you've been dating a week, I shouldn't come home to see you in a horizontal position on the couch."

"I know mom and your right. We've only been dating a week. But mom, we've known each other for almost five months. I mean I feel like I know him more than anyone else. I know that he knows me better that anyone except you of course. I mean he can just look at me and know what I'm feeling, and it feels incredible, you know?" Lorelai nodded.

"Yea, I know what you mean. But please I just want you to be careful."

"I know we will. I don't think I'm ready for…that to happen anytime soon." She said shifting in her seat.

"Okay good. Now, he's coming in two hours. Go eat and get ready missy!"

"You got it," she said smiling. Tonight she was gonna make him kiss her no matter what he said.

It was ten minutes to seven and Rory was finally ready. She finished putting on her small black heels, and did a last check in the mirror.

"Sweets you are gonna knock his socks off," Lorelai praised as she came out of her room.

"I hope so," she said as she spun around. Soon enough, she heard a knock on the door and quickly took a deep breath. As she swung the door open her jaw almost dropped as far as his. He was wearing a really nice pair of jeans with a nice button down shirt. His hair was gelled just right and she had to fight the urge to just jump him right then and there.

He was also having trouble concentrating. He black dress was shorter than he thought, and her hair was down and curled, just the way he loved it. He cleared his throat as she leaned into him.

"What? I don't get to hug you," she asked innocently.

"Yeah right, I know all your tricks," he said. He pulled her in close, breathing in the scent of coffee and her strawberry soap. When they pulled away, Rory waved goodbye to her mother, and grabbed his hand as they went out to his car.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked brushing a hand through his hair.

"It's my little secret. However when we do get there, you're gonna want to kiss me so bad," he said teasingly

"Please, I can so resist you, trust me," she said with confidence. He just smirked.

"I'm sure. Now just enjoy the ride, no seducing the driver," he smirked. She put her hands up innocently as he continued to drive.

"Okay, we're here. He said as he parked the car. Rory got out, in awe of what she saw.

"Jess. This is the New Haven green!" She shrieked.

"Really? Huh, just thought it looked nice." She swatted his arm.

"oh my god I need to kiss you," she whispered giving him the pout and swishing her dress so that it slid a little higher. He groaned but closed his eyes.

"I refuse to give into your seductive ways," he whispered close to her ear. "Later, however, I will have no choice," he gave her ear a light bite as she squirmed.

"Fine then, let's eat!" He laughed as she pulled him in the direction of an ice cream shop.

After buying her a vanilla cone with sprinkles, and getting himself a cup with plain chocolate ice cream, the two of them sat on a bench in the middle of the square.

"I love this place at night," she whispered out loud. He grinned at her.

"Yeah it's nice here." She watched as he took a bite of his plain ice cream. She decided to give him some adventure so she took his spoon from him, ignored his protest, and scooped some of her sprinkles into his cup. He gave her a teasing glare.

"That was so uncalled for," he attempted to scowl, but she was bent over in a fit of contagious giggles. After she gained her wits again she looked at him.

"I just though you could use a little excitement in your life," she said with a shrug.

"With sprinkles?" She simply nodded before licking her ice cream cone.

"You know, rainbow sprinkles are supposed to be good for you," she reasoned. He just laughed and pulled her closer.

"Hey Rory?" He asked quietly, stroking her hand with his.

"Yea?" She said, bright and bubbly.

"I'm graduating…top five percent." She looked at him, not sure if she had heard him correct. When she saw the seriousness in his warm eyes, she pulled his face into hers and kissed him, long and slow, enjoying the moment. She didn't care that she wasn't allowed to; she just drank him in letting him know that she was proud of him. After a few minutes, she let her forehead rest against his, giving him a small smile.

"Jess, I'm so, so proud of you. I knew you could do it," she whispered.

"I couldn't have done it with out you," he replied with a shrug. "On a light note, I do believe you broke the terms of our bet Ms. Gilmore." She rolled her eyes.

"You complaining?" she asked him with a sigh.

"Absolutely not," he replied.

"Than shut up and kiss me again," she whispered before he pulled her closer.

"Yes ma'am." He complied with her wishes, and kissed her with everything he had.


	13. Secret Outings, Secret Applications

A/N Before I continue with the story I just have to say that I am loving the reviews you guys write. Seriously, I don't thank you enough, but it really means a lot to me. Especially those who review every chapter, it's nice to know I have some followers! I would like to Thank Goddess of the Rain Pixies for pointing out my blonde moment flaw. In the last chapter Jess got ice cream in a cup, and I was quickly reminded of how he ranted about ice cream always being better in cones! Thank you! Okay, long note, once again you guys rock and I can't wait to continue this story!

Love,

Litfan1824

The next couple of weeks were hectic for both Rory and Jess. Graduation was approaching quickly for both of them and both had major stress building up. Rory was busy preparing for finals, and waiting for college acceptance letters while Jess was busy filling out late admission forms to any colleges he could.

It was becoming harder and harder to stay apart. Most of their time together was in the morning when she and Lorelai would come in for coffee, and dinner when they'd stop by. Stolen kisses and quick conversations were becoming tiring for both of them.

On the Sunday before finals started, Rory came sauntering in to the diner late. Jess was still stacking chairs when she quickly took one down again to sit, head plopped right onto the table. Jess smirked at her.

"Long night?" he asked.

"And getting longer," she mumbled. He pulled off another chair to sit with her, rubbing small circles on her back. "mmm, that feels good," she mumbled. She looked at him with a warm smile.

"So, can I get you something or just here for the view?" he said arrogantly. She smirked.

"Nothing for me, just wanted to see my favorite diner boy," she whispered while pinching his cheek.

"Well that's a relief, the only other one in here is Luke," he quipped. She attempted to wave her hand at him.

"I would hit you, but I'm to physically exhausted."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I don't know about you, but my brain's a little tired as well," Rory simply nodded at him. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up and getting back to work. He had told Luke he would stay after to close up for some extra cash, so he now had a few tables left and the counter to clear off. Besides, Luke was taking Lorelai out so if he were late she'd probably kill him.

Rory simply watched him work; the way his arms would flex when he wiped down a table, or the way he would flip his hair out of his warm brown eyes. She smiled thinking about how lucky she was to have him. When he looked up, she quickly cast her gaze to the table she was sitting at. He had caught her staring.

"See something you like Gilmore?" he questioned while stacking chairs on the last table. She blushed.

"Actually I was trying to find something decent to look at, wasn't happening," she retorted.

"Ouch, that was such a blow to the ego," he clutched his heart, but she waved him off.

"Trust me, it would do you good to tone it down a few notches," she teased. He came over and crouched down so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"You like it," he whispered into her ear. She cupped his face between her delicate hands, bringing them inches apart. She stroked his cheek gently, and smiled at him.

"I love it," she whispered slowly. He gave her a small smile before closing the gap between them, reveling in the feeling that he could take his time. No bus for her to catch, no early meeting at the school for him, just time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lazily ended the kiss, dropping her head to his shoulder. After a few minutes, she looked up at him. "Do you have a radio in here?" He laughed before standing up and going behind the counter. She followed, deciding on sitting at the counter while he cleaned.

"So what time do you have to be home?" he wondered. She shrugged.

"Mom said I should be home by ten. It's usually by nine, but since it's currently eight she's giving me the extra hour out so I could come see you," she explained. Jess nodded.

"I always liked her." Rory giggled.

"Yea, me too." Rory listened to the music as Jess worked. She couldn't help but noticed how right it was that they were here together. It wasn't even like they were doing anything exciting. She was listening to a static filled radio while he wiped down the counter, going in the back to clean a mug every now and then. Despite all of this, she was just thrilled that they were spending time together, and no one else was around getting in their business. There was no where else she'd rather be. She was trying to hide her smile, but when he looked at her he could tell she was thinking about something involving him.

"What's so funny over there?" he asked teasingly. Rory shook her head.

"Nothing?" she half questioned. Jess walked around so he was standing right in front of her.

"Come on, tell me," he whispered with a smirk. Right then she felt like she could just tell him everything and anything. But she wasn't going to crack.

"Nope, you'll think it's funny," she whispered back. He pushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear.

"I won't, I promise." She bit her lip.

"Pinky promise?" She asked like a kid. He laughed but offered her his finger.

"There, now tell me what was so funny."

"Okay, but you can't look at me while I do this, okay? So put your eyes somewhere other than mine." He gave her a look before turning around. She stood up quietly, and slipped her hands around his waist from behind, making him jump slightly. She leaned up so that her lips were right by his ear. "I was just thinking about how happy I am just being with you even though all you're doing is wiping down tables. There's no where else I'd rather be," she whispered. He turned around slowly in her arms, and placed his hands in her waist, toying with the hem of her shirt.

"How did I get so lucky," he whispered before capturing her lips with his own in a mind blowing kiss. Rory quickly reciprocated, running her hands through his hair gently. As the kiss deepened, neither cared that anyone could see them, they were lost to the rest of the world and that's all that they cared about.

The two soon found themselves walking hand in hand back home at ten thirty. Rory had laughed when he realized that they we're almost half an hour late. When they got to her front porch, both let out a sigh of relief as they noticed that Lorelai was not home. He took both of her hands in his own. She looked up at him.

"So I guess we won't be seeing much of each other until the end of next week, huh?"

"Probably not. I've got finals everyday except Friday, and yours start Tuesday right?" He nodded.

"Yea, but I'm not too worried about them. If you want, I could come over and help you study," he said suggestively. She rolled her eyes.

"Yea right I'd never get any studying done with you around," she whispered wiggling her hips against his.

"Keep that up and you're not getting inside," he murmured as she pushed her forehead up against his.

"Well as much as I would love to stand out here, I should get inside."

"Yea. See you tomorrow for coffee?"

"Of course, how else would I make it through the day," she said before leaning up to give him a chaste kiss. He pulled away, gave her a wink and walked next door where the lights were still on. She smiled and crossed her arms before heading inside to study more before bed.

The next morning was a big rush. Her English final was today and she had no doubt that it would be difficult. Slightly flustered, she walked into the diner alone opting to let Lorelai sleep until she had to go to work. Jess had already pulled down a mug and was currently filling it as she tossed her backpack next to a stool. She sat down tossing him a grateful smile.

"Have I ever told you that you're a God?" He shrugged.

"I don't believe so."

"Well you are, my friend. I mean Poseidon, Hercules, they got nothing on you, baby," she ranted before taking a slow sip of the hot liquid. He chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anything else you want? Pancakes?" He asked with his pen poised.

"Ooh will you make the pancakes?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Okay then, I'll have those." She said with a smile. Ten minutes later she had a stack of pancakes to dive into. She looked at her watch occasionally making sure she didn't miss the bus. He noticed her glancing repeatedly at her wrist and smirked.

"I could wrap those up for you if you want," he offered.

"Oh, no I've got twenty minutes; I just get a little nervous. Especially since it's finals week and all," she explained, sipping her coffee.

"I see. Are you staying after school today?"

"Unfortunately yes. Paris wants the last issue of the Franklin to be the size of the New York Times so we've gotta put it all together after school."

"Geez maybe she should get a boyfriend to pull that stick out of her ass," he joked.

"Ha! If only it were that easy. And she does have a boyfriend, that's the scary part." Jess shook his head.

"Unbelievable. So I guess when you get home stop by and I'll make you dinner. Lorelai will mostly likely be here, or in the worst case scenario upstairs with Luke," he said making her cringe.

"Oh my God I cannot believe you put that image in my head," she made a gagging motion.

"Well I'm cooking for you so that should make you forgive me."

"Right, how lucky I am to have a chef for a boyfriend," she said while reaching into her bag for some money.

"I believe we've been over that," he said while watching her count out change. "What are you doing?" He asked tilting his head at her.

"I'm paying. It's what you do when you eat at a dining establishment."

"Keep it, you can pay me later," he said with a wink. Rory blushed, but put the money back in her bag.

"We'll see about that mister," she said, tossing her hair out of her eyes. She got off the stool and swung her bag back on her back. She leaned over the counter to give him a kiss, and with one last wave she walked out to wait for her bus.

Jess had been sitting in class when a woman came and told him that the principal would like to speak with him. As he walked down the familiar path, he went through all the things he'd done that could get him in trouble, but surprisingly none came to mind. He nervously knocked on the door, and a stern voice beckoned him in. He took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk and waited for whatever punishment was bound to be given to him.

"Jess, as I understand you addressed all of your college applications so that they came to the school, is that correct?" Jess swallowed.

"Yes, but I can explain. I didn't want my mom finding out that I-"

"That you what? Applied to prestigious schools such as Yale, Brown, and Harvard?" Jess couldn't breath. "Did you think that you would get in?" the principal asked, now in a lighter tone. Jess stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well, my girlfriend applied to those schools, so I thought I should at least give it a shot. I mean you said it yourself, I'm one of the smartest people here." Even though Rory had gotten hers last week, she still hadn't decided. He wanted to apply to the top contenders, plus Brown was for his own personal gain.

"I know that Jess. But I want to know if you actually thought that you could get in. Because if you don't believe it, then it won't happen." Jess took a moment to think.

"I think I could get in. I have no doubt in my mind that if any of those schools accepted me, I would do just fine," he responded confidently. Suddenly, the principal was smiling at him. He looked behind him to make sure someone didn't walk in, but he really was smiling at Jess.

"Jess I have to tell you, I didn't have high hopes for you. However when I got these, I was more than excited for you." He placed three large envelopes in front of Jess. "I got a call from the Yale admissions office. They told me that they want to offer you a partial scholarship to be in their writing program. All I have to say is, you must write one hell of an essay." Jess was still in awe of what he saw in front of him.

"I didn't write an essay." The principal's eyes went wide. "I sent all three a manuscript."

"Like…a manuscript for a…a bo…book?" He was stunned that Jess could do such a thing. However Jess just shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't call it a book. It's more like a short novel."

"Jess that is amazing. I never thought I'd say this but…I'm proud of you. Now take this acceptance letters, and go tell your mom," he said gently. Jess nodded, gathered them up and got out of the chair. "Oh and Jess, I'll see you at graduation." Jess smirked and left the room. As soon as he was in the hallway, a full blown smile took over his features. He couldn't wait to share the news with his mom, but mostly Rory. Then maybe they could go off to college together.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Since when was he the long term type? He smiled as he thought about what Rory had said to him just last night. Oh right, since he had a girlfriend that he was in love with. He shook his head, and headed back to class. The rest of the day wouldn't be so bad.

A/N Let me know if you like what I did here. I'm not so sure about the jess going to college thing yet so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	14. Graduation Number One

Rory woke up to the feeling of a large amount of weight shoving her to the side of her bed. Her eyes quickly shot open thinking she was under attack. However with a groan, she realized that her mother was trying to squeeze into bed with her.

"Mom, this is the first morning that I get to sleep past six! Why am I currently awake at seven!" Lorelai gave her a smile.

"My baby is graduating today…" she said dreamily.

"Oh god, here we go," Rory mumbled before covering her face with a pillow.

"I remember as if it were yesterday. I walked you in to your first day of kindergarten…two hours early thanks to you. Little did I know that twelve years later you would be graduating." Rory raised her eye brows.

"Wait, you didn't think I would graduate?" Lorelai thought about what she'd said, not catching the mistake.

"Don't interrupt mommy. Anyway here we are! In five hours you will say adios to that hell hole they call a school," Lorelai whispered. Rory just smirked.

"Mom, they are the reason I'm going to Yale, remember?" Lorelai gave her a curios look.

"Speaking of which, have you told Jess what you decided?" Rory squirmed.

"Um well you see I was gonna tell him but I uh...no," she sputtered out.

"Rory! I think that the kid deserves to know! It's probably killing him not knowing if you're going an hour a way or ten hours away!"

"I know! I know okay? It just hasn't been the right time!" She got out of bed pacing the room. Lorelai sat up.

"Rory, this isn't a marriage proposal. There isn't a perfect time! You just have to come out and say baby we're going to Yale!" Rory laughed at her mother's exclamation.

"I don't think they'll let him in if he didn't apply," she joked.

"Darn, you're right. So what is he doing after graduation?" Rory looked at her mom.

"I…don't actually know. We haven't really talked about it." Lorelai looked at her.

"Rory, are you telling me you guys haven't discussed the future?"

"Well, Jess is an in the moment kinda guy. For all I know, he could be deciding to take a year trip to Rome," she explained.

"And you're okay with not knowing that?" Rory let out a sigh.

"Mom, Jess and I are special. He doesn't have to tell me his plans because I know that he loves me, and wouldn't do anything without me. If something were up, I would feel it. I have this feeling that we're going to be okay, and I trust my instincts." Lorelai got off the bed, and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"My little girl is growing up…and she's graduating today," Lorelai said sweetly. Rory gave her a grin. I guess we should head to Luke's now so I can start getting ready!"

"Why so you can suck face over the counter? Luke hates that by the way."

"Um yea except when he's doing it with you," Rory retorted. Lorelai simply left the room, humming a funky tune. Rory laughed and went back into her closet pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was feeling pretty happy about today, why not tease her boyfriend a little. She left her hair down, just the way he liked it.

The bells jingled as Lorelai sauntered up to the counter with Rory right behind her. Both took a seat at the counter and waited for service. Jess came out first, coffee in hand. Seeing Rory in minimal clothing made him choke slightly as he walked up to where they were seated.

"See something you like, Mariano," She mocked him. He swallowed.

"Yea, I could name a few things actually," he replied not missing a beat. Lorelai waved him over.

"Hey when you're done playing cutesy over there could I get some coffee?" Jess walked over and poured her a mug earning him a slew of complements. He returned to his station in front of Rory.

"So, why are you doing this to me woman?" He said with a smirk. She shrugged.

"I'm just really happy today, and seeing you squirm makes me even happier," she teased.

"Aha well we could go back to your house for a little pre-graduation rendezvous?" he asked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Rory, in no hurry to decline, said that she and Jess were gonna go read, and quickly left hand in hand.

"So, you are coming today right?" She asked giving his hand a squeeze.

"I wouldn't miss the most important day in my girlfriend's life," he said jokingly. She knew he was serious.

"Okay good. And I promise tomorrow I will be there taking pictures of you so that after you graduate I can mock you," she said sticking her tongue out. He smirked before pulling her up the steps to his house. "Didn't you want to go to my house?"

"Yeah, but I've got something I want to give to you," he winked.

"Ooh present?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yea, a present." They walked up the stairs to his room where Rory immediate plopped on his bed, snuggling into his pillow.

"Comfy?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded, then beckoned him with one finger. Who was he to deny her wishes? She pulled him down half on top of her so he didn't crush her.

"So, are you ready for your gift?" He whispered next to her ear, trying to ignore her wondering hands going up and down his back.

"Mm, let's just snuggle for a while?" She said dreamily. He sat up so he could look at her. Something was off.

"Rory? Are you okay?" She bit her lip.

"Yea I just wanted to…be with you," she whispered, somewhat embarrassed. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Rory, I want you to be able to tell me things, even if it's embarrassing. I'll even close my eyes if you want," he said to lighten the mood. Rory smiled.

"Okay then, head down," she ordered playfully.

"Yes ma'am." He complied. Rory took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair to calm her nerves.

"Okay I realize that this is late notice, but I've chosen a school." At this, Jess's head shot up.

"Which school," He asked softly. Rory bit her lip.

"I'm going to Yale," she said confidently. Jess smiled before kissing her gently.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know really…I guess telling you would make this actually real which means that in less than three months, I have to let go of seeing you everyday." He pulled her into a hug.

"Rory, not everything has to change. You never know, we might get to see each other everyday. So how bout that present?" Rory's eyes lit up once more.

"Okay, I'm ready. But then I'll have to leave you, I've got to get ready." Jess smirked before climbing off the bed over to his desk. He grabbed a long thin box with a bow wrapped around it.

"Now, don't get to excited, it's nothing big," he said modestly. Rory reached her hands out and took it from him, gingerly removing the bow and opening the box. Suddenly, her smile dropped and a shocked expression covered her face.

"Jess…this is an acceptance letter."

"Yes it is."

"It's an acceptance letter to Yale."

"Right you are," he joked.

"Jess Mariano…that's your name." Jess chuckled.

"Well would you look at that? It is my name."

"So that means that this is an acceptance letter from Yale accepting you!" Rory's face seemed to glow as she stumbled off the bed throwing herself into his arms. "Jess! You got into Yale!"

"Well you didn't actually think I would let you go alone, did you?" He held her close, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his.

"How did you do this? You are more amazing than even I could've pictured."

"Nah, they probably just thought I was hot," Rory smacked his arm before continuing to read the letter.

"Did you see this? A partial scholarship for their writing department! You must write one hell of an essay," she joked. Jess swallowed. He hadn't told her about his semi-book. He wanted to surprise her with a published copy, not something he had thrown together.

"Uh yea, I guess so. Hey look, you better get going or they won't let you graduate." Rory looked at the clock and gasped.

"You're right, I'll see you there?" He pulled her in to a long satisfying kiss.

"I wouldn't miss it," he whispered into her ear.

"Looks like someone's going soft," She teased.

"Nah, it comes and goes," he said with a shrug. She gave him one last kiss before heading back to her house to get ready.

When both Gilmore's arrived at the ceremony, Rory was ushered to a room where all graduates where to meet as Lorelai walked over to where her grandparents had reserved seats. She saw Sookie and Jackson bickering about one thing or another. She noticed that Luke was there waiting for her. She laughed when he motioned the words 'help me' to her as her grandparents asked him multiple questions.

"Hey mom, dad could you not harass my boyfriend? Please and thank you!" she said cheerfully when she made it to her seat.

"Honestly Lorelai is it so wrong for us to want to get to know the men in your life?" Emily sneered.

"Yes actually," she replied. Emily hastily turned back to the pamphlet in her hand.

"Sorry it took as a while, Rory couldn't find her shoes."

"Let me guess, oven?" he asked.

"No, microwave."

"Oh right, my mistake," he said sarcastically. She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Don't be mean, this is my special day!"

"I didn't know you were graduating." Lorelai swatted him with the pamphlet, and waited for the ceremony to commence. She looked behind her wear she saw Jess and Liz searching for her. She quickly waved them over motioning to the two empty seats beside her. Liz smiled as both of them took a seat.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it I know Rory will be thrilled that you came." Jess smirked at her while his mother started chatting away about jewelry, and unfortunately, his graduation.

"Rory and I are so excited for you, we're gonna get foam fingers and big Jess signs," Lorelai teased.

"Ah geez, no signs. Foam fingers are okay," he said jokingly. Suddenly, the headmaster's voice boomed out over the loud speaker. Lorelai covered her ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Darth Vader in the house!" Everyone tried to contain their laughs except Emily who sent death rays at her. Lorelai shrugged but simply kept quiet as everyone up front fiddled with the sound.

"Ah yes there we go. Welcome proud parents and friends to Chilton's Graduation Ceremony! For four years these students have worked so hard to get where they are today. Many students don't make it, so let's give a big round of applause to this year's graduating seniors!" Everyone cheered as a row of students flowed into the reserved seating up front. Rory smiled as she saw a whole row of people there to cheer her on. After taking her seat, she turned around and caught Jess's eyes, giving him a warm smile.

"Don't they just look amazing? Now, as with tradition we have our Valedictorian come up and present a speech. However for the first time in Chilton history we have two wonderful students who have tied for the spot! I would like to welcome them up one at a time to share what they have to say. Our first Valedictorian will be Rory Gilmore!" Everyone cheered as Rory ascended the stairs to stand at the podium. She looked out to see all eyes on her, and slowly began her speech.

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her." Rory paused, looking up to see her mouth close to blubbering with Sookie and Liz. Her grandparents simply looked proud. "Last, but certainly not least I would like to thank Jess Mariano. Not only has he helped me these last few weeks, preparing for finals, writing this speech, but he has also shown me love and faith like no one else. Before he came into my life, I didn't know what love was, and because of him I can safely say that it's a wonderful thing. He's taught me so many things that you can't learn in school about books, music, and sometimes even myself. I can't wait to continue my journey through life with you, thank you. Now, let's graduate! And let the rest of our lives unfold before us." As she stepped down, the applause she received almost brought tears to her eyes. She gave Paris a hug as she went up to give her speech. She laughed lightly when she turned around and saw everyone she loved crying their eyes out, except of course, for Jess who simply gave her a genuine smile and a wink.

About fifteen minutes later she was standing in line waiting to here her name called out. She was slowly shuffling to the front, more ready then ever to get her diploma. She heard them call out Paris's name, and then finally her own. She walked slowly across the stage and then shook the headmaster's hand before taking the precious document from his hand. Before exiting, she look towards her mother and gave her the planned out facial expression that Lorelai repeated. Emily was snapping pictures, but stopped to glare at Lorelai as soon as the face was made. Lorelai just smiled.

"That's my kid," she whispered. Luke gave her hand a light squeeze, and she smiled at him.

After she took off her robe, she headed out to the courtyard where she saw Jess waiting for her. She ran to him, not caring that it was unlady like to run in heels. He pulled her in to a hug as soon as she reached him.

"Hey you," she said, slightly out of breath.

"Hey that was one hell of a speech. I liked the stuff about me," he said nuzzling her neck. She giggled.

"I'm sure you did. Where's the rest of our clan?" She asked before grabbing his hand.

"Sookie and Jackson are inspecting the food. My mom is probably trying to get some of these people to buy her stuff. Lorelai and Luke are most likely making out in the coat closet, and your grandparents are over there," he finished as she looked to wear he was pointing.

"You are such a liar; mom is with them so Luke can't be too far behind." They both walked over to where the adults were chatting in front of the parking lot. Rory got a weird feeling when she saw her grandparents look at her with huge smiles. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them.

"Rory, do you see that car over there with the purple bow?" Rory scanned the parking lot before her eyes settled on a little grey car with a shiny ribbon on it.

"Yes.." she trailed off.

"Well that is a gift from me and your grandmother." Rory's eyes went wide as she hugged both of them.

"Thank you guys so much! You got me a car!" Lorelai mouthed thank you to her mother as Rory continued to thank them herself.

"After everything was said and done, the keys were handed to her as she listened to her mom tell her that they would all meet at Luke's to celebrate. She and Jess went to her new car as the others climbed in their own vehicles and drove off.

"I can't believe they got me a car," she gushed as she started the car. It even sounded new.

"Yea, looks like you'll be driving me around for a change," he said with a smirk on his face.

"No way, I like your car," she said while adjusting the mirrors.

"The only reason you like it is because the back seat is roomy," he said suggestively. She blushed.

"I don't see you complaining," she retorted before pulling out of the school and onto the highway.

"Well we may have a contender. Your backseat looks way comfortable."

"Huh, guess we'll have to try it out, won't we?" She smiled at him.

"I guess we will." They drove to Stars Hollow in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Before they pulled into Luke's Rory spoke.

"Tomorrow is your graduation," she said with a smile.

"Yea, lucky for us it wasn't on the same day," he joked.

"I have a present for you, but you can't have it until after the ceremony, kay?" she said, completely ignoring his statement.

"Okay. Now let's go eat," he said. Both got out of the car and walked into Luke's hand in hand.

A/N Hope you enjoyed! And yes I borrowed her actual speech from the show please don't sue me! Haha of course I tweaked it a tad so I hope everyone liked it.

Don't forget to review!

Litfan1824


	15. Disasters and Perfect Gifts

Rory was currently in a situation where she didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or just duck and cover. She was sitting in the Stars Hollow Auditorium next to her mother, Luke and Liz. She had just watched her boyfriend walk across the stage, accept his diploma, and then steal the mike from the principal while yelling to everyone that he was going to Yale. When the principal had attempted to take back the microphone, he tripped over the cord causing him and Jess to fall off the stage.

Liz and Lorelai had shocked expressions on their face, Luke was trying to contain his laughter, and Rory was simply trying to determine whether he was okay or not. After a few moments of watching them struggle, Rory jumped out of her seat, slowly made her way out to the aisle, and quickly walked to where a group of people were now gathered.

"Jess?" She called frantically. She wasn't really worried, but there was still a 180 pound man on top of him. She watched as someone finally untangled the cord from around the principal's legs, and lifted him to the side. Rory looked back at the crowd which looked more amused than angered by the disruption. The exception, of course, was Mrs. Kim who looked like she would murder everyone if it weren't a sin against God.

"Rory, what are you doing down here?" Rory rolled her eyes before pulling him up.

"Well, you basically ruined the ceremony, the least I could do was pull you off the floor," she teased. The principal then pulled Jess aside. Rory chuckled and gave his hand a light squeeze before returning to her seat. Her mother had finally returned to normal.

"Leave it up to your boyfriend to sabotage the Graduation ceremony," she joked.

"Mom please, it was the principal's fault."

"Whatever you say. Now, why did I not know that Jess was going to Yale! I assume he told you sooner than the rest of us," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Well, I figured it wasn't my place. I mean he told you eventually right?" Just then Liz peaked over.

"My boy is going to Yale! I can't wait to get one of those snazzy stickers!" She then turned to the front where the ceremony had continued.

"What is she talking about?" whispered Rory.

"Not sure. Maybe instead of an honor role sticker, she wants a 'My Hoodlum Son Got into Yale!' sticker." Rory gave her a look.

"He's not a hoodlum! Now, if he had ripped off his robes and streaked across the stage, then you could say he was a hoodlum." Lorelai simply shrugged.

"Well my darling child, the night is young." Lorelai then turned back to watch the rest of the seniors walk across the stage. Luke, believe it or not, was still snickering.

_Outside_

"Wow that was some Graduation," exclaimed Luke as the group walked across to the diner.

"I am never gonna live this down, am I?" cringed Jess. Rory gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry, no one ever forgets the person who ruins a special event."

"Yea, remember last year when Gypsy drove her car through the cheese festival?" Lorelai said dreamily. Rory nodded.

"Yup, and Macy's Cheese Shoppe wouldn't let her buy Swiss cheese for a month, and the Cheddar foundation never let us host the event again." Jess scoffed. They all found a table and Luke brought over coffee for Rory and Lorelai.

"If it makes a difference, I didn't mean to cause too much of a scene, just wanted to let everyone know I'm going to college." Liz pinched his cheek.

"I'm so proud of my baby boy," she cooed. A pained expression crossed his face. Rory laughed before turning to see Luke walk back out of the kitchen with food for everyone.

"Luke, these fries are extra curly!" Lorelai exclaimed. Luke tried to remain calm.

"Lorelai, what have I told you about bringing up the curly fries? Just eat them!" Lorelai shrugged before placing a fry in her mouth.

"Hey Luke, aren't you going to sit with us?" Rory asked. Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"Why, I don't even like him that much," he mumbled, trying not to grin.

"Hey! I work in here every day, how could you not like me? I'm a godsend," Jess protested.

"And modest too," Retorted Luke. He filled Lorelai's cup once more before returning to the kitchen.

"So, when do I get my present?" Jess asked. Rory waved him off.

"Not until later," she said with a wink. Lorelai made a gagging noise.

"It's not sex is it? I swear, do it at his house because I need my sleep tonight," exclaimed Lorelai. Rory and Jess both choked on what they were eating.

"Mom! That was so gross, okay?" Lorelai gave Jess a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry Jess, sounds like she thinks that sex with you would be gross." Rory's eyes grew wide.

"No…That's not what I mean, I mean I'm sure it would be…fine I meant that-"

"Just fine?" Jess butted in. Rory sighed.

"Maybe you two should date," she said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Nah, I like what I have," Jess said before placing a kiss on her forehead. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"You guys are sickeningly cute. I mean geez, you don't even fight anymore, remember those days?" Liz nodded.

"I remember when we were heading over to your Christmas party, and when I mentioned Rory I thought he was gonna die." Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"Yea when Rory came home from the video store, she couldn't get over what a jerk you were," Lorelai teased. Rory blushed.

"Well you did rent Almost Famous." Jess laughed.

"I can't help it, it's a classic!" He replied, trying to defend himself.

"But I'm glad I don't hate you anymore," Rory whispered.

"Me too," he said with a smirk. After another hour of exchanging banter, Liz left so she could get back to working on her shop, and Lorelai had gone up to sit at the counter to flirt with Luke.

"So, you gonna give me my gift?" He said while playfully hitting her shoulder.

"Geez, you're like a little kid."

"Well I did ruin the Graduation so I guess that means I am a kid," he said proudly. Rory smirked.

"I bet you planned for that to happen." She told him before glancing behind her to see her mother batting her eyelashes as Luke scowled at her. She laughed. "Let's go, I can give you your gift now." Rory grabbed his hand and they headed towards the Gilmore House.

"Okay, sit here," she told him once they were inside. She left him on the living room as she headed into her room. He chuckled lightly before doing as he was told, taking a seat on the couch. She returned not five minutes later with a huge gift bag.

"You got me a pony? You really shouldn't have," he joked. She hit him in the head.

"It's not a pony you jerk," she replied.

"okay let's see…" He cleared back the tissue paper, throwing some of it on the floor. "It's pink, how appropriate." She laughed.

"Just, open them in order," she instructed.

"Them? I hope you didn't go through too much trouble," he said half seriously.

"Just open it!" She shrieked. He obliged, pulling out the first individually wrapped box. She helped him tear the paper off, earning a playful glare in her direction. He laughed when he saw what it was.

"Rory, are you kidding?"

"Hey when we're at Yale, I want you to remember how we met."

"So you bought me the special addition of Almost Famous?"

"With bonus features!" She added excitedly. He gave her a light kiss.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She just shrugged before pointing to the next box. It was thinner, but wider then the last. He opened it, once again letting out a laugh.

"I saw you looking at it when you took me to the record store, but I noticed that you didn't buy it," she explained.

"Rory this is The Clash. It's an original album."

"Yes I am well aware of that," she said lightly. "But you have one more."

"I'm afraid to look. You put my gift to shame," he teased.

"Jess you basically gave me you. I mean that acceptance letter is our ticket to being together all the time. You couldn't have given me anything better. Now open!" She exclaimed like a child, folding her legs underneath her.

"Okay, here goes," he whispered before ripping the paper off. What he saw blew him away. He fingered the cover lightly before opening it up to confirm his suspicions. Rory simply smiled like an idiot.

"You like?" She whispered in his ear.

"Rory, this is Hemmingway."

"Yup, first edition. And guess whose name is written on the inside." Jess couldn't believe it.

"Rory this first edition book is signed by the man himself!"

"I know. Last Friday night dinner, I went into my grandpa's study to see if he had a book I could give to you. After I explained to him that you were going to Yale with me, and that you loved Hemmingway he offered it to me."

"I really cannot believe this. Rory, I don't know what to say," he whispered, clearing everything off the couch and putting it on the table.

"You could say thank you," she joked.

"Thank you wouldn't cover it," he whispered before capturing her lips with his own. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down on top of her. He was careful not to put all his weight on her, but she tugged him down, wanting to feel the pressure of his body on hers. She was running her hands through his hair, driving him crazy. She gasped when she felt his cool hands run across her stomach giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

After several minutes, he lazily ended the kiss; dropping soft kisses along her neck and around to her ear. After he made his way back to her lips, he noticed her eyes were closed.

"Rory, open your eyes," he whispered. She obliged, letting her icy blues mix with his warm brown. He just stared at her for a few seconds before cradling her face in his hands. _"I, love, you."_ He placed a kiss to her lips between each word, and when he looked at her after the last one, he noticed that she was crying. "Rory?"

"I was just thinking that…You've never actually said that before," she whispered softly. "I mean, I always knew but it's way different to hear it." He smiled.

"Well, I guess I should say it more," he replied before kissing her again.

"Don't I like that you don't say it that often. It makes it seem more like…like an intimate secret that only I know about."

"Okay, I won't say it." She smiled.

"I love you too by the way."

"I had a feeling," he teased. She swatted his chest. "Hey, you wanna watch Almost Famous," he asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Her complaints were useless. He had already jumped off of her, and was currently putting it in the DVD player. "You better make this up to me," she mumbled before going into the kitchen for some junk food. When she returned, she placed chips, red vines, cookie dough, and two sodas on the table. Before she sat on the couch, Jess pulled her to him by her belt loops, locking his hips to hers. She let out a startled gasp.

"Trust me, I plan on making it up to you in full," he whispered in her ear. She suddenly had a bad case of the goosebumps.

"Good because this movie sucks," she replied before leading him over to the couch. As soon as he sat down, she snuggled into his side with a handful of red vines.

"You gonna share those?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." He chuckled before starting the movie, ignoring her when she booed the screen.

_Luke's_

"Luke, we should go somewhere this summer," Lorelai said absentmindedly. Luke looked up from his receipts.

"Why? I figured you'd want to spend the summer with Rory. I mean she is going off to college in August."

"I know but just for a weekend? Ooh! You could take me camping!"

"Lorelai please, you would go camping with me?" Luke raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, could we camp in a hotel?" Luke laughed.

"Yea, going away together would be nice," he finally replied.

"Ooh I just knew you would love it!" Luke smirked.

"But we don't have to go camping. You pick what you want, I'll be happy with it." Lorelai smiled.

"Wow, you really are the perfect man Luke Danes," she said.

"Well I try." She laughed.

"Okay, I've got to get to the Inn to make sure everything is under control. Are we having dinner later?"

"Yea, pick you up around seven?"

"You got it." She smiled before leaning over the counter to give him a kiss.

She couldn't wait to tell Rory about the trip!

A/N thanks to hollowgirl22 for suggesting sex as the gift! It wasn't the gift per say, but it made a good conversation topic eh? I hope you enjoyed it; I'll be working on chapter 16 so hopefully I can get it up today, or very early tomorrow. Thanks again to everyone who reviews; I love you more than a fat kid loves cake! Ooh, and don't forget to mention what you liked or didn't like. I'm also looking for suggestions, so just throw in anything, I consider it all! Okay this is long enough, feel free to skip this and just go straight for that button!


	16. John McClane is Ticklish?

"So tell me, where exactly are you two going?" Rory asked as Lorelai pulled out Al's take out menu. She was sitting at the kitchen table absorbing the news that her mother and Luke would be leaving…for four days.

"Well, it's not set in stone yet, but we were thinking of going up to Maine, maybe get like a hotel on the beach or something. Are you okay with this? I mean you seem kinda not so sure," Lorelai asked worriedly.

"Oh no, I think it's great. You two totally deserve it. I'm just absorbing it all, that's all," she said quickly, plastering on a fake smile. Lorelai immediately gave her a look. She knew what was up.

"You're worried about what's gonna happen with Jess, aren't you?" Rory tried to come up with something to say, but she knew she'd been beat.

"I guess you could say that," she finally confessed. Lorelai sat at the table.

"Rory, if you aren't ready then that's fine. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't pressure you to do anything." Rory shook her head.

"That's not it. The thing is, I am ready," she whispered. Lorelai sat back, completely shocked.

"Wow, this is…um…quite the surprise. I mean, are you…sure?"

"Yea, I really am. I mean when I'm with him, sometimes I just can't control myself. I'm worried that he's not ready." Lorelai almost choked on her coke.

"Rory, come on. What makes you think that he wouldn't want you, especially if you're throwing yourself at him? That kid would probably jump to the moon if you told him what you're telling me."

"Maybe so, but the other day when we came back to the house after Luke's, we were getting pretty heated, and then after a while we just stopped. We watched Almost Famous, remember? You saw us."

"Yea, so what's your point?"

"My point is, you weren't home for three hours. He knew that, and yet he didn't want to do anything past what we always do." Rory ran her hands through her hair. "Maybe I'm being ridiculous."

"Rory I don't think it's entirely ridiculous, but I do think you interpreted his actions wrongly. Did you ever think that he was just doing it for your sake? I mean you don't exactly scream 'sex addict.'" She teased. Rory smiled.

"I guess. So, about this whole thing, when do you think you'll take your trip?"

"Oh, well I think within the next few weeks. I have to talk to Luke about what days he can leave the diner." Rory nodded.

"Mom, are you okay with this? I mean that whole sex thing?" Rory bit her lip.

"Well, I always hoped you'd stay a virgin forever, but I like Jess and I support your decisions. However, while I'm gone, don't turn this place into a whore house. I will be living here when I return." Rory laughed.

"Thank you for being understanding."

"No problem sweets. Now, what should we get from Al's?" Rory smiled before helping her mother choose a number of items to eat.

The next day, Jess walked over to the Gilmore's, thinking that Rory would want to go to Luke's for breakfast with him. He noticed that the jeep was gone which meant Lorelai had gone off to the Inn. He opened the back door, thinking that he could surprise her first. Walking into the kitchen, not even the coffee pot was on which meant that she probably wasn't awake. He gently pushed her door open, and sure enough she was sleeping.

He quietly tiptoed towards her bed and got in next to her so they were face to face. He started placing butterfly kisses on her lips, slowly coaxing her out of sleep. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she let out a startled gasp before tumbling to the floor.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she tried to gain some sort of brain activity. He peaked over the side of the bed, smirking at her.

"Nice pjs," he teased. She looked down, trying to remember what she was wearing. She quickly grabbed the covers when she saw her white cami and a pair of silky shorts.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing here?" She was a little irritated.

"Well, I was gonna walk you to breakfast…however I'd really like to stay here after seeing you in that," he whispered, while wiggling his eyebrows at her. Rory blushed even harder.

"I can't believe you! I'm not getting back into that bed with you," she said sternly. She was still a little ticked that he scared her half to death.

"Well then, guess I'll have to go down there," he clumsily slid down the side of the bed until he was completely sprawled out on top of her.

"Jess! Ugh, get off of me, fatty!" She joked while trying to push him off of her.

"Hey, I am not fat." Rory giggled.

"You sure? Seems to me like you've got some curly fries right about here…"She poked him in the side, and he flinched ever so slightly. Rory bit back a grin. "I think someone is ticklish!" Jess scoffed.

"No way Gilmore. I'm not ticklish." She nodded before going in for the kill. Her hands flew out and started attacking his sides. He started squirming around, trying to get her to stop. "Rory…gah stop...Rory…" She didn't give up. In an attempt to get away, he flopped beside her, but she simply sat on top of him. "Fine I give! I give. I'm ticklish." She instantly stopped.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said triumphantly. Having the upper hand, she felt brave. Her hands slowly slid to the edge of his jeans, and she started to teasingly slip her fingers along his boxers. He swiftly reached out to grab her hands. "What," she asked, innocence written on her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said hoarsely. She was definitely having an effect on him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She challenged. He smirked at her before flipping them over faster than she could comprehend. He looked down at her.

"I think it's time for a little payback," he whispered in her ear. As soon as his hands touched her sides she let out a squeal.

"Jess stop! Jess that…that tickles!" Jess laughed.

"That's kinda the point." He said, not letting up. She was wiggling beneath him, giggling uncontrollably. Finally, his hands were in the air, and she was slowly trying to catch her breath.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" he just shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't a big fan either, especially when you dropped your hands," he whispered. "Kinda like this." He slowly walked his fingers along the hem of her shorts before letting them slip low. She let out a gasp, and he pulled his hand away.

"Thank you for waking me up this morning," she whispered.

"Huh, no problem I guess. Thanks for making my jeans uncomfortable." Rory let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry baby," she said teasingly. She pulled him down for a long, satisfying kiss. "Listen, you wait outside and after a quick shower, we'll leave."

"Actually, why don't I stay during this whole shower thing, I could be of assistance," he said with a smirk. She hit his arm.

"I think showering is a solo activity, however I will love you forever of you start coffee in the kitchen," she said, giving him the pout. He groaned.

"Put that thing away, it's a dangerous weapon."

"Dirty!" He gave her a look.

"I was asking for that wasn't I?" She nodded. He gently pushed himself to his feet before reaching out a hand to help her up. She quickly threw her sheets back on to the bed, and headed into the shower while he went into the kitchen to start the coffee machine.

"Mom?" Rory called as she and Jess entered the diner. It was close to eleven when they finally made it in, no doubt Lorelai would be in for a coffee fix.

"Darling child, Darling child's lover! What brings you two in here?" She said as Luke snapped the lid on her cup.

"Nothing, Mr. Sunshine over here woke me up this morning," she explained, lightly elbowing his stomach.

"Gasp! You woke up a Gilmore!"

"I was nice about it!" he tried to defend himself. Both he and Rory took a seat at the counter.

"Still, you never wake a sleeping Gilmore, I'm surprised all your limbs are intact." Jess shrugged.

"Well, she must really like me then," he teased. Rory kissed him lightly.

"You're okay," she supposed.

"Hey, enough Kissing in here, I mean geez every time you two come in ten health codes go out the window!" Luke growled before placing a doughnut in front of Rory, and a blueberry muffin in front of Jess.

"Luke please, you kiss her in here," he said, pointing at Lorelai who put her hands up innocently.

"Well I own the place; one day when you own your own business you can kiss who ever you want."

"Huh, sounds like a plan," he said before taking a bite out of his muffin.

"It better not be whoever you want!" Jess laughed.

"Fine dear, I'll be a one woman man," he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, don't make it sound too wonderful," she teased. Luke just left, not wanting to go any further with the conversation.

"Well my dears, if I don't get to work, mommy has to sell the house! I'll see you later for movie night?" She asked, already grabbing her purse.

"Yea, we'll both be there," Rory pointed between her and Jess.

"Okay so extra junk food…Willy Wonka for us and Die Hard for Jess?" Jess glared at Lorelai.

"Do I look like a Bruce Willis guy to you?"

"Well for starters, you have more hair, so no physical resemblance." Rory tried to contain her laughter.

"I do not emotionally resemble Bruce Willis."

"Good thing that's not who he is in the movie then!" With that, she headed out to the jeep before driving off to work.

"I do not resemble John McClane." Jess stated as they too walked out of Luke's heading towards home.

"Of course not, but it doesn't hurt to watch it," she replied. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sure but next Friday, we are watching Almost Famous, and Pulp Fiction."

"Almost Famous, no. Pulp Fiction….maybe," she said, pretending to think it over. They walked in silence before Rory remembered that she hadn't told him about her mother's trip. "Jess?" He pulled her closer, letting her know that he was listening.

"My mom is taking a trip…with Luke." His eyes went wide for a split second before returning to normal.

"Huh, where they going?"

"Maine, I think. They're gonna be gone for four days."

"Four days. That's a long time."

"Yea, it is," she agreed. Jess looked at her. She seemed off.

"Rory, don't be so worried. Nothing is gonna happen," he assured her. She shook her head.

"That's not it. You see, the thing is…I do want something to happen," she whispered. For the second time in five minutes, his eyes went wide. She was quick to get the wrong message. "If you don't want to we don't have to, I mean this was just me thinking out loud." Jess smirked.

"Rory, what makes you think that I wouldn't want to have sex with you?" She blushed.

"I don't know, I just don't want to sound like we have to do it."

"This conversation seems oddly backwards. I mean I feel like I should be the one saying that we don't have to do anything," he joked. "So, when are they leaving?" Rory laughed.

"Sometime in the next couple of weeks. I'm not exactly sure, but I will let you know." He smiled. When the made it inside the house, they both grabbed a book from her room, and then headed out to the bridge to read. Both had only one thought on their minds.

A/N I feel Lit Sex coming on! I don't know when exactly, but it's something to look forward to! Thanks again for reviewing! I know this one was just fluffy for the most part, but who doesn't like a little fluff now and then? Please Review when you're finished, I hope you all enjoyed! 

Disclaimer at the end: Don't own anything…though Milo would be nice

Oh! And not to be all self promoting or anything BUT I'm posting a new oneshot this week. Haven't posted one in a while so hopefully I can still do it. 


	17. Dramatic packers and Tree Climbers

A/B So sorry this took forever to post! It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope you al still enjoy it. My oneshot is almost finished as well, so I'll be posting that soon. Next chapter will make everything worth the wait, promise!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom, if you're only going for four days, why am I currently helping you pack a large suitcase?" Rory asked her crazy mother as she shoved useless items into the bag.

"Rory, one must be prepared for all situations," she explained. Rory rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you're gonna be wearing close that often anyway," she teased.

"Ah, but I could say the same for you?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Rory.

"Mom! That was so unnecessary, and besides, I can control myself."

"Yea right. In Luke's today you dragged him out the door so fast I saw sparks fly off the bottom of his shoes." Rory threw a shoe at Lorelai's head.

"I was just excited to show him a book I had found at Andrew's."

"Sure, I believe that. On a more serious note, you are prepared for this, right?" Rory gave her a confused look.

"Prepared as in do I want it?"

"No, like you have protection, I know you're on the pill, but I would like you to have back up." Rory nodded.

"I've got everything under control. Okay, so I got everything you laid out into the suitcase, Luke's for a break?"

"You read my mind!" Rory laughed and the two headed to Luke's talking about the upcoming week.

"Lukey! Your girlfriend and her offspring are hungry!" Both took a seat at the counter as Luke came out with a scowl on his face.

"Would you keep your pants on? I do have other customers in here," he reminded her.

"Yes, but are these sold called others your girlfriend? Didn't think so. Now fill us up!" She exclaimed while holding out a coffee cup. He rolled his eyes while grabbing the nearest pot. "So, you ready for tomorrow?" She asked slyly. Luke grinned.

"Yea, I got Jess covering for most of the time, but I also hired Lane to help out, just in case the extra help is needed."

"Oh we're gonna have so much fun! Rory helped me pack today," she grinned, turning towards Rory.

"Oh yes, it was quite an experience." Rory looked around, but Jess was no where to be seen. "Luke, doesn't Jess usually work now?" Luke huffed.

"Huh. I think he mentioned needing to take the afternoon off today. I told him just to take the rest of the day off," he explained. Rory was confused.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just see him later. Mom, is it okay if I go back to the house?" Lorelai nodded.

"Yes, I'll meet you there in a bit. I've got to finish packing." Luke looked up at this.

"You know, we're only going for four days."

"You're point is?" Luke gave her a look before going back to scrubbing the counters. Rory laughed before hopping off the stool and heading back to the house. Mean while, Lorelai was giving Luke secret glances.

"Lorelai, what are you staring at?" She looked up innocently.

"What, I can't look at my boyfriend's gorgeous butt while he works?" Luke blushed.

"Hey, I told you not to do that while I'm working," he whispered close to her ear.

"I know, but I do it anyway. Hey, are you excited for tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. He smiled at her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You bet."

As Rory approached her mailbox, she noticed that his car was back in the driveway. Curious, she walked across the lawn to the tree that grew right by his window. She clumsily climbed the tree, finally balancing on a branch that leveled out. Pushing her hair back, she gently rapped on the window. After a few seconds, Jess peaked out from behind the glass, giving her a grin.

"We do have a front door ya know," he pointed out. She blushed slightly.

"I know, but I always use the front door. I like adventure," she covered.

"I see. So what brings you to my tree?" He asked teasingly.

"Well I noticed you weren't at Luke's this afternoon like usual, and I was just hoping you were okay." He nodded.

"Would you like to come in?" He opened the window wider, and grabbed her hand to help pull her in. Once in, she immediately plopped on his bed, picking up a book.

"Hey! This is mine, when did you take it?" He shrugged, giving her a slight grin.

"Last night right before I left, I swiped it off your desk. Wanted to put some notes in it," he explained.

"You know, stealing is a felony." She stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned over her, dangerously close.

"It's not a felony if you are willing to let me steal," he countered. She huffed playfully.

"What makes you think that I am willing to let you steal from me?" She asked with a smile. He leaned down so they were centimeters apart.

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive," he whispered, gently placing his lips to hers in a lustful kiss. She pulled him down, letting her fingers search underneath his shirt. He ran his hands along the hem of her shirt, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his fingers. After a few minutes he pulled away, placing a firm kiss to her forehead before standing up. She gawked at him.

"That's it? You are such a tease," she whined, reaching her hands out to him. He had to admit, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He reached out and pulled her up, flush against him.

"I promise that tomorrow there will be no teasing," he whispered.

"Good because I am tired of your foolish ways," she said with a drawl, sounding like a southern belle. He laughed. "So, where were you today?"

"Well, I had to go to Hartford with Liz to get some more stuff for the shop, and then I had a few errands to run on my own."

"Are you going to share these secret errands?" She pulled him a little closer.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough."

"Fine, as long is you're not sleeping with a hooker named Scarlet, taking her to Las Vegas where you'll get married by someone who looks like Elvis." He smiled.

"Well that's a relief, I guess Tracy's still up for grabs," he joked. She hit him in the back of the head.

"Watch it, or I won't let you in the house tomorrow," she threatened. He could see the smile in her eyes.

"Okay I'll lose the hooker. So, what time is your mom leaving?"

"Geez aren't we a bit anxious. She's leaving early in the morning so I thought we could get together at Luke's and have breakfast."

"I've gotta work all day, so we can't really hangout until after five," he said apologetically.

"Well that's okay, I've got a couple of things I could get done. Ooh! Let's have a movie night! I'll get all the supplies and some movies," she exclaimed excitedly. He smirked.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, I should get back. Mom's gonna finish packing and then we're having a girls night."

"Can I come?" Rory laughed.

"It's only for girls. I like you better as a guy." She pulled him into a kiss, short and sweet but full of want and expectation.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," she asked once they pulled away.

"Most definitely. I will have pancakes waiting," he said with a wink. She giggled, and with one last kiss she was back out the window.

"Can you believe I'm leaving tomorrow?" Lorelai asked as the two plopped on the couch to watch Casablanca. Rory shook her head.

"I'm gonna miss you," Rory said. "You've never left me alone before."

"Please, like you're gonna be alone this whole time. I bet Jess is out hiding in the garbage cans just waiting for me to leave."

"Nah, Jess hates trash cans. He's hiding in the shed fighting off the thigh masters," she joked.

"Rory, mommy doesn't need you to make the situation worse. I can't believe you're being deflowered tomorrow," she said wistfully.

"Ah mom! Please, could we not talk about it? Just don't think about it, okay?"

"I'm kidding. As soon as Luke and I get to the airport, all Rory thoughts will be gone," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, now let's start this movie!" Both girls grabbed a handful of popcorn laced with chocolate chips, and settled into the couch.

Several hours later, Rory woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. She and Lorelai had fallen asleep on the couch, so her neck was killing her as she stumbled to her room. Her mood brightened as she noticed it was Jess. She struggled slightly with the window before it final opened.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She whispered, trying not to wake her mother.

"Well I just thought you might want this," he replied, handing her the book she had pointed out as her own. She smiled warmly.

"You could've kept it; I would've gotten it eventually."

"Well, I wanted an excuse to see you."

"Ah the truth comes out," she stated. He grinned before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he winked before walking back to his house. Rory tried to contain a burst of excitement as she wondered back out into the living room. She snuggled into the throw pillow, letting sleep overtake her.

A/N Sorry for these annoying notes, but I need to ask if anyone would be against the next chapter being a little M rated. I love doing smut, but if anyone doesn't want it I can clean it up a bit, or permanently bump the rating. Just let me know, I don't want anyone getting angry with me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, I should have the next chapter up by the weekend.

Litfan1824


	18. Food Fights Lead to Sex?

Ok, I felt quite threatened by some, so I'm updating now lol. Trust me, I needed a death threat. Ok as you can see I didn't permanently up the rating, but for those of you who voted against it, beware! This chapter is M. I cleaned it up a bit, so it shouldn't be too bad, but I do have a tendency to go crazy so who knows what will happen. I'll try and make it so that if you choose you can just skip this chapter and move on to the next one, but we'll see what happens!

Thanks for sticking with me,

Litfan1824

Lorelai and Rory were currently sitting at Luke's at an ungodly hour of the morning. The bags were packed, tears were shed, and now they were simply finishing breakfast, both excited for what would happen in the next few days.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Rory asked her mother as she reached for her last bite of toast. Lorelai was in shock.

"You stole my toast!" Rory grinned at her triumphantly.

"I was still hungry!" She defended.

"Would you two stop bickering! You're giving me a headache," grumbled Luke as he wiped down the counter.

"Luke, this evil child stole my toast," She pouted.

"Lorelai, it was one bite, if you're good, I'll stop while we're driving so you can get something." Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Lukey!" Just then, Jess came over and filled their mugs. Rory gave him a bright smile.

"Hey, put hers in a to-go cup. We've gotta move before traffic gets bad," Luke requested. Lorelai jumped up, pulling Rory into a hug.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said dramatically. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'll see you on Tuesday, not a big deal. But I'll miss you too," she said, pulling her mother into a hug. Both guys just shook their heads. It was like they were going to Paris for a month.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you," Luke stated before pulling Lorelai out the door. Rory stood outside, waving as her mother and Luke drove off to the airport. She sighed before going back inside to sit at the counter.

"Miss her already?" Jess questioned as he took over wiping down the counter.

"Not yet, but tomorrow I will," she answered. Jess shook his head.

"Tomorrow, you will most likely be sleeping." Rory gave him a confused look.

"Why?" He leaned over the counter so they were face to face.

"Tonight, I'm wearing you out," he winked before continuing his task. Rory blushed and looked towards her feet.

"You think so?"

"I know so," he answered confidently.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that. You're coming around five, right? I bought a load of junk food and I'm picking up Casablanca later on."

"Seriously? I guess but can we also get Almost Famous?"

"Fine, but we may not get to it," she whispered. He smirked before kissing her briefly. "I'm gonna stop by lane's and then I'll head home. Remember, five sharp!"

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, watching as she sauntered out of the diner.

Later that day, Rory scrambled into the house to get the phone. She had a ton of stuff in her hand, and struggled a bit before answering.

"Hello?" She asked, plopping on the couch.

"Hey sweets! Guess where I am!" Rory laughed when she heard her mother on the other end.

"Let me see…Maine?" Lorelai huffed.

"Yes Maine, but not just any where in Maine! We're right by the beach, isn't that cool!"

"Yea mom, it sounds like you're having a blast."

"Oh, we are. Luke is unloading the bags."

"I'm sure he loves that," Rory joked. She could hear grunts coming from somewhere in the background.

"Well he's the only one who can do it. So, anyway, what time should I not call tonight?"

"Well, Jess leaves the diner at five, so after that I wouldn't recommend calling."

"I see. So what are your plans? Before…you know," her mother dropped her voice which made Rory laugh.

"Well I rented two movies, and He's bringing dinner. We might read a little…" She trailed off in thought.

"Reading? Puh! I don't believe that," her mother scoffed.

"Mom, it's not like after tonight I'm gonna be a sex-crazed maniac," she exclaimed.

"I know, but trust me. Tonight, the last thing on your mind will be reading." Rory bit her lip.

"Listen mom, I've gotta go. It's already three and I haven't even showered."

"Okay, but small tip. Don't use that overly smelly soap that you have. Use the clean scented one so you both won't get high, kay?" Rory smiled before telling her mother to have fun, then hanging up. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes for just a moment. Then slowly, she went to the bathroom and turned on the water.

The bells above the diner chimed as Lane walked in to take her shift. She saw Jess taking care of the shipment, and waved to let him know that he could go. She noticed a bag of food sitting on a table, and smirked at how Rory had probably made him clean out the kitchen. As he came back into sight, she stood up.

"Hey, you getting ready to leave?" She asked. It was a stupid question, but it was awkward not saying anything.

"Um, yea I just finished checking shipment. Ceasar said he'll be here until seven, and then you guys can close up. Would it be okay if you came in the morning tomorrow?" lane gave him a knowing smile.

"Yea, that's fine." He gave her a smirk.

"Perfect, I'll let Ceasar open, and then I guess around eight is good? I can take over after lunch if you want."

"Whatever is fine," she answered. They both just kind of stood there for a while. "So, this is kinda awkward," she stated. He nodded.

"It is a little weird. But I really appreciate you helping out." She smiled.

"No problem. You better get going, that'll be cold soon." He nodded before grabbing the food and heading off to the Gilmore house. As he walked, he couldn't help but get more excited with each step.

Rory looked at the set up before her. She had dozens of bowls scattered on the table along with several sodas. Casablanca was ready to play, and she finally picked out something to wear. She was about to sit and read when she heard a tapping on the door. She made her way to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Delivery for a Ms. Gilmore?" Jess announced as he held out the bag of food. She silently thanked him by placing a kiss on his lips.

"I hope you don't have any more deliveries, it'd be nice if you could stay," she teased.

"Well, I could go back to work, but you make a tempting offer," he replied while walking through the door. He chuckled when he saw what she had laid out. "Rory, you have enough food to feed a third world country."

"I like to have a spread, incase I can't decide what I want," she stated simply. He shook his head as she set the table, giving them each a box in the kitchen.

"So, what are we watching?" He asked as he started munching on a fry.

"I told you, Casablanca." He smirked.

"I know, I was hoping you'd change your mind," he joked. She threw a French fry at him. His smile instantly dropped into a look of mock annoyance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said deeply. She sat back in her chair, arms crossed.

"Why?" She watched as he took the ketchup bottle, and pointed at her. Her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!" She almost didn't finish her sentence as a stream of ketchup went flying at her shirt. He bit back a grin as her eyes stared in shock at him. She silently stood up and walked to the fridge. She pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"What are you gonna do with that?" He asked her innocently. She gave him a withering stare.

"This is war," she said simply. She lunged at him, spraying whipped cream all over him. He grabbed the ketchup and suddenly condiments, dessert toppings, and even French fries were being fired back in forth.

"I'm out of ammo!" She squealed as her can fizzled. She instantly glanced at the coffee table. He caught her eyes and they looked at each other, eager to fight the battle. She dashed towards the coffee but he instantly caught her, grabbing her sides. She glared before wiggling free and hurling a handful of cheetos at him. He was about to reach for the cookie dough until he felt her body topple onto his.

"Jesus Rory, you almost killed me." He said from beneath her. She was covered in all sorts of food, and yet she still looked beautiful.

"I can't believe we had a food fight in here. The house smells like whipped cream!" She cried excitedly, still pumped. He pulled her into a deep kiss, smiling when he felt her lick the whipped cream from around his mouth.

"Your kitchen looks like world war three," he stated. She put more pressure on his hips causing him to groan.

"No thanks to you," she whispered. She leaned in to kiss him again, and he pulled her close, willing her to press further against him. She felt him getting restless and grinned. He looked at her.

"What are you smiling at, Gilmore?" she bit back another smile.

"Nothing, I just like being in control," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow before flipping them over. She gasped as she felt his hips lock onto hers.

"Still feel in control?" He asked teasingly. She swatted his chest. He kissed a trail down her neck, tracing the hem of her tank top with his fingers. She felt him gently bunch the fabric before she eagerly threw it off herself. He was about to make a remark about how feisty she was until he felt her hands start to roam. She teasingly tiptoed her fingers along his boxer line, every once in a while dropping them low. He gasped as he dropped his head on her shoulder, enjoying the scent of her skin.

"Maybe we should move this to another room?" She asked breathlessly.

"You read my mind," he responded. She giggled loudly as they both stumbled into a standing position. She grasped onto him as she felt her legs wobble. Quickly, he hoisted her up and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. She tugged at his shirt as they made it to her bedroom. It was off in seconds, landing somewhere on the table with half eaten burgers and various food covering it.

As he placed her on the bed, he slowly crawled up the length of her body. She swiped at his forehead, placing the whipped cream in her mouth. He couldn't believe how incredibly sexy it was. He bent down to her ear, tickling it with his breath.

"Anymore whipped cream?" She laughed.

"Sorry all out," she whispered before letting out a small groan as his lips began to explore her chest. He ran his hands over her lacy bra, and felt a sudden urge to just tear the thing right off. She arched her back, and he took the opportunity to reach behind her and unhook the bra. He flung it behind him, hearing it land on the carpet.

Her pulse raced as she felt his mouth on her breasts, teasing her to no end. When he looked back up at her, she was glaring at him. He crept back up to kiss her hard, pushing his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth. He felt her hands run up and down his chest, and he felt electricity shoot through his limbs. He slipped his fingers down to her pants, and fiddled with the button for about a second before undoing it. He broke the kiss for a moment so she could remove them all together. He kissed a trail down her neck and to her chest where he paused on her breasts. She gasped as he lightly bit each nipple before continuing down her stomach. He felt her flinch when his hands grazed her sides.

"I'm ticklish!" She managed to spit out when he looked at her. He placed a light kiss over her bellybutton, laughing when she flinched again. He placed a line of kisses right above her underwear before making his way back up to her lips. She tasted sweet, like coffee with too much sugar. It was addicting. He let his hands massage her, taking pleasure in the whimpers that were escaping her throat.

Rory suddenly flipped them over. He was surprised to say the least, but enjoyed the sight of her on top of him. She bent down placing open mouthed kisses around his neck and down his chest. He was surprised when he heard his own guttural moan come from deep in his throat. She teased him, fiddling with his belt buckle much longer than necessary. Once she whipped it off, she tore his jeans off, leaving nothing between them except her panties, and his boxers. She started grinding her hips into his, loving how delicious it felt to be this close to him. She moved back and forth, letting him know how frustrating his teasing was.

He quickly flipped them again. He reached between them, ripping her panties off. She was fervently placing kisses over all the skin she could find. He couldn't take the feeling of being so close yet not close enough any longer. She could tell he was getting close so she quickly removed his boxers, moaning when she felt his skin on hers. As soon as she saw him whip out a condom, she grabbed it from him, rolling it on him herself. He would've said something witty, but his brain was foggy, no room for intelligible words. He slowly started entering her, pausing when she asked. It was hard to hold on, but he wanted her to be comfortable. As soon as he was fully inside of her, she started moving her hips against his, begging him to move. He started thrusting into her, each hit like a tidal wave engulfing them both. He started moving faster, letting her noises be his guide. She suddenly felt the ultimate release, everything going black. He quickly followed dropping his body on to hers, not being able to hold himself up. She didn't even mind the weight of him on her, too tired to care. She kept her eyes closed, trying to regain a sense of stability. Her breathing was still rapid, and she could feel his heart pounding through his chest and into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

After a few minutes, he slowly rolled off of her, pulling her with him so that her face rested against his chest. Once she could focus again, she propped her head up so she could look at him. She could see beads of sweat roll down his hairline.

"You smell liked whipped cream," she whispered, trying to keep a smile off of her face. He grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You smell like ketchup," he replied. Her laughter filled the room.

"It's kinda turning me on," she said, biting her lower lip. He flipped them over so that he was once again on top.

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" he asked, already placing kisses along her chest. She sighed, digging her nails through his dark curls.

"No, but it'll be really close," she quipped before completely surrendering herself to him again…and again.

A/N

Ah, another chapter finished. I did make it a little less full on smut, so I hope everyone still likes it. I'm thinking of throwing in a tad more smut next chapter…maybe cleaning the house gets out of hand? I guess you'll have to see : I'll be working on it tonight, so expect it up around tomorrow morning.

Thanks for reading, I love you all!!

Litfan1824


	19. Midnight Storms lead to Midnight Showers

A/N Hello again, Just a reminder that towards the end it gets a little M. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you do so again! My regulars, I love you so much, you do not even realize



"What about this one?" She asked for the umpteenth time. He felt where her finger was circling a small scar on his neck.

"That I got when I was eight. Liz and I were on a subway; she was taking me to school I think. A man with a cigarette brushed passed us and hit me with the lit end. It didn't even hurt, but man was she livid. She cursed him out so bad that he got off the train."

"Wow, I can't imagine your mom getting mad at anyone," she commented. Jess just shook his head.

"Trust me; she's got a wild streak." Rory bit her lip, searching for another mark. She pointed out a long white line on his stomach.

"This one?" He sighed, trying to remember the story behind it.

"Ah, that is actually a fork wound," he said. She laughed at this.

"You were attacked by a fork?"

"Kind of, I was eating with it…it slipped…used my stomach to catch it. Not one of my brightest moves," he explained. She giggled, already searching for a new mark. "When do I get to ask you about your battle scars?" he asked, rolling them over so he was covering her body with his own.

"Well, I don't have that many. I use my hands to catch falling utensils," she teased.

"I'll be the judge of that," he joked back, already searching for something to question. He noticed a faded scar right beside her right breast. "Ah, what could've been the culprit here?" he questioned. She tried to see what he was pointing out.

"That one was actually me being clumsy. I slipped getting out of the shower last year." He cringed.

"Doesn't sound very pleasant." She nodded before resting her head against her pillow. He traced random patterns on her stomach as she let out a long sigh.

"What time is it?" she asked dreamily, letting her hands tangle in his hair.

"A little after one," he answered after glancing at her alarm clock.

"The house is a mess," she commented. He chuckled.

"Yea well that's your fault."

"Please, you were the one who squirted me with ketchup," she scoffed.

"True. You had to admit, it was pretty fun though."

"I guess; It was pretty fun spraying you with whipped cream," she said laughing. He gave her a light squeeze. She noticed his eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. She sank down so that they were face to face. "Tired?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you wore me out," he joked. She placed light kisses on his lips.

"I'm pretty tired myself. Why don't we sleep now, then wake up and eat breakfast," she suggested. He shook his head.

"Let's sleep now, but then wake up and stay in bed," he smirked, nuzzling her neck. She rolled her eyes.

"I have a feeling we aren't going to be leaving the house very much in the next few days."

"You complaining?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Absolutely not." She pulled his face up to place a kiss on his lips before closing her eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up to the sound of thunder. She felt the window shake as another boom sounded in the distance. She looked at Jess, peacefully sleeping, and smiled. He could obviously sleep through anything. She looked at the clock, and sighed when she saw that it was only three fifteen. Carefully slipping out of his arms, she treaded softly into the kitchen for some pie. She giggled silently when she saw the kitchen in such disarray. She pulled out her slice of apple pie, and ate silently as the rain pelted the house.

Finishing up, she placed the dishes in the sink and headed back to her room. Jess had rolled onto his back, and the sheets were very low on his waist. She crawled lightly back into bed, snuggling into his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms back around her and she looked at him. She liked the way he looked when he slept; calm, and childlike. She delicately stroked his cheek with her fingers; she didn't want to be awake by herself. She felt his face twitch before one eye cracked open slightly.

"Why are you currently awake?" he whispered. His voice was rough and filled with sleep. She found it incredibly sexy.

"The thunder woke me, it shook the whole house," she responded as he closed his eyes again.

"I need sleep," he stated. She shook her head, even though his eyes were closed.

"Come on, stay up with me," she requested. He let his eyes flutter open, letting out a huge sigh. He opened his arms, inviting her closer. Like a little kid, she scooted until she was on top of him, placing her chin on his chest.

"You know, one of us has to work tomorrow," he reminded. She placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Not until noon, you can sleep tomorrow morning." He smiled.

"I like sleep, in fact I was having a very nice dream until you disturbed me," he joked, still letting his eyes close every once in a while.

"Huh, was I in it?" She asked, wiggling around until he cracked a smile. He rested his hands on her lower back. He pushed up the hem of her cami so that his fingers could rest on her skin. He remembered suggesting that she keep it off, but she had stuck her tongue out at him while pulling it on.

"You might have been in it; it's a little fuzzy though. Let me go back to sleep and I'll let you know…" he drifted off, sniggling into the pillows.

"Jess! Come on, I don't want to stay awake by myself," she whined.

"Perfect, then go to sleep with me," he whispered, pulling her back down next to him so she could snuggle into his chest.

"I can't sleep. The thunder is loud, the lightening is bright, and the pie is gone," she ranted. He raised his eyebrows.

"Did you eat my piece?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"Did you want it?" she said sheepishly. He laughed.

"Let me get this straight. You attack me with food, eat my pie, and then wake me up out of a very nice sleep. Now you want me to stay up with you?" She nodded her head with a hopeful smile on her face. He let out a sigh, and she new that she had won. "You're lucky I love you because other wise I would've gone back to sleep," he whispered, already getting out of bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked, following his lead. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants that she'd stolen from him.

"Well, while we're up we might as well do something productive. Let's clean up the mess you made," he said pressing his finger to her nose. She swiped it away.

"Excuse me, but I believe you were there too," she reminded. She flipped the switch on in the kitchen and giggled at the sight.

"It's not as bad as I thought," he commented. He went into the living room and picked up the Cheetos, placing the bowl back on the table. She started cleaning off the table, throwing everything in the trash.

"Do you have a mop or something?" He asked. She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Does it look like we have a mop? You're lucky we have that sponge," she said, pointing to a yellow one in the sink. He shook his head before grabbing it, making an attempt to get the condiments off the floor.

"Hey, you're not doing anything over there," he commented. She let out a yawn.

"Well, I'm getting kind of tired," she joked. As he was about to respond, another huge bang shook the house, causing Rory to shriek and jump at Jess who slipped on the sticky floor. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry," she apologized as she saw him wince.

"I'm sitting in dried whipped cream," he muttered. "You okay?"

"Yea, I didn't mean to attack you like that," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Well if you wanted to jump my bones that bad, you could've asked first," he said arrogantly. She climbed off of him and helped him up. He was sticky all over.

"Would it be okay if I took a shower?" He said, heading in to the bathroom.

"Oh, yea that's fine," she stumbled. He smirked at her.

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," he said with a wink. Rory watched him close the door to the bathroom and not long after, turn on the water. She sighed, going back to the kitchen. Not five minutes later, she felt brave enough to toss her clothes in her room, and quietly sneak into the bathroom. It was quite warm, and she felt goose bumps as the warm air hit her cold skin. As soon as she opened the glass door, she felt his lips crash into hers, pulling her into the shower. She eagerly reciprocated, throwing her arms around his neck. A few minutes later, he pulled away.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here," he whispered, a little out of breath.

"I do have self control you know," she retorted. He threw his head back with a laugh.

"Sure you do." Her lips were quickly captured in his again, as he pressed her up against the cool tiles. She hissed as she felt a shiver run through her body. He kissed a trail from her jaw to her neck, and then to her breasts. She moaned as she felt him swirl his tongue around her. She gently tugged on his hair until her lips were on his again. She pressed her hips into his and smirked when he let out a deep growl.

"That wasn't very nice," he whispered, letting his fingers pinch her nipples. She let out a loud moan before sending a glare in his direction.

"I could say the same thing to you," she said before once again thrusting her hips into his. He put his hand on the wall for support as she continued to make his legs turn in to Jello. She wanted him right then and there, but neither had a condom with them. Rory nodded as he turned off the water, and gestured to the door. As soon as they were out, he picked her up, and moaned when she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

Once in her room, she reached in her night table for a condom, and quickly put it on him. She let out a groan as she felt him enter her in one motion. It wasn't slow like it had been the first time. Both were moving incredibly fast, trying to reach that ultimate release. It wasn't long before Rory let out a strangled moan, and collapsed on the bed, Jess following after her.

Once her breathing returned to normal, she propped her head up on her hand. He was still trying to catch his breath as she peppered kisses all over his chest.

"Are you still covered in condiments?" She asked. He laughed before kissing her lightly.

"No, I think you got it all," he whispered, still trying to regain his composure. His hair was dripping into his eyes, and she brushed it back, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I think I'm ready to go back to sleep," she whispered.

"Ya think? The rain stopped at least twenty minutes ago," he said.

"Yea, I'm pretty tired now."

"Thanks for waking me up," he whispered before letting his eyes close, one arm draped over her.

"No problem," she remarked, letting sleep overcome her tired body.

A/N Ok, for those of you who are not too fond of the dirtiness this will be the last M chapter for a while so no worries! Sorry if this made you hate me, but what can I say? I love smut 

Looking forward to reviews!

Litfan1824


	20. Extra Cheese, Extra Deep

OMG I'm so sorry this took like a week to put up. A lot of you wanted a conversation between Rory and Jess, and I stopped and I thought about what an idiot I am for not including it before but it's in this chapter. I tried to steer for the usual as far as how the conversation is laid out. If it's a tad out of character, that's why. I tried to keep it in character, and at the same time make the conversation unique. Anywho, classes have started again so updates may be once a week now. Don't panic, I have every intention of finishing this story. OK, on with what you actually want to read. 

"Can I have some more cheese please?" Rory asked, swinging her legs at the counter. Jess lifted an eyebrow.

"Rory, those fries can't handle any more cheese." She pouted.

"Look, this one has barely any," she pointed to a lone fry that had a smudge of cheese sauce on it.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, want some pie?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. She pushed back her fries and clasped her hands together.

"I would like a slice of cherry, and a slice of chocolate surprise," she exclaimed, counting them off on her fingers.

"I seriously think that in ten years you'll be ten thousand pounds." He went into the back and brought out two heaping slices of pie.

"Well as long as you still love me, I can deal with it," she replied, already picking up her fork.

"Huh. Well if by some miracle you're still alive when you reach that weight, then yes I'll still love you." She smiled and looked back down at her plate.

"Got any ice cream?"

"Sorry, but I want you to live as long as me," he teased.

"Aw that's sweet. When we get back to my house, I'm eating ice cream," she stated.

"No, when we get back to your house, you'll be too busy to eat ice cream," he snickered. She reached across the counter so she could hit him in the chest.

"I personally find ice cream more satisfying," she said distractedly. He leaned in towards her.

"That's not what you said last night," he growled, placing a kiss on her lips. She let a blush rise in her cheeks.

"You're right, I suppose. So when can we leave?"

"You could've left anytime. I'm here until Lane comes at seven." Rory bit her lip.

"That's still thirty minutes away," she whined.

"Like I said, you can leave if you want." She waved off his suggestion.

"What would I do? I would much rather watch you work then sit in my house alone," she countered.

"True. Well, I'm off in twenty minutes, think you can hang in there until then?" She smiled.

"Only if I get ice cream." He gave her a smirk, and went to the freezer.

Later that night, Rory's eyes fluttered open to the sound of rustling papers. She snuggled into the pillows, and pulled his dark sheets up to her nose. He turned towards her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly. She waved him off and let out a yawn.

"No problem, what are you up to?" She questioned, reaching for her shirt on the carpet next to her.

"Nothing much, just got off the phone with Liz actually," he answered.

"How's the convention?"

"Oh you know, there's jewelry everywhere so she loves it. However the time difference hasn't set in for her so she called at midnight." Rory laughed.

"Come back to bed now," she requested, already scooting over. He glanced back towards the papers in his hands.

"Listen, today I got a letter from a friend of mine, back in New York." Rory sat up.

"Really? Well what did it say," she questioned.

"Oh mostly just about what's been going on, how some people want me to come back, that sort of thing." Rory nodded.

"So you had a few friends on New York."

"It was a close unit I suppose. I don't know, I guess this letter just kind of brought me back a little." Rory bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Jess? I know we've never really talked about it but why did you move here?" Jess sighed before lying next to her on his bed.

"I should've known that you'd ask me this one day, and yet I really don't know how to give you the right answer," he finally replied. She placed her head on his chest.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked quietly. He ran his hands along her arms, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Why don't you ask exactly what you want to know, and I'll try and answer it."

"Okay. I guess just tell me about your friends," she whispered.

"Well Troy, the guy I got the letter from, he's pretty much my Lane," he explained. Rory laughed. "I mean I was always at his house, or he was always at my house, we always went to parties together, and were pretty much inseparable."

"I can't really picture you with a lane," she teased.

"Well everyone has one best friend, right?"

"I guess. So it doesn't sound like you got into too much trouble, why did Liz want to leave?" Jess shifted a little.

"Okay, I hate to tell you this but in our group, we have these rules. No one is allowed to date anyone else in the group. I kinda broke that rule." He felt her shoulders stiffen. "We were getting trashed at a bar a year ago, and me and this girl got kind of carried away."

"Did you…um…you know…sleep with her?" Rory asked timidly. His hands stopped moving on her arms as he took in a deep breath.

"Yea…I did. And I hate that it happened, I mean not with her, but just the situation couldn't have been worse. After that, everyone shunned me saying that I forced her and I was basically banned from the group. Troy was the only one who still spoke to me, but it had to be in secret so no one found out. After several months of being looked down upon, and being threatened, I asked if we could move."

"Wait, it was your decision?" He shrugged.

"For the most part. I didn't want anyone to know about my past, I wanted to start over. I'm not exactly proud of the things I've done. This town was her choice though." Rory sat up and finally looked him in the eye.

"Is she the only one you slept with?" she barely whispered it out, and she almost though she was going to have to repeat herself.

"Yes, it was just Wendy, that's her name. We had been best friends, almost as close as Troy and I. Even she won't speak to me." Rory nodded. She didn't really know what else to say. Jess gave her a questioning look. "Ror, are you okay?"

"I…I don't really know. It's just that it's a lot to wrap my mind around." He gave her a small smile.

"Rory, you know that having sex with you means something. When I said that I hated what happened with her, it didn't mean that I think of sex as nothing."

"I know it's just…I can't really picture you as the guy that you say you were," she explained.

"Well that's your fault," he teased. "I've changed a lot since I've been here, but I'm not complaining." She gave him a slight smirk.

"I'm just thinking that if I had met you in New York, and saw the kind of person you were, I wouldn't even give you a second glance.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to. Look even when we first came here, I wasn't so sure I wanted you to be friends with me. Why do you think I was a jerk to you?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly a princess to you so I figured you were just mad at me all the time."

"Well sometimes I was, I mean you were evil," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I would've been missing something great if I didn't get to know you. This is gonna sound completely odd, but I'm glad you got yourself in trouble. I wouldn't have been able to meet you." He smirked.

"You're glad I slept with Wendy?'

"No I didn't say that. I hate her. But I guess if you hadn't slept with her, you wouldn't be here."

"Does it bother you? I mean I didn't like go out and have sex every night, but I don't want it to be on your mind." She smiled a real smile.

"I'm not upset. I'm really happy that you talked to me. I was expecting you to close off. I know it's a touchy subject."

"Well once again," he whispered. "That's your fault." She kissed him gently on the corner of his jaw. "However, I wouldn't get used to it. This will probably be the last time it happens," he murmured into her hair. She laughed.

"I guess that makes sense, I mean you do have a reputation to maintain."

"That's right; wouldn't want the boys to know I had a deep meaningful conversation."

"So, about that letter. Do you think you'll go…to New York?"

"I'm not really sure. I mean I want to, but things were just so screwed up when Liz and I left."

"I can go with you, if you want. I've never been to the city." He chuckled.

"You want to go to New York with me?" She nodded.

"I guess if you come it won't be so bad," he joked. "But it's not gonna be like flashy New York City, just a warning."

"Got it," she replied, snuggling into his side and falling asleep.

The next few days flew by, and before she knew it, Rory found herself throwing her arms around her mother as the two entered Luke's diner.

Sweets! How is my little girl," Lorelai shrieked, ignoring the mumbling by Luke who had bags in his hands.

"I'm fine, but I missed you guys so much! Was it fabulous?"

"Oh I will have to tell you all about it, but first I need some coffee," she exclaimed, already moving towards the counter where Jess placed a new mug.

"So, how was running this place for four days," she asked him as he filled her cup to the brim.

"Well it's not gonna be my career, but it was okay. Lane and Cesar helped a lot."

"Rory, tonight you and I need to have a massive girls night! Do we need food?" Rory shot Jess a glance, warning him to keep his mouth shut. He let one chuckle escape before leaving them to serve other customers.

"Actually, I think Jess and I had a lot of leftovers so we have plenty at the house," she said quickly. Lorelai gave her a questioning gaze before simply waving it off as nothing.

"I'll just leave my bags with Luke; he'll bring them back eventually." Rory laughed and the two walked out arm in arm. Jess watched the two leave, but not before catching a wink sent in his direction. He smiled before returning to work.

As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to those of you who always review, you are my heroes 

Litfan1824


	21. New York, New York

Wow, so sorry this took me like a million years to post. I wanted it to be semi perfect, and even though it still didn't happen, it's time to post it. I actually like this chapter a lot, so I hope you enjoy it as well. The next one will take place sometime in the near future. How near, we may never know.

Please review when finished!

"Wow," said Lorelai in complete shock. Rory rolled her eyes. This was the seventh wow in the last ten minutes.

"Mom, can you find a new word please? Maybe even a full sentence, which would be good."

"Well I can't believe you had a food fight in here! And with whipped cream!"

"Well it wasn't planned, it just sort of happened!"

"Is there anymore whipped cream?" Rory shook her head. "Guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow," she joked. Rory laughed and the turned to once again face the movie. As soon as the credits started rolling, Rory turned towards her mother.

"Mom? I have a question for you." Lorelai turned off the TV.

"Shoot."

"Well a few days ago, Jess got a letter from his buddies in New York," she started. Lorelai nodded, urging her to continue.

"We had a talk about his life in New York, and he said he might go back to visit some old friends. I told him that if it was okay with you, I would go with him." Rory waited patiently for her mother to absorb the information.

"Rory…I don't know, New York is dangerous in the City."

"But Jess and I will stay together the entire time; I promise we'll be careful."

"How long is he going? I mean we should start getting you ready for school."

"Maybe a few days, no longer than a week. We have two and a half months until school starts. Can I please go?" Lorelai let out a sigh. She trusted both of them, but how was she going to sleep at night knowing that her little girl was running around New York City?

"Well…I guess if you promise not to join any gangs, and you say no to drugs, and you stay with Jess at all times then you can go." Rory squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around Lorelai. "One thing I would like you to do though. I don't want you staying at a seedy place, so use your grandparents timeshare in the Marriot; it's a few blocks from all the touristy stuff so it's pretty nice."

"Okay, we will. Thank you so much! I'm gonna call him to let him know."

"I'm gonna go to sleep then, I'm worn out," she stifled a yawn. "Night sweets," she said while placing a kiss on her head.

"Night mom," she replied before dashing into her room and sprawling out on her bed. She reached on her night table for the phone and dialed the familiar numbers.

"_Hello?"_ He answered after a few rings. Rory bit back a smile.

"She said yes!" Rory exclaimed.

"_Um okay? I didn't know you proposed to someone but hey that's cool,"_ he teased, a little confused with her outburst.

"No you jerk my mom said yes, I can go to New York with you."

"_Really?"_

"Yes, and she's letting us stay at my grandparent's timeshare," she said seductively. Jess smirked at the other end of the line.

"_Well I'm sure we could get a lot of use out of that,"_ he teased. Rory laughed.

"So, what are you wearing?" she asked.

"_Shouldn't I be asking you this?"_

"I beat you to it," she retorted.

"_I'm wearing boxers," _he said simply. She waited for him to continue.

"And?"

"And what? That's what I'm wearing."

"Seriously, you have nothing else on? Not a bad image." He chuckled.

"_Why don't you come over and see the real thing?"_

"Sorry, no can do. I will see you tomorrow though," She said apologetically.

"_Alrighty, see you then." _They both hung up, and Rory threw herself on her bed, happy that she was going to get to go to New York.

One week later, Rory was waving goodbye to Lorelai as her and Jess drove to the Hartford Train Station. Rory turned towards him once she could no longer see her mother.

"Tell me again why we can't just drive the car to New York. I mean, the train will take three times as long," she complained. Jess smiled.

"I want you to experience New York like a true native. That means that from now on, it's trains, subways and cabs." Rory huffed.

"It sounds like we'll be walking a lot." He simply shook his head, and put on the radio. "What if I get blisters?"

"I packed band-aids in my bag, I think you'll live," he teased. She sat back and enjoyed the ride until they pulled up at the train station. She grabbed her bag out of the trunk after he did and both got a ticket for the next train to New York.

"I can't believe we're really doing this! I'm really excited," she gushed. He put his arm around her as they headed out to the platform.

"I wouldn't get too excited, I mean it's nothing like New York in the movies."

"But still, getting to see where you grew up will be fun." They both stepped on to the train and took a seat away from other people. She snuggled into his side and let out a yawn.

"Oh no, don't go to sleep on me," he joked. She gave him a glare.

"I'm tired, I had to get up super early today."

"I wanted us to be able to make it to this amazing café for lunch," he explained.

"Ah, well as long as food is involved then I can forgive you."

"I figured as much." He placed his arm around her and chuckled as she snuggled into his lap, fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

It was close to eleven when Rory felt a slight shake against her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw Jess attempting to wake her up.

"Hey you, It's been close to 4 hours, you couldn't have possibly been that tired."

"I wasn't, but you were so comfortable that I didn't want to wake up," she said. She stood up slowly and grabbed her bag from under her seat. They both walked off the train and she secretly smiled when he grabbed her hand protectively. She took in the sites before her; all of New York amazed her. There were people running every which way, and it was a little intimidating.

She wasn't sure where they were going, but the fact that he was taking the lead made her feel giddy. It was nice to have him looking out for her. She gave his hand a light squeeze, and giggled when she saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a grin.

"Ok, in order to be a true New Yorker, you need to be able to wave down a cab," he stated suddenly. Rory gave him a look.

"Exactly how am I supposed to do this?" She looked around as five people a second hailed a cab and jumped in.

"They key is to be aggressive, let the cab know that if he doesn't stop for you, you'll kill him."

"Right, because I look like a cold blooded killer," she said sarcastically.

"Ok, stand close to the edge of the side walk," he positioned her, letting his fingers rest against her slight hips, "Now, whistle as loud as you can. And throw your hand out with force," he directed. She tentatively stuck her hand out and let out a slight whistle. She frowned as the taxi flew right by her to a couple of old guys behind them.

"This is hard, he didn't even glance at me."

"You have to whistle like you mean it. Here, I'll show you." He expertly stepped near the street, let out a loud whistle, and flagged the first cab that came into view. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well aren't you just a lucky duck," she said. He laughed.

"Right, the fact that I've lived here has nothing to do with it." He put their bags into the trunk and Rory gave directions to the Marriott where they were staying. She scooted in and gave him an admiring look. "What?"

"It's just nice to see you in your element. You seem happy," she observed. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's good to be home, that's all." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around one of his, enjoying the proximity until the cab pulled up in front of a huge building. They both got out, Rory paying as Jess grabbed the bags. She reached for his hand as they both headed into the lobby to check in. They waited as a stout woman pulled up their information, and then halfheartedly handed them a key.

"Jesus, this high we're gonna get a nosebleed," he commented as she pushed the button for floor thirty-five. She laughed.

"I've never even been here before, it's really nice."

"Yea, I hope they have those good bathrobes," he joked. They got out, and walked until they came to room 356. Her face was in awe as she looked at the room that they were in.

"Wow, how amazing is this?" She asked excitedly. She threw her bag by the dresser and plopped on the bed. He followed, crawling up the length of her body. She sighed. "What should we do now? I'm thinking lunch."

"I'm thinking sex," he teased. Rory's eyes went wide.

"Jess! My god do you have to be so…blunt about it," she whispered. He kissed her cheeks where they started to flood with a light pink.

"You get embarrassed too easily, I mean even after all the stuff we've done it's amazing how the words get to you still." He placed kisses down her neck, and she squirmed beneath him.

"You're tickling me," she whined. He lifted his head to smirk at her before descending on her lips again. He felt her smile through the kiss, and slowly ended it before she could deepen it. "No fair," she grinned as he rolled off of her and grabbed the booklet sitting on the night table.

"I thought you wanted lunch?"

"I do, but didn't you want to take me to that place you were talking about?"

"I did, but now it's much more tempting to stay here," he said mischievously. She rolled her eyes, but placed her chin on his shoulder as she helped him pick out food to order. As Jess ordered from the menu, Rory went to her stuff to unpack. She smiled when she heard him get frustrated with the Spanish speaker on the other end of the phone. It was funny to see his brow furrow, and his hair practically stick up on end. After about ten more minutes, he finally hung up.

"Is the food coming?"

"I sure as hell hope so. Would it kill them to put someone who understood English on the phone?" Rory laughed.

"Well maybe he doesn't understand bad English, don't think I didn't here all of those muttered words you were conveying to the poor guy."

"Sure, take his side. And I was speaking normally, but then he went all foreign on me," he explained.

"Well as long as the food is coming," she shrugged.

"He could be planning to assassinate me, but as long as you get the food it's okay."

"No, I would give up food for you," she stated simply.

"Oh? Why?" She walked back towards the bed, and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Without food I'm hungry. Without you, I'm nothing," she whispered. He smiled at her.

"That's a relief," he said before flipping them over and kissing her senseless, neither caring that food service was knocking at the door.


	22. City Shopping, and Big News

A/N I am so sorry for this being like three weeks late. I have been so busy that I've barely touched the computer. No worries though because I have the ideas for the rest of the story laid out, I've just got to get them long enough for my liking. I don't like to post something short, I like to have at least 5 pages. Anywho, I'm going to warn you now: This chapter is super fluffy. Cavities could be formed from the sweetness in the next few thousand words. Don't get used to it, the sweetness eventually runs out! But no fear, This is a Lit, so what's the worse that can happen, eh? Alright I'm going to end it here for all of our sakes. Thanks a million to those who review, and if you don't I hope you (insert mean curse here). As always, enjoy!

Litfan1824

The next morning, Rory woke up to see the sun brutally shining through the window. She winced, and rolled over to see Jess still sleeping.

"Wake up," she whispered, placing light kisses on his face. He groaned, and rolled over, not wanting to face the day.

"Go back to sleep woman," he murmured before pulling his pillow over his head.

"Maybe if you closed the curtains last night I'd still be sleeping. The sun woke me."

"Well last night I was a bit preoccupied; however since it bothers you, the next time we're in the middle of sex I'll get up and close the curtains. Now let me sleep," he mumbled. She sighed.

"Someone is grumpy in the morning," she commented. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Someone is a bit annoying in the morning," he replied.

"Fine then, you can sleep. I'm going to go get coffee and something to eat. I will then proceed to put on the skimpiest thing I brought and parade around the streets until a lonely man comes and whisks me away to his crappy apartment. I'll marry him and then you'll be all alone." He picked up his head from under the pillow.

"Sorry to dash your dreams, but no one will pick you up until ten at night. You may want to find something else to do in the mean time." He gave her a smirk, and kissed her before headed back under the pillow. She smiled.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just hang out with you today."

"When you order food, can you get me some ginger ale?" he asked softy from beneath his pillow.

"Sure, you feeling ok?"

"Yea, just the air here, I'll be fine."

"Shouldn't you be used to it?"

"I'm not as immune as I was; but seriously just get some of the good stuff and I'll be fine." She ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not getting back to sleep, are you?" She said, somewhat triumphantly.

"Nope, thanks to you I am now up at the crack of dawn."

"It's almost ten." He sat up and gave her a look.

"Might as well be dawn," he grumbled, already getting out of bed.

"You getting in the shower?" She asked, watching him slowly make his way to the bathroom.

"Yea I figured I'd go first since I'm done in five minutes, then you can do your thing for three hours."

"Hey! Don't you want your girlfriend to be pretty?" She pouted, sauntering over to his slim frame propped up in the doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know what I think?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his ear.

"What?" she whispered.

"I think that you look your best right now." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Look at me! I'm a mess." He let his hands linger on her waist, pushing up her shirt to feel the skin there.

"What I like most is the real you, nothing made up, nothing special; just you." She smiled.

"So, if I went around like this you wouldn't care?"

"Well I didn't say that; it would be wrong to show everyone what they can't have," he said before kissing her neck, trailing kisses wherever he could.

"Didn't you want to take a shower?" she reminded after a few minutes.

"What, I'm not pretty already?"

"No, now stop mocking me and go shower," she teased.

"Wow, pretty girls are mean," he replied before heading into the bathroom and turning on the water. She smiled, and went to order room service for breakfast.

After they had both showered and ate, they headed out the door and into the bustling city of New York. Jess wrapped his fingers around hers as they headed down a congested side street.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she looked at the tall buildings on either side of her.

"Just taking a shortcut," he replied. After a few more minutes, they ended up in front of a touristy area with maps, newspaper stands, and a few food carts. Rory pulled out her camera, and after the first flash she saw Jess smirking at her.

"What?"

"Could you be anymore of a tourist?" He teased. She swatted his chest.

"I could've worn my 'I heart New York' shirt," she threatened. He chuckled.

"Huh, I guess things could be worse." She pulled on his hand like a child.

"Come on, I want to get in some shopping," she whined, giving him the famous pout. He shook his head.

"No way am I gonna let you drag me around carrying bags of stuff that you don't need." She gave him more lip, and pulled him closer, trying to get him to crack.

"Are you really going to be the reason I go home unhappy?" She asked overdramatically. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I refuse to fall into that trap Ms. Gilmore," he said stubbornly. She huffed, but wouldn't give up. She grabbed a hold of his collar and to his surprise, pulled him into the nearest alley and pushed him against the wall. His eyebrows went way up.

"Is this an attack?"

"No, but I can't do this in public," she whispered before crushing her lips into his, prying his lips open with her tongue. He eagerly pulled her closer, hungrily returning the kiss until she abruptly pulled away. He staggered on his feet for a while as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"If you let me shop today, I may just buy something that will make it worth it," she whispered seductively into his ear. He groaned, not wanting to give in. Unfortunately, the offer sounded too good to give up

"Fine, we can shop today. But tomorrow we do whatever I want to do." She jumped up and down excitedly. How was it that she could be a sultry vixen one moment and a child the next? He smiled at her.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She squealed, already pulling him back into the crowded streets. He rolled his eyes, and let his crazy girlfriend pull him through the stores of New York.

"Oh my God, why did you make me go to that last store," she groaned as soon as they got in the hotel room. She flopped on the bed, lazily kicking off her shoes.

"Well, as I recall, when I said that we should head back, you bit me," he retorted before plopping next to her on the bed. She looked appalled.

"I most certainly did not bite you," she said defensively. He raised an eyebrow at her, along with his right wrist that now had red marks on it. "Wow, did I do that?" He shook his head. "Well I guess it is my fault then," she exclaimed before snuggling into the fluffy pillows. He laughed.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" He asked. She entwined their fingers.

"What's tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of taking a walk down memory lane."

"We could go see your old cronies," she teased, nudging his arm.

"I don't have cronies anymore, just crony," he joked. She gave him a sad look.

"Is it gonna be hard for you to go back?" she asked softly, running her gentle fingers along his jaw.

"Nah, it's been a long time. Those guys probably don't even hang out with Troy anymore."

"Yea, you're right. Before we go to sleep, I'm gonna call Lorelai."

"Who said anything about sleep?" he asked before pulling her back down to where he was. She giggled as both of them struggled to be in control. Finally she felt her arms pinned down, and Jess' weight on top of her. She gave him her best pout.

"Why must you be mean to me, I can barely walk," she groaned.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just…keeping you from walking so you don't ache anymore," he explained. She scoffed.

"I'm sure that's why I'm currently pinned beneath four hundred pounds of pressure. He laughed.

"You like it," he said before rolling off of her. She scampered off the bed and over to her phone before he could reach out again. After she dialed the number, it only rang once before she could here her mother's bubbling voice over the phone.

"Darling child!" She exclaimed. Rory smiled.

"Hey mom, you sound extra giggly, what's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to wait to tell you, but once I saw your name on the caller ID, I just knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in!"

"Ok, now I'm anxious, tell me woman!" She sat against the dresser with her legs crossed like a child's. Jess watched her, and listened to her side of the conversation.

"Luke asked me to marry him!" Suddenly, Rory sprang up, throwing her hands in the air to shriek along with Lorelai through the phone. Jess grabbed the nearest pillow to cover his poor ears from the noise.

"Mom that's amazing!"

"I know I'm so excited!"

"When's the wedding?"

"Well, we decided not to hold it off too long, so we've decided to have a small ceremony at the end of the summer!" Rory loved to hear her mother's voice so happy.

"I can't wait mom, I really am happy for you guys."

"Oh enough about me; how are things with lover boy?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"We're fine. I made him take me shopping today," she gushed.

"Aw I knew you could. Those eyes never fail! What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"We're going to go see some of his old friends, maybe hit a few bookstores."

"Of course, a book store. Well I hope you have a wonderful time! Come home soon so we can start planning this wedding!"

"Will do! I just can't believe how exciting this is. I love you mom."

"Love you too kid," she replied before hanging up the phone. As soon as she put down the phone, she ran over and lunged on to Jess who was still trying to block out the overly girly screeches.

"What the hell were you to screaming about?"

"Mom and Luke are getting married!" She squealed, causing Jess to cringe.

"Could you lower the tone a few decibels." She gave him an apologetic kiss.

"So sorry, grandpa," she whispered the last part under her breath before getting up to put on a t-shirt to sleep in. She crawled in next to him and squeezed between his arm and his chest. "Goodnight old man," she said before closing her eyes. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight beautiful," he replied. She simply smiled and pulled him closer.


	23. Unfortunate Surprises

It was raining hard, and Rory tossed and turned as the droplets pounded on the hotel windows. She glanced at the clock, and groaned when she realized it was only two in the morning. She felt instant jealousy as she realized that Jess was sound asleep, snoring slightly. She remembered the last time she'd woken him up during the storm, and how he didn't really appreciate it. A loud crash sounded in the distance causing her to gasp slightly, and snuggle closer to Jess. He shifted at the sudden movement, and surprised her when he spoke.

"It's only rain, it can't hurt you," he murmured. She felt around until his hand was entwined with hers.

"It still wakes me up, you should know that," she replied.

"I do, but it doesn't hurt to pray to God that this time will be different." He squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to stay up, you can go back to sleep."

"Nah, I don't like being the only one asleep. Besides, you should be getting sleep too. We have a big day tomorrow," he reminded her.

"Are you excited about seeing your old chums?" She teased. He tickled her stomach causing her to yelp.

"I don't appreciate the teasing Ms. Gilmore. I don't have chums, I have one friend." He crawled on top of her until his body was covering hers.

"I'm sure you have more than one. Don't any of your old friends believe in the whole 'forgive and forget' idea?" He shook his head, and lowered it so his lips could kiss her neck. His breath made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Oh no, you don't forget anything around here. In fact, they probably got angrier as time went on." She sighed, loving the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Well at least we can visit Troy then. You think he'll like me?" He laughed.

"He'll love you, in fact you may want to wear the ugliest thing you brought just in case." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I mean, what if he doesn't like me as a person?" Jess rolled over so that he was once again on his side of the bed. She propped her head up on one hand.

"I promise, you have nothing to worry about." He gave her a small smirk before placing a reassuring kiss on her lips. She nodded, and snuggled back into the pillows, slowly falling back asleep.

The next morning, Jess was busy getting dressed while Rory was in the shower. He looked towards her phone, and thought about whether or not to call Troy before showing up. He laughed at the absurdity of it all. Not once had he been forced to call before showing up at his best friend's house. He thought about all those weekends he would just open the door and waltz in like he owned the place. He heard a slight click of the bathroom door as a freezing Rory came out, frantically heading to her suitcase.

"I forgot to grab clothes! I'm freezing," she said in a flurry of shivers. He chuckled.

"It's not that cold you know."

"Well maybe that's because you have clothes on!" She exclaimed before hurrying back into the bathroom. He smiled before looking at the phone one last time. "Why not drop in like old times," he said to himself, heading into the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Hey, do you think he'd want to go to that bookstore with us?" Rory asked excitedly as they walk down the streets of New York.

"I doubt it, Troy wasn't really into reading," he answered. She gave him a quizzical look.

"How did you guys get along so well? I mean reading is your life."

"Yea but it didn't have to be his for me to like him. In fact, no one else I hung out with enjoyed reading, unless there were naked pictures inside." She crinkled her nose.

"I still find it hard to believe that you hung out with such…" She trailed off trying to think of the word.

"Chums?" he suggested, bringing up their late night chat. She shoved his harm for teasing her.

"Yes, I cannot picture you with such chums. So what should we do for dinner?"

"It's a surprise actually. I want to take you to this place I used to eat at all the time."

"This is fun," she said.

"What's fun?" She blushed for a second.

"You know, _this_."

"Walking?"

"No! Learning about you, right from the source. It's nice visiting places you used to love, and seeing some of your friends. I feel like it's bringing us closer together." She gave his hand a squeeze. He smirked before kissing her.

"Yea, it is nice."

_Back in the Hollow_

"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. There were four beautiful cakes scattered around the kitchen as several people were working away at them. Lorelai wrapped her friend in a hug.

"I take it you like the cakes?" Sookie said, struggling to breathe. Lorelai beamed.

"Sookie, this is amazing! I don't think I can pick just one," she gushed.

"Well this is your wedding, you shouldn't have to pick anything. These are actually just some of the ones I want you to choose from."

"Honey, you didn't have to make them! I could've picked one from a picture."

"Are you kidding! You can't _taste_ a picture, Lorelai," she stated. Lorelai laughed.

"Can I really taste one?" She asked, already headed for the silverware drawer.

"Be my guest," she replied, grabbing a fork herself. Before she took a bite, Lorelai froze.

"Luke should be here too! I'll be right back Sookie," she yelled as she dashed to her car. Sookie smiled.

"Luke!" She heard banging in the kitchen, and then a few choice words before he came out to the counter.

"Lorelai, what do you want."

"Geez, someone is in a bad mood," she pouted. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just been really busy around here and with Jess gone I'm having trouble keeping up," he explained.

"You still have Lane," she offered.

"Yea, but I'm just used to a lot more help so it's weird doing pretty much everything again."

"I understand. Maybe I could help out."

"Oh, don't be silly you have your own job. So, what did you come here for anyway, it's not your usual time?"

"Oh! Well Sookie is having cake tasting day and guess what kind of cakes they are?"

"Fluffy?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Wedding cakes! It will be so much fun, you and me picking out a cake! What do you say?" Luke saw the hopefulness in her eyes and he just couldn't say no.

'Alright, let me just make sure Ceasar is ok here," he said with a smile. Once he let Ceasar know he was leaving, the two went back to the inn to pick out a wedding cake.

_New York_

"Are we almost there?" Rory whined as Jess lead her down yet another street in New York.

"I promise, a few more blocks," he replied.

"Liar, you said that exact same thing ten blocks ago," she cried. He chuckled.

"Well this time I'm not kidding," he joked. She glared at him.

"I better get something good for my troubles," she cried dramatically.

"I promise, later I'll give you something really good," he whispered as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nope, you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Fine, at the bookstore later, I'll buy." She pinched his cheek.

"That's my boy," she cooed teasingly. He rolled his eyes, and finally turned down a familiar street. So many memories were made right there.

"Hey, you see that bent sign right there?" he pointed to a yellow crossing sign with a dent in it. She nodded. "I put that dent there five years ago and they won't get this place a new sign.

"How did you manage that?" He shrugged.

"Troy and I just goofing off; I hit it with a rock from my slingshot."

"How brilliant," she said sarcastically. "Anything else bring back a memory on this street?" He looked around until he saw a few colored spots on a few of the walls.

"Actually, we used to play paintball a lot out here; the blue and green paint spots are mine, Troy's were black and red."

"Geez, you guys got bored easily," she commented.

"Well all our other friends had real guns, so this is a good alternative."

"I couldn't be friends with someone who had a gun, I would be so scared I would upset them." He laughed.

"It was mostly for protection from gangs and stuff like that."

"Still, I'm glad that you guys used paint," she said.

"Hey it still hurt, sometimes just to be a dick he would sneak up behind me and hit close range." She laughed and then realized he had stopped in front of a door.

"Is this his place?"

"Yup. I hope he still lives here," he said before knocking on the door. He stood back and suddenly got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He looked over at Rory who was fiddling with her skirt and trying to put on her best smile. He squeezed her fingers as the door opened to reveal his old friend.

"Mariano!?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"The one and only," he replied.

"Dude, come here," he said, still amazed. He wrapped Jess in a brotherly hug. "So how've you been, it's been a long time." He finally noticed Rory standing off to the side. "I see you've been busy," he whispered, extending his hand to her.

"Troy, at your service," he exclaimed. She shook his hand.

"I'm Rory."

"A pleasure to meet you." He turned back to Jess.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you guys should probably go," he said slightly nervously. Jess gave his friend an odd look.

"No way man, I came to catch up a little bit, I haven't seen you in a while." Troy glanced back towards his apartment.

"Well maybe another time?" Jess was getting that uneasy feeling again.

"You got a girl in there or something?" Jess asked, already heading towards the door. Tory became physically nervous.

"Um, you probably shouldn't do that," he cried, jumping in front of the door. Rory walked forward and slipped her hand back into Jess's.

"Hey, maybe we should go, I don't think now is a good time." Jess wasn't buying into any of it.

"Troy, if you've got a girl in there, just tell me and we'll leave." He swallowed hard.

"It's definitely not a girl," he said.

"Well then, let's go in shall we? I want to here all about the last several months…" His voice got quieter as he gazed into several faces around his friend's apartment, all unfriendly. His fists tightened, and Rory could tell something was up. The music stopped, and drinks were put down.

"Troy, what the fuck?" he hissed as he suddenly felt the danger around him.

"Well, remember when I wrote you that letter about not having anything to do with our old friends…well I kind of lied and I told them that I was no longer speaking to you."

"Which would make this situation-"

"Really, really bad." Jess muttered something under his breath before turning back towards his current enemies.

"Hey guys," he managed to spit out, his voice weakening towards the end. Rory bit her lip, unsure of what was going on.

"Well, well look what we have here," a voice from the back rumbled. Jess swallowed hard, and tried to get rid of the lump in his throat. It was Shawn, the leader, so to speak, of there group. He came forward, looking pretty much the same as he did seven months ago. "I thought you left town, Mariano?" He grumbled. Jess looked back and reached for Rory's hand.

"My girlfriend and I came to visit the city. I thought it'd be nice to visit Troy," he explained. Troy instantly jumped up front.

"Woah! This kid, I tell ya! He has a vivid imagination. I haven't spoken to him since the incident," he said pointedly at Jess. Shawn glared at him.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Troy shook his head. "You been talking to him behind our backs?" Jess gave him a nervous look.

"I…yes." Audible gasps could be heard from around the room, and suddenly Shawn was right in front of him. Jess instantly felt defensive.

"Leave him alone Shawn; why the hell can't we put this all behind us and just forget about it? I mean holding a grudge this long is immature," he tried to reason. Shawn let out a sinful howl of laughter.

"Ooh look at this guys, looks like Jess thinks we're 'immature,'" he mimicked him and everyone around the room erupted with laughter.

"Looks like that chick's got him on a tight leash," said one of the girls on the couch. Jess was getting angrier by the second. Rory stepped forward a bit to try and get him to just leave. He was about to listen when he heard a strained voice from the corner.

"Looks like he's got his next victim." Jess visibly shook as he turned to see Wendy stand up and come forward. She was scrawny to say the least, and her skin was ghostly pale. The drugs were evident in her eyes. "Let me guess, she doesn't know about how you took advantage of me," she sneered.

"Wendy, you know that I didn't do anything wrong." He took a step forward and she raised her hand to smack him when Rory stepped up.

"Don't even think of laying a hand on him." The room fell silent as the previous wallflower was now the center of attention.

"Excuse me, but who are you to tell me what to do," she challenged. Rory glared at the room.

"I have heard enough from you people," she yelled. Jess tried to get her to stop, but she persisted. "It's ridiculous that you feel the need to hold a grudge this long. Jess told me the story, and I trust him. He did nothing wrong." Jess pulled her aside.

"Rory, please don't get involved, it will just make things worse," he whispered.

"No Jess, I can't just stand aside and watch these people hurt you." Just then, Wendy had pushed Jess aside and was now in front of Rory with a grim smile.

"I wouldn't believe anything he says if I were you, and from now on I'd stay out of this."

"Yea, you don't know half the shit that Jess got us into. We all almost died because of him," another voice chimed in.

"Exactly, he may have told you some messed up story about me, but that's only a fraction of what he put us through."

"Guys, please let's not get into this," Jess pleaded. Shawn was once again right in his face.

"What's the matter Mariano, don't want your girlfriend to know that you ripped off the wrong people and got your own friend killed?" Jess flinched as he heard Rory try and contain a gasp of surprise. He slowly turned to face her.

"That's not true, is it?" she whispered. He nodded solemnly.

"And that's just the beginning sweetheart, it only gets worse." Jess had had enough; he launched himself at Shawn, and felt a burning feeling in his fist as it made contact with his former friend's lower jaw. A commotion arose as Shawn staggered to his feet, and Jess backed away from him. He heard Shawn chuckle.

"So, you want to get physical now? I thought that's what Wendy was for?" he antagonized. Jess was about to throw another punch when Shawn whipped out his gun. Jess froze in his tracks. "Not so tough now, are ya?" He twiddled with the trigger. "I've got a problem. Only one bullet in this thing…and two people who should be killed right now," he growled, aiming it at Troy.

"Hey man, I did nothing wrong," he defended himself.

"You went behind our backs to talk to this punk!" Troy leaped over to where Jess was.

Rory couldn't believe what was happening. She saw him wave the gun back and forth and fear filled her to the brim.

"I would say goodbye to him now honey," Wendy said before heading back to the couch.

"Shawn, put the gun away." Jess demanded.

"Mariano you got a lot of nerve," he said, "I would say your prayers. Jess closed his eyes tight and Troy fell to his knees, begging him to put the gun away. Rory couldn't take it anymore; she fell to the floor as she heard Shawn pull the trigger, releasing the bullet.

A/N I am evil ending it here but I already have next chapter half written so it should be up by next weekend. This chapter may anger you, but trust me I have everything planned out. Go ahead and burn me with your comments, I can take it 

Kidding, I hope you enjoyed it. I like throwing drama in some places. Trust me, everything works out for the best in the end, but I like to mix up the ride. Ok, I'm out for now. Don't forget to review!!

Xoxo

Litfan1824


	24. Rough times

Rory's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Jess's voice. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief as her eyes met his. Her eyes were dazed and clouded.

"Thank God, Rory, are you ok?" He asked, concern written all over his face. Rory sat up rather quickly looking all around. There was no one in the house except them and Troy, bleeding from his leg. She took in a sharp breath.

"Jess! He wa…was shot we've gotta get him out of here!" She shrieked. Clumsily, she stumbled to her feet as Jess lent her a hand. She limped across the room to find a phone, throwing empty pizza boxes and ashtrays on the ground. Jess stopped her as he realized what she was doing.

"Rory, we can't call the police we've gotta get him to the hospital ourselves!" She stopped and turned to him.

"Why."

"Look at this place! Drugs, alcohol, and God knows what else. They'll think we did it." She looked around with her lower lip between her teeth, her legs shaking.

"Ok well what do you propose we do?" Jess slowly started to help Troy to his feet. Troy let out a groan as his wounded leg hit the floor. Jess struggled for a minute before getting him into a walking position.

"We need to get him to the hospital now. You go out and hail a cab and I'll work on getting him outside." Rory nodded and ran out to the street. She was uncontrollably nervous as she stepped to the edge of the curb and whistled like an expert. Within seconds, a cab had slowed to a stop and she opened the door.

"Jess hurry!" She yelled as she saw him slowly dragging his feet with Troy out to the cab. Rory turned back to the cab driver.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've got to get this man to the hospital as soon as possible, he's been shot." The driver just gave her a shocked look as he noticed the blood stained man being loaded into the back of his cab.

"You got it lady," he said as she climbed into the front seat. As soon as the door was shut, the cab whisked them all off to the nearest hospital.

After arriving to the hospital, Troy was taken into the emergency room. Rory and Jess explained how they were walking down the street when they heard a gun shot and saw Troy limping out of an alley way. They told the doctor that Rory had hailed a cab while Jess helped him into the cab.

As soon as the questioning was over, they were told to wait in the waiting room until they had more information about Troy's condition. Rory's hands were still trembling softly as they sat in silence. After a long sigh, Rory knew it was time to start talking.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked quietly. Jess gave her a stoic look before turning away.

"I don't want to talk about it now," he muttered. Rory slammed her hand down. She'd had enough of his avoidance and she wanted answers.

"Well you know what that's too bad because we need to talk about this." She stood up, pacing the waiting room like a dad waiting for his wife to deliver a baby. "Jess, your best friend was just shot by a bunch of people who want to kill you! Don't you think this is a problem?"

"Oh, is that what happened? Because I guess I wasn't there," he spat sarcastically.

"Well of course I know that but what I don't understand is why you are ignoring it! Jess, you can't just sweep your issues under a rug and expect them to go away. I think you learned that the hard way today!" Jess rolled his eyes and finally stood up.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Rory."

"Well since you didn't take care of your unresolved business, you still had a group of people who hated you and today you paid for that!"

"Rory you don't know what it's like trying to resolve things with those people! Let me put it simply for you. It. Doesn't. Happen. What exactly was I supposed to do!"

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much wiser you were. Obviously just leaving was the right thing to do, good call," she yelled sarcastically.

"God you just don't understand me at all, do you? I mean you think it's so easy just to fix things and it's not!"

"Oh, and it's my fault that I don't understand you! I've tried several times but you are so closed off! It's like this relationship means nothing to you!" Tears threatened to fall.

"Don't bring that into this, okay? You know how I feel about you."

"Do I? Because it seems to me like those idiots in that room today know more about you than I do. And they don't give a damn about you," she muttered before brushing past him and leaving the hospital. Just as Jess decided to run after her, the doctor came out, and he was promptly dragged in to see Troy.

_Stars Hollow_

Lorelai was stunned to see Rory on her doorstep with her luggage by her side. It had only been a few days; she didn't even expect them back until the end of the next week. She instantly saw her puffy red eyes, and ushered her into the house.

After her fight with Jess, Rory didn't want to stay in the City any longer. She went back to the hotel and packed her bags leaving a note that told Jess she'd gone home.

After throwing her things in her room, Lorelai called her back out to the living room.

"Sweets? What happened?" She asked gently, wrapping her arms around her daughter as the tears threatened to fall.

"Mom, Jess and I got into a huge fight…we went to visit some of his friends…and some things happened. Basically, I realized that he hasn't been as honest with me as he's claimed to be. It just…scared me…the kind of stuff that he used to be engaged in." She snuggled into her mom's side, glad to be home.

"Aw hun, I'm really sorry. Did you ask him about what happened?"

"That's just it! He won't tell me; he puts up these walls that I can't tear down. I just get so frustrated," she cried.

"Sweetie I wish I could help, but this seems like something you both need to figure out together." Rory shook her head.

"No, I'm not trying that again. The more I think about what happened…the more shocked I am. I really don't know…I mean don't take this the wrong way…but I think we need to…take some time apart," she managed to get out. Lorelai looked taken aback.

"Rory, are you sure? That's a bit rash don't you think? I mean, I don't know what happened but I don't think you want to break up with him." Rory cringed at the word.

"I really don't know. I just…need sometime to think."

"Well you're home now, you have all the time in the world to think it over," she said soothingly. "You want to go to Luke's? We can talk about other things to get your mind off of Jess for a bit." Rory smiled.

"I would like to know about the wedding," she said. Lorelai grinned from ear to ear.

"Perfect because I have so much to tell you," she said giddily.

After being held up at the hospital for a number of hours, Jess was exhausted. He lazily inserted his key into the hotel room already preparing to just sleep away his troubles. As soon as he opened the door, he realized that Rory was angrier then he had realized.

All of her stuff was gone, and his was thrown haphazardly around the room as if she'd had a tantrum before leaving. He angrily tossed the key on the night stand and plopped on the bed. He was about to reach for his phone when he noticed a note on the table.

_Jess,_

_I went back to Stars Hollow._

_I need sometime to think about things._

_Please don't call, I'll come to you…_

_when I'm ready._

_Rory_

He crumbled the paper in his hands before tossing it back to the table. Despite how tired he was, he couldn't bare to stay in that room one more minute. He gathered all of his things, thankful that he packed considerably lighter than she did. Once he did a clean sweep of the room he grabbed the key and walked out, grabbing her note on the way out.

Luke was shocked to see Jess in his diner early the next morning ready for work. He knew that him and Rory had only been in New York a few days and didn't expect him back until the next week. If the disgruntled look on Jess's face meant anything, then he probably wasn't back by choice.

"So, it's nice to have you back…so soon," Luke said carefully. Jess slammed the rag down on the counter.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Besides, I have work to do."

"Really? Is that what they do in this joint? I had no idea." Jess just continued scrubbing the counter.

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"Jesus Christ what is with the third degree! I came into work, just be happy, okay?" Luke was taken aback by his tone but just went into the kitchen to start filling orders. Jess took a deep breath and threw down his rag. He needed to think, and there was only one place that made sense. He took off his apron, mumbled an excuse to Luke and started towards the bridge. He was a few feet away when he heard a slight gasp, and suddenly a pair of saddened blue eyes was staring up at him. He took one last deep breath before heading in her direction. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

A/N Please don't kill me! I know a lot of you said you'd stop reading if I broke them up which saddens me. I really have a set story line which may or may not involve a break up. If I'm going to lose too many readers then I may try and change the story line a bit, but it will take a while to get chapters up. This one took exceptionally wrong and it's still not perfect but I need to post it. I hope you all love it, or at least tolerate it. Reviews are awesome as always. Love to all!

Litfan1824


	25. Reconciling is always better twice

A/N I have returned! Okay, yes I left for a long time. However I have found this inner motivation and I suddenly couldn't remember why I wasn't writing anymore. So here is the long awaited 25th chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and leave a nice little review to let me know how much. Love to all!

A minute had gone by and his eyes were still locked with hers. His feet seemed to have gone numb as he stood there; staring at the person he loved the most. She was in no hurry to move either. Her feet were curled under her as she sat quietly with one hand still skimming the surface of the lake. At any other point in time he would ran over and just tackled her into the cool water, splashing and laughing as she feigned anger. He would give her one smirk and a mind-blowing kiss that would melt away all anger.

He finally noticed her stand up, shaky and timid as if she'd been more upset then angry. She sniffled quietly as her feet slowly propelled her towards him. He couldn't help but think that this was it, she was gonna yell and scream until she'd hurt him as much as he'd hurt her. She may even hit him; God knows he deserves it. His feet were still rooted as she finally stopped about a foot from him. He braced himself as she took in one final breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. Jess opened his eyes to see her close to tears, her sincere apology hanging in the tense air between them. She was nervously fiddling with her hands, and his heart broke a little more. He was the fuck up. He was the one who messed up. He was the one who got them into this situation. Him…not her.

And she was apologizing. She was nervously waiting for _him _to forgive _her_. He suddenly couldn't figure out why he had kept anything from her. He couldn't find one good reason for not telling her everything about him. He broke from his thoughts with a huge smile on his face. He needed her, he wanted her, and he wanted her in his arms.

With his arms opened wide he said, "Get over here."

She let out a strangled laugh as she leapt into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. His eyes drifted shut as he reveled in the feeling of her body once again nestled perfectly into his. He brought one of his hands around to brush the hair back from her neck causing her to giggle, simultaneously breaking the silence.

"You tickled me," she defended when he gave her a raised eyebrow. He still looked at her, and she started shifting under his gaze. "What are you staring at?" He shook his head.

"I messed up, Rory. I completely and totally messed up everything between me and you and me and Troy and I just…I can't understand why you…why you would apologize to me. I can't seem to find anything that you need to apologize for." Rory smiled and gently ran her hand along his jaw until he was looking right at her again.

"Jess, I really did need to apologize. I should've helped you when you needed me…when Troy needed me. Instead of dealing with it I ran…from you. I was just so lost and scared and upset that I lashed out and left. At first I was so angry with you that I…I wanted to break up," She heard his breath hitch, and reached down to squeeze his hand, "I was just angry that you wouldn't talk to me, and that you felt like you couldn't tell me anything..."

"It wasn't that Rory, I swear. I could've told you the world and not thought a thing of it," Rory gave him a look. "Ok so maybe not the world, but in all seriousness I was afraid. I didn't want you to think less of the person I am now because of the person that I was before you knew me. I know that deep down you would never do that…but it's the surface thing. I'm not used to having someone as kind and loving as you are in my life, except for Liz."

"Which is why I needed to apologize. Just because we're together doesn't mean I need to know everything. I have some things that I would like to keep a secret as long as possible, and I forgot that you have those types of things too. I'm not gonna lie though, I really wish you would've told me about some of those things. But they're not mine to tell, they're yours."

"You really are the perfect girl," he said before pulling her closer by her waist. She smiled.

"And you're the perfect boy, for me," she winked. "And nothing you tell me is going to change that." He smiled before finally leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow, tentative kiss. She grinned into the kiss as she felt him slowly start to deepen it. She teased him playfully by keeping her lips together as he tried to gain access to her mouth. Just as she relented, he pulled away from her, earning him a groan of complaint.

"You're such a tease, Gilmore." He scolded lightly. She giggled before nuzzling his nose with her own.

"It happens," she whispered feebly. He laughed before pushing his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Rory," he said after a few minutes. She leaned in to kiss him again, this time eager to let him in as soon as he became persistent. After a few moments she pulled away, totally out of breath.

"I love you too." He smirked before wrapping his fingers around hers, and walking off the bridge, her right by his side.

Luke's head snapped up as he heard the bells crash against each other as Lorelai came bursting through, clearly distraught about her daughter's situation. Luke knew this wasn't a public matter so he ushered his weeping fiancé up the stairs while shouting for Lane to keep an eye on the place. As soon as he got her up stairs, she instantly threw herself unto his arms.

"Luke I'm so scared! I really think Rory might break up with Jess and I couldn't take it! I mean, he's not my favorite person in the world, but he's up there on the list! And them together? Perfection!" Luke listened to her rant a few more minutes before sitting her down on the couch.

"Lorelai, I really think you need to calm down. They're young, couples break up all the time during their teenage years."

"Not them Luke. I have this feeling! I know they _belong _together," she exaggerated. "Since day one, Rory has felt a whirlwind of emotions for that kid. Minus the first few weeks, I have never seen her so happy to be with any other boyfriend. Not Dean, not Tristan, just Jess."

"Well maybe they just aren't in love anymore. Teenagers rarely stay together forever Lorelai, you know that."

"So you think that if we got together when we were teenagers we wouldn't be here now?"

"Well we're different, we're meant to be, we…belong together." A light in Luke's head went off, and Lorelai grinned.

"See? Luke we have to keep them together. I think we need to divide and conquer! I'll take Rory of course, and you take Jess…"

"Woah, could we like slow down here. First of all, I barely know that kid. Second of all, why should we meddle in their lives!"

"Luke, you work with him everyday! He likes you, he'll listen to you. I don't want to see them make a mistake, that's why we need to fix this." She gave him a determined look.

"Alright, I guess I'll help you. No code names or outfits, got it?"

"Fine, now on with the plan. It's not enough to talk to them; they are the most stubborn people I know. I think that we should get them to the diner tonight, and lock them in the storeroom until they reconcile."

"I think you've seriously lost your mind. We can't lock two kids in my storeroom. Plus, Rory and Jess both have a temper. The last thing I need is to find them both dead due to blunt trauma with a jar of mayonnaise."

"I think you're being overdramatic. Luke, we really need to do this, for them. They'll thank us one day." Luke rolled his eyes, but finally relented. She gave him a hug and a kiss before promising to call later with details.

Later that night, Lorelai called Rory asking her to meet at Luke's.

"Mom, why do you want to meet at ten at night when I could just meet you there now? Plus, doesn't Luke close at nine?"

"I know but he promised that if we stayed later he'd let us have a fresh slice of his apple pie! You know how hard it is to get it fresh! Who else would I want to share this fabulous news with!" Rory grinned.

"Actually, I have some pretty fabulous news to share with you-"

"Ooh! Don't tell me now, tell me later over pie!" With that, Lorelai quickly hung up and marched proudly towards Luke's to wait for her daughter.

When she entered the diner, she was happy to see Luke on the phone with Jess. She quietly sat at the counter to listen.

"Listen, I don't want to be here that late either, but Lane was sick today and I need someone to help me stock….I know they only come on Wednesdays, but they decided to come earlier….okay…..okay…yes I will pay you extra…..bye." Luke ran a hand over his hat. "You owe me big time."

"Trust me, I promise to make it up to you in full," she purred. He simply rolled his eyes.

"I do believe that calls for a dirty,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Touché," he exclaimed before going back to the kitchen.

"Hey, could you bring me some pie while I wait, and maybe some whipped cream!" She heard Luke grumble before coming out of the kitchen with a plate of pie and a can of whipped cream. "So what time is Jess getting here?" she asked with a mouth full of pie followed by a squirt of whipped cream.

"Well I know you said ten, but I figured I would tell him a bit earlier so he can already be here. That way, she won't see him and figure out the plan." Lorelai looked impressed.

"I knew I loved you for more than your body," she joked. He simply snickered.

"Jess should be here any minute," he remarked, changing the subject. "Are you sure you want to be here?" Lorelai shrugged.

"I don't think it will make anything weird. I just want this whole thing to be over." Luke nodded in agreement before stacking the chairs, and grabbing a rag to clean down the tables.

Fifteen minutes later, Jess came in with a scowl on his face. Luke came out of the kitchen ready to fight him off.

"Luke, I really did have plans tonight with-"

"You could've had a date with the president and I still wouldn't care. Now come in the back to help me put the new shipment away," he ordered while Jess tried to talk his way out of it. Lorelai rolled her eyes as the two went off into the storeroom grumbling at one another.

"Luke, this can't be the whole shipment," Jess remarked as he stared at three boxes. "I can't believe you would ruin my plans for fifteen minutes of work."

"Relax, the delivery guys just forgot the other boxes so they went back to get them. I need you to be here when they come in an hour. Remember I'm paying extra." Jess rolled his eyes, but grabbed a box cutter to start working. Luke excused himself for a minute to go back out and check on Lorelai. When he went back out, he saw Rory and Lorelai talking. He suddenly became nervous.

"Luke Look! Rory is here!"

"Hey Luke," she greeted with a smile. Before Luke could even get a word out, Lorelai stood up and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Sweets, I have something I want to show you!"

"Well wait, I thought we were having pie. And I still have to tell you my good news!" Rory glanced from Luke to her mother.

"Right! Luke, go get the pie out while I show Rory that thing." As Luke pretended to go get the pie, Lorelai pulled a flustered and confused Rory towards the storeroom. "Here, take this piece of paper and go in there, I'll look out for Luke." Rory was thoroughly confused, but she went inside, and jumped when the door was suddenly shut behind her.

"Luke! They're in!" Luke came out from the kitchen.

"I can't wait for them to come out a couple again. This better work or I have to pay the little hoodlum for nothing." Lorelai swatted his chest before the two closed up and went up to the apartment.

Back in the storeroom, Rory was frantically trying to open the door. Why had her own mother locked her in the storeroom? She kept pulling at the doorknob, ignoring the sounds that were coming from behind her.

Jess smirked as he watched her struggle with the door before walking over and snaking his arms around her waist.

"You could pull a muscle doing that," he mumbled against her skin. She nearly blew her stack before realizing it was Jess.

"Jesus, you trying to give me a heart attack? What exactly is going on?"

"I'm here to restock, I don't know why you're here, but I like it." She smiled before remembering the note still clutched in her hand.

"Oh! My mom gave me this note…" she trailed off as she began to read. Jess watched her intently as her face turned from confusion to realization and finally to humor. As she began to laugh, he pulled the note from her hand.

_Dear Darling Daughter and Hoodlum,_

_Luke and I have locked you two in this storeroom, way to fall for the trap. You guys seem like you have some issues to work through, so we put you in a situation where you have to work things out. Neither of us wants you to break up, so we're forcing you to reconcile. You will not leave the room until both of you are sickeningly cute again. Our phones are off, so don't even think of communicating with anyone but each other until tomorrow morning. Good luck, and have fun wink!_

_Respectfully,_

_Lorelai and Luke_

Jess shook his head before sitting down next to Rory. "So I guess we're stuck in here until tomorrow," he exclaimed. Rory laughed again.

"I can't believe I'm in this situation. I tried to tell her we fixed everything but she just wouldn't hear it."

"Well this could be fun. It will be like reconciling all over again."

"But I don't want to do it again; I want to move on from the reconciling."

"Well what should we do while we're stuck in here for eight hours?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and she shoved him over.

"We can't have sex in Luke's storeroom! There's food in here!"

"Well I wasn't planning on doing it on top of the food, but if that's what turns you on…" He teased. She watched as he stretched out across the carpet on the floor. She gave about a seconds thought to the idea before she skillfully climbed on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

"Well well well, who's the sex fiend now?" She smiled but dropped her lips to his ear. She nibbled until she heard a low growl from his throat. Pressing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Let's just snuggle tonight?" He laughed before rolling them over so they were side by side. He pulled her into him so she was right up against his front.

"I like snuggling," he murmured into her hair. She let out a sigh in response.

"I like that we fixed things," she said a few moments later. He tightened his grip on her.

"Me too. You know when you said before…how you thought about breaking up?" She nodded. "As soon as you said that, I had this moment where I realized how close I was to losing you. I can't imagine not having you in my life, it scares me. I never want to come that close to losing you again." She ran her hands through his hair.

"You won't, you'll always have me," she promised before drifting off to sleep. He kissed her cheek and smiled when he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"I love you Rory, always will," he whispered before closing his eyes, and letting sleep take over his body.


	26. It Eats Away Inside

A/N Ok, I'm not gonna lie. This chapter is kind of intense and pretty dramatic. There's not much fluff, it's pretty raw but I think you'll enjoy it . There are a few curse words so just a precaution. I might have the next chapter up tonight as well because I wanted to make up for being absent so long. I still have to edit it and tweak it so if not tomorrow, than sometime this week. Ok that's about all from me, please review when you finish and thanks for reading!

Litfan1824

Rory's eyes shot open to the sound of thunder crashing outside. As she rubbed her eyes, she mentally cursed herself for being such a light sleeper. Gazing around with a confused face, she realized why she was curled next to Jess on the floor of Luke's storeroom. She fumbled blindly for her cell phone so she could check the time. Before she could reach it, she felt a hand gently wrap around her wrist.

"Do you ever sleep during the night?" He asked, half agitated and half amused. Rory gave him a weak smile that he probably didn't see since it was pitch black.

"It's storming, I'm a light sleeper," she whispered. Jess sat up unsteadily as he fumbled for the lamp on the table. Once he reached the string, Rory's apologetic features were cast in a warm glow. He smiled.

"You know, the storm can't get you," he teased. She pushed him over.

"I know, but the noise is…loud," she explained. He laid back down with his hands behind his head, letting out a soft sigh, closing his eyes in thought. Rory watched him carefully, her delicate fingers fiddling with the carpet beneath them. Even though they had patched things up, she still had some questions that would probably upset him. She meant to ask yesterday, but he was so happy that she couldn't bring herself to ask. When he opened his eyes again to look at the ceiling she took a deep breath.

"Jess, can I ask you something?" He still had a dreamy look on his face when he nodded. She gripped his hand lightly, and he finally looked at her. "It's about what happened in New York," she said steadily. She felt his grip tighten for a spilt second, and his expression instantly sobered.

"How'd I know we were gonna have to talk about this," he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I just want to know…what they meant when they said you-"

"His name was Josh," Jess began, abruptly cutting her off. He didn't want to hear the end of her sentence…he couldn't bear to hear her say that he _caused someone's death_. "He was kind of a rookie in our group, he had moved into the apartment next to mine so I kind of invited him in. Things were really cool between everyone…and then I screwed up," he choked on his last words. God, he hated talking about it. It pulled him back in whenever it was brought up. He felt Rory give his hand another squeeze.

_Breathe Mariano, Breathe. _

"It was the night that Wendy and I crossed the line. I had just left, and I was heading back to my apartment when he called me all frantic…he told me that someone was holding him at gunpoint and that he needed my help. I was wasted…and I was tired and pissed off, but I was so scared that I lost control of myself and just ended up finding him and the asshole in an alley two blocks from my house." He took another few breaths, trying to get the ringing of a gun shot, and the sight of a knife out of his mind.

"When I got there, I thought that the two of us could take the gunman down…until his crew showed up. In less than a second I was right next to him with a gun against my head. It was a set up, and I had fallen for it. They used Josh as bait, and we were now both in deep shit. I thought it couldn't get any worse until I realized who the group was. It turns out, I had done business with them a while back, and I kind of…didn't hold up my end of the deal." Jess ran a hand through his hair and felt his hands trembling. Rory's grip was so tight on the other one, his knuckles were white.

_Breathe…Breathe…Breathe._

"He told me that if I would…shoot Josh, then I could go free…no strings, no underlying requests…I would just be free. I couldn't though, Josh was like my brother, and I couldn't do it. I thought that if we just cooperated with them, they would let us both go…until one of them pulled out a knife-" Jess' breath caught in his throat. It was hard just to swallow as he recalled the sight of his shaken friend. "The guy pulled out a knife and started to walk towards Josh. He got dangerously close with it and then as I closed my eyes I heard a scream…I knew he was bleeding…I could almost hear each drop hit the pavement, the sound of the blade as it hit his skin." Jess bit his lip in agony…anything to make the sounds stop. He reached up to his face where tears where wordlessly sliding down his jaw. He couldn't stop…he had to finish.

"When the screaming finally stopped, I looked over at Josh. In an instant, I wished that I hadn't," _Pause….breathe…_ "His body was battered, and he was crying…that's when I realized that I was too. His looked at me and I could tell he was sorry…sorry that he ever met me or that he ever hung out with me and my friends. I could see the fear of death in his eyes…I couldn't take it. I lashed out and punched the guy in the face until he fell to the ground. I looked back at Josh and he actually smiled at me for a split second until…" Jess gripped Rory's hand harder, he never felt so needy in his whole life, but right now he _needed _her.

"A gunshot went off and he had a blank expression on his face, it was like the smile was whacked right out of him...his life was whacked out of him. After that, I suddenly woke up in my room…Troy and my mother were wearing frightened expressions as they relayed to me what happened. Troy told me about how Wendy had gone to Shawn and how all of them were pretty much after me, so to speak. We packed that night, left the next morning and came here. I've never regretted anything in my life more…._nothing_." He choked back another wave of tears until he looked up and saw Rory with tears of her own freefalling down her cheeks. "_I miss him,_" he whispered before sobs started to hit his whole body. Rory instantly pulled his shaken form closer to her, cradling him in her arms. She held him close to her body, desperately trying to take the pain away from him.

"Jess I'm so sorry, I should have made you bring it up I…I hate seeing you like this please…" she begged for him to be better, for all of his past demons to disappear. As his emotions calmed, he took her face in both of his hands.

"I needed to tell you Rory because I need you. I don't want to keep things from you," he whispered. She pulled him towards her in a kiss full of sympathy and apologies. She laid them down so they were side by side again. She wrapped her arms around his form as tight as she could; she wanted to be as close as possible. After making sure his breathing was even, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Rory woke up to a really great kiss. She let a smile escape before she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Jess smirking at her.

"See, if you slept more during the night you could wake up at this time on your own," he joked. She smiled, overjoyed to have her Jess back.

"Jess…I'm so happy to have you back," she declared, completely elated. She pulled him down on top of her as he chuckled.

"I never left," he whispered into her hair. She nodded.

"I know but last night was-"

"-is in the past. I don't know about you, but I'm more interested in the present," he said with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a sad smile while running her fingers gingerly along his jaw. She realized that last night would not be brought up again under any circumstances. She understood that it was a moment in time meant only for her to know about. It was in the past, and it was forgotten. Frankly, she liked it better that way. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Does the present include pancakes and coffee and bacon?" She asked like a little kid. He laughed.

"I don't know, do you think Lorelai and Luke are up and ready to let us out?" Rory's smile fell as she realized they were still in the storeroom.

"Well I'm hungry, and when a Gilmore is hungry, lives are lost," she declared as she stood up and marched to the door. As she started to throw her fist against the door, it swung wide open so that Rory had to instantly retract her hand before she punched Luke right in the nose. Jess was rolling on the floor laughing as Luke tried to recover from almost being knocked out by a seventeen year old girl. Once he looked in and saw Jess in a fit of laughter, he glanced at Rory.

"What's his problem?" He asked while pointing a thumb in the direction of her boyfriend. She smiled at Luke and then smiled lovingly at Jess as he continued to laugh.

"He doesn't have a problem, he's perfect." Luke rolled his eyes.

"I guess that means that you two are back together?" He questioned. She simply nodded her head, barely noticing when Luke left to go tell Lorelai.

"I love it when you laugh," she teased. He winked.

"Seriously, if you had actually punched Luke, I think I would've had to be taken to the hospital." Rory laughed.

"Well we're free, shall we get breakfast?"

"How about I make us breakfast to go, and then we go to my house," he suggested. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Geez, I know you're just dating me for my body but could we be less obvious about it?" she joked. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist to rest on her stomach.

"Never," he answered as the two of them walked out into the diner.

"Lorelai! We actually did it, they're back together!" He jumped into the apartment. Lorelai looked at him like he had two heads.

"Why are you so excited?"

"This is what you wanted, how can you not be excited?"

"I am, trust me I'm thrilled…but stunned at your reaction that's all," she said with a smile. "Wow, they're back together…" she said as she jumped into Luke. The two of them jumped up and down like they were the teenagers.

"I seriously thought our plan wouldn't work," he confessed when they parted.

"Oh I knew it would work, it always does! Gosh, so where are they?" Luke looked confused.

"I don't know, I think they said something about breakfast, but then again since they're together they might be doing God knows what at your house." Lorelai gave him a look.

"Well, let's go into the diner, I bet they're in there," she replied while pulling him out the door and downstairs. When they came out from behind the curtain, they stopped and watched as Rory sat carelessly kicking her legs against the counter while Jess poured her a cup of coffee. He must have just said something really funny because her head suddenly flew back in hysterical laughter. Lorelai smiled when she noticed Jess laughing with her. "They are so beautiful together," she whispered.

"We're beautiful together too," he replied. Lorelai turned to look at him and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"That we are." They both grinned before finally walking into the diner, bringing the two out of their reverie.

"Mom! I seriously can't believe you locked your only child in a storeroom!" Rory cried as her mother sat next to her. Luke immediately went behind the counter to continue cooking.

"Well I love you guys, it was for your own good," she stated. Rory and Jess shared a look. They both decided to just let them take the credit for their reconciliation.

"Well then I guess we should thank you for helping us see what we couldn't," Rory lied. She gave Jess another look, when she noticed that he was failing to hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny Romeo?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy," he said with a shrug. Rory gave him a broad grin.

"I think he loves me," she sang in a high-pitched voice. He leaned over the counter to give her a quick, but mind-blowing kiss.

"Yea, I do," he said with a smirk.


	27. Making it Better

A/N This chapter is a little longer than usual as an apology

A/N This chapter is a little longer than usual as an apology. I hope you like this chapter, It's personally one of my favorites 

Anyway, thanks to all of those who still read and a huge thanks to those who review, I love you all.



The rest of the summer flew by in a flurry of wedding décor, flowers, and invitations. Rory, Sookie and Lorelai had been running mad trying to plan the end of the summer wedding that was currently two weeks away. One particularly exhausting afternoon, all three girls came crashing into the diner begging for food and coffee. Luke looked out of his kitchen as he heard the groaning and grumbling from his fiancé's table. He sighed before carefully walking over to them.

"Can I get you all some food?" He asked with a poised pen. Lorelai looked up with tired eyes.

"Maybe some extra legs, a less tired brain, oh and a cheeseburger with chili fries and lots and lots of coffee!"

"How can you possibly still talk a mile a minute even when you're completely beat?" Lorelai simply shrugged before proceeding to throw her head back on the table. Luke took Sookie's and Rory's order before returning to the kitchen. Rory was just about to question Sookie about the cake she was planning when she heard a very loud curse word come from the direction of the store room. She snickered before excusing herself from the table. Once she got to the doorway, she saw Jess wrestling with a jar of pickles. 

"You know, that kind of language is going to scare away the customers," She teased. He looked at her and huffed.

"Then why don't you try and open these god damn pickles," he grumbled before smacking the jar across the table. 

"Oh my, are you gonna let him treat you like that?" She directed towards the pickles. Jess frowned. 

"Trust me you don't need to encourage them." She smiled before walking over to where he was standing. He quickly pulled her into a deep kiss. "I missed you today," he whispered in her hair once they parted.

"I know, but it looks like you had your hands full," She commented. He turned his attention back to the pickles. 

"If only Kirk could deal with the pickle I gave him. But of course, he found something wrong with it which meant that I had to come in here and fight with that jar." Rory grabbed the jar from the end of the table and sat it in front of her. 

"I bet you I can get it open," She said simply. Jess laughed.

"You've got to be kidding Rory. This thing was sealed by God himself, no one can open it."

"I bet you I can." He gave her a look.

"Okay, what are the terms of this bet?" She thought it over a minute before smiling mischievously at him.

"If I can get the jar open, you have to do whatever I want to do tonight. If I can't get it open, the night is up to you." Rory watched the gears in his head turn. He gave her a smile before answering.

"Prepare to lose your clothes later Gilmore," he teased. "Luke couldn't even get this thing open." Rory placed her hands in a certain position on the jar, and slowly lifted as she turned the lid. Within seconds the lid magically popped off as a stunned Jess watched it fall to the floor.

"Luke doesn't know the trick," she said smugly. 

"Ok, how in the world did you manage that?" He asked, completely astonished. Rory shrugged.

"Last year I was having trouble with a jar similar to this one. Paris came in and told me about how manufacturers make the jars easy access for weaker people by putting in pressure points. If you hit all of them with your fingers and lift while turning, the thing pops right off." Jess narrowed his eyes at her.

"You tricked me," he said, still amazed. "I think my hoodlum ways are rubbing off on you."

"I wouldn't be surprised considering all the rubbing you doing," she joked while pulling him closer to her again. He raised an eyebrow.

"I never hear you complaining," he retorted. She smiled before placing a kiss on his neck.

'Well too bad for you, tonight we're doing what ever I want to do."

"This means my hoodlum ways will be further imprinted on you." She rolled her eyes.

"Unlike you I have self control," she replied before tossing her hair and sauntering back out into the diner. Jess just laughed.

"I guess we'll see about that," he said before going back to the pickles. 

Rory returned to her seat where Sookie and Lorelai had pretty much already devoured their food. 

"Where did you run off to sweet pea?" Sookie asked as Lorelai swallowed the last of her burger. 

"She went off to suck face with lover boy," she answered for her. Rory gave her mother a look.

"Actually, we were talking about our plans for tonight." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, movie night with a side of naughty." Rory's eyes went wide before smacking her mother in the arm.

"Mom that is so gross, and by the way, tonight is all about what I want to do." Lorelai laughed.

"And this would change the evening how?" Rory gave her mother a stern look before getting up and exiting the diner. Lorelai turned back to Sookie. 

"I almost liked them better broken up," she joked. Sookie shook her head.

"I doubt it, she has been so happy lately."

"I know, I really think they'll be together forever…isn't that weird and cheesy?"

"You think? Maybe it's too soon to tell." Lorelai shook her head.

"Nah, I have this feeling." Sookie giggled.

"Alright whatever you say. Just think, one day we'll have to plan her wedding, won't that be fun?" Lorelai shook her head lightly. 

"Let's see if I can make it through my own first." 

"Speaking of which, you wanna go back to the inn and sample cakes?" Lorelai instantly perked up. 

"Of course, let me say goodbye to Luke!" Sookie went out to wait in the jeep while Lorelai sauntered up to the counter. "Lukey!" She said loudly towards the kitchen. Luke came out with an annoyed face.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" She pretended to think about it before smiling.

"Too many to remember." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Not one of them stuck?"

"Nope," she shook her head then smiled brightly at him. "Sookie and I are going to sample wedding cakes." 

"Please don't pick a coffee cake, I'll probably have a heart attack." 

"Of course not; we can't have you dying on me before the honeymoon," she teased. Luke blushed. 

"Just keep those dirty thoughts in your mind, will ya?" She leaned in to give him a kiss and took Rory's order with her before skipping out to where Sookie was waiting. 

At the Gilmore house, Rory was busily trying to come up with things that she wanted them to do when he came over. She already had Indian food, and Willy Wanka on the list but she wanted to do something that he would never do unless he had to. She finally settled on another girly movie, and making him read Ayn Rand. She looked at the time and noted that it was only five. Since she still had a few hours until he was coming over, she jumped into the shower.

Back at the Inn, Lorelai and Sookie were up to their eyes in cake. There were chocolate cakes, vanilla cakes, crumb cakes and even a few coffee cakes. Lorelai savored the last bit of red velvet cake as Sookie began slicing the sample coffee cake. 

"Sookie, my god this is like heaven! It's a wonder that I'm still as thin as I am," she said dreamily. "I could just eat everything in here." Sookie laughed.

"I can't have you blowing up in my kitchen." Lorelai was barely listening as she continued to babble in her cake bliss. 

"It's going to be sad to pick just one, can we just have an all cake wedding?" Sookie shrugged.

"Might not go over very well with everyone…including Luke." Lorelai smiled.

"Maybe we should have Luke jump out of the cake." 

"Right, like we'd even be able to get him in the cake let alone jump out of it," she said incredulously. Lorelai took her first bite of the first coffee cake. She closed her eyes again.

"Man if I can only pick one, then Rory can have my second favorite at her wedding!" Sookie gave Lorelai a look, and she could tell Lorelai had said something she shouldn't have. 

"Why are you so chatty about Rory and Jess being together forever and getting married? Once was understandable, but I think you're holding information!" Lorelai groaned in stupidity at her slip up. 

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone and yet I can't keep my mouth shut!" Sookie wasn't buying it.

"Tell woman," she demanded. 

"Ok, Jess came to me yesterday and asked my permission." Sookie looked confused. 

"Permission for what?" 

"Sookie, you know." Sookie thought again, and shook her head. "Sookie! He asked my permission to _**marry**_ Rory! Sookie instantly started jumping up and down.

"Ooh! There's going to be another wedding! Ooh I can't wait! When is he asking?" Lorelai shrugged once they were done jumping.

"He didn't say, but he showed me the ring and it's totally perfect for Rory." Both women got dreamy looks on their faces.

"Love is in the air," Sookie mused. Lorelai simply nodded her head before going back to eating her cake. 

Rory had just finished setting up the living room when she heard a knock on the door. She got up from the couch and slowly opened the door to see Jess smirking at her with bags of food. Rory flushed with color as she noticed that he was wearing her favorite outfit, the same outfit he'd worn at the Christmas party that seemed so long ago. 

"You are being unfair," she pouted. He instantly laughed before stepping into the house, being careful to let his hand brush across her stomach. 

"You didn't give me a dress code, so I just threw this on," he said as if he put no effort into his look. Rory smiled because even she knew that he spent at least an hour in front of the mirror. 

"Well it's gonna take more than a nice outfit to lure me," she said defiantly. He chuckled before sitting on the couch and grabbing his bag of food. After glaring at him a few more seconds, she took her seat next to him and greedily opened hers. She hit play on the remote and Willy Wonka came into view. Jess groaned.

"We're seriously watching this?" She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"As the bet says, we get to do everything I want to do." He smirked.

"What other torturous events do you have planned?" She shook her head stubbornly.

"I can't tell you anything except you should prepare to read some Ayn Rand." Jess scoffed before turning his attention back to the movie. 

As The end of Willy Wonka came into sight, Rory jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. She leaned over from her place next to Jess to grab the phone. 

"Rory!" She heard her mother yell as she picked up the phone.

"Mom, where are you?"

"I'm staying at Luke's tonight, I figured you guys could have some alone time. Besides, Luke has to get up early tomorrow so he can't come over to our house." Rory smiled.

"Alright so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Luke's for breakfast?" She heard her mother laugh.

"Sounds like a plan, now you go and have fun!" 

"Okay mom, love you."

"Love you too sweets!" Rory hung up and saw Jess giving her a questioning look.

"I think her and Luke are drunk." Jess laughed.

"Now that I have to see. So I take it they're staying at the diner?" Rory nodded before looking up to see credits rolling on the screen. 

"Yea, Luke has an early delivery tomorrow." Jess kissed the top of her head.

"So, what's next on the dooms day list?" She swatted his arm. 

"Well, I wanted to make you read to me and watch another movie that you'd never watch, but I really want to dance," she mumbled softly. He tilted her head up so they were eye to eye.

"We don't have any music." He saw Rory's eyes light up when she realized that he didn't think she was ridiculous. 

"I have something," she said as she got up off the couch and ran to her room. She emerged a few moments later with a small radio. Jess chuckled.

"What exactly are we dancing to?" She turned the radio dial until she finally heard something that sounded romantic. 

"This," she replied as she turned up the volume and listen to the opening chords of the song. She pulled Jess off the couch, and he snaked his arm around her waist as she draped one across his neck. He reached for her other hand, and the two began swaying to the music. 

_From the very first moment I saw you  
That's when I knew  
All the dreams I held in my heart  
Had suddenly come true  
Knock me over stone cold sober_

_Not a thing I could say or do  
Cause baby when I'm walking with you now  
My eyes are so wide  
Like you reached right into my head  
And turned on the light inside  
Turning on the light  
Inside my mind... yea..._

She gently laid her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her body closer to his. She figured that they would just kind of sway for the most part, but Jess was actually a very talented dancer. He led her all around her living room, twirling her like a princess. She smiled as he spun her one finally time before pulling her close again. She sighed and snuggled into his chest. 

_Come on baby it's all right  
Sunday, Monday, day or night  
Written blue on white, it's plain to see_

Be mine, be mine  
Rainy, shiny, night or day  
What's the difference anyway  
Honey 'til your heart belongs to me

"So where did you learn to dance?" She whispered into his ear. She felt him pull away slightly so he could look at her.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was all God-given talent?" She shook her head. "My mom taught me when I was younger. She used to say that the way to a woman's heart is all in the dance. However, I have since learned that the way to this woman's heart is through the stomach." Rory laughed. 

"So basically learning how to dance was useless for you." He suddenly dipped her very low, and she almost thought she could touch the floor.

"I'm sure my next girlfriend will appreciate my dancing," he said as he brought her back up to his level. She looked at him seriously before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I absolutely love that you know how to dance," she whispered softly. He smirked.

"Well then screw the next girlfriend." She smiled as he went to twirl her again. 

_If I had some influence, girl  
With the powers that be  
I'd have them fire that arrow at you  
Like they fired it right at me  
Maybe when your heart and soul are burning  
You might see  
That every time I'm talking with you  
It's always over too soon  
That every day feels so incomplete  
'Til you walk into the room  
Say the word now, girl  
I'll jump that moon... yea..._

It was getting darker out, and the only light in the living room was from a dim lamp. Both of them were still lost in the song as the darkness surrounded them. Rory felt her senses heighten as she felt Jess's finger tips on the small of her back, his other hand gently toying with hers as he led her around the floor. She had never felt so serene then at this moment. She let her fingers play with the hair at the bottom of his neck, causing a low rumble in his throat. She smirked as she felt him pull her body just a tad bit closer to hers._  
_  
_Come on baby it's OK  
Rainy, shiny, night or day  
There's nothing in the way now  
Don't you see_

Be mine, be mine!  
Winter, summer, day or night  
Centigrade or Fahrenheit  
Baby 'til your heart belongs to me

The song was still playing as Jess suddenly stopped dancing. Rory looked up at him expectantly, wondering why he'd stopped. He suddenly started placing light kisses on her lips and she understood. He started to deepen the kisses and Rory felt as if the breath was knocked right out of her. He left her mouth to drop loving kisses down along her jaw until he reached her neck. He felt her fingers running along his scalp as he hit that special spot right below her ear. After a few moments, he left her neck to place his lips right against her ear. He pulled her tighter to him until he could feel her heart beating through her chest. Her eyes went wide as he whispered two words delicately into her ear.

"_Marry me…_" 

_Be Mine, Be mine  
Thursday, Friday, short or long  
When you got a love so strong  
How can it be wrong now? Mercy me_

Be Mine, Be mine

_Jumpin' Jesus, holy cow!  
What's the difference anyhow  
Baby 'til your heart belongs to me_


	28. Answers and Changes

A/N I'm just going to throw it out there now. I don't feel that this is my best chapter. In fact, I'm prepared for the flame throwing. However, there are two things that I really like about this chapter.

Uncertainty until the very last minute (I swear)

LIT SMUT ;)

I couldn't resist that last one  (keep in mind the uncertainty)

The last thing I have to say is that I'm terribly sorry this is so belated. And I should also mention that this story is winding down. I haven't decided if I want one or two or even three more chapters but I feel its run its course. The only thing good about this is now I can focus on another story

Enjoy!

Jess felt Rory stiffen in his arms as she pulled back to take in his gaze. She was hoping to see some glisten of amusement, or even a smirk that would give away that he was kidding. After all, sometimes he made really bad jokes. Her heart sank when she saw nothing put pure sincerity.

"What did you just say?" she asked. Maybe she had misheard what he'd said. He gently took her hands in his.

"I asked you to marry me," he whispered again. She definitely didn't misunderstand his question. Suddenly, she pulled her hands away and paced back and forth in front of him.

"Why would you ask me that? Why? I mean don't you think we're a little young to be getting married?" Jess tried to reach out to her again, but she simply stood in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Rory I know we're young, and I know we already have enough on our plate with college and your mom's wedding coming up."

"Then why would you propose? Can you please explain to me what was just running through your mind?" Jess looked at her for a moment trying to come up with the right words.

"Rory I know that you already know how much I love you. I also know that we're too young to get married…right now. When I thought up the idea of proposing I kind of figured we could just have a long engagement."

"How long have you been planning on asking me?"

"Last week I started thinking about how being your boyfriend isn't good enough for me anymore. I want to marry you Rory; maybe not now, but someday. I wanted to ask now so that when we go to college and we start meeting new people and new friends, I'm still the person you come home to everyday." As he winded down, Rory took a dew deep breaths before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You don't want to be my boyfriend anymore?" He shook his head lightly. "You want to be my…husband?" This time he shrugged.

"Let's start with fiancée, for now." Rory smiled.

"You proposed to me," she said giddily. Jess couldn't help but let a small laugh escape from his own mouth.

"Yea, I did."

"You want to marry me," she sang in a high voice. He watched her dance around him until he put his arms out to pull her into his chest.

"I can't really marry you unless you answer my question," he whispered right into her ear. Rory grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, of course I will marry you…when the time is right." Jess nodded in agreement. "Do you have a ring for me?" she asked shyly. He laughed before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a little black box. He opened it and smiled as she gasped and reached right in.

"I don't get to put it on you?" he said quickly as she held the small ring between her fingers. It was a beautiful diamond perched on a white gold band. It was perfect. She bit her lip before handing the ring back to him. She watched as he gently slid the ring until it fit snuggly on her finger. When he was finished she intertwined their fingers.

"What should we do now?" She whispered seductively. He raised his eyebrows at her forwardness.

"I don't know, this is still your night. What do you suggest we do?" Before she could say anything, he picked her up quickly, earning himself a squeal from her as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"I think I'll let you take the reigns from here," she said breathlessly as she felt his tongue run along the pulse in her neck. She ran her fingers lightly over his back as he quickly led her to her room. She tightened her legs around his waist, and he stumbled into the wall causing her to throw her head back in laughter. When she pulled back up to look at him he was glaring.

"That wasn't very nice," he whispered, biting a nipple through her shirt. She gasped and almost let go of him as the shock of it hit her. She gave him a glare of her own as he finally made it to her room. As soon as they hit the bed she quickly flipped them over so she was on top of him. He was surprised to say the least. "Someone's having trouble with self-control," he said huskily as she sank lower on his body. He could feel her hips lock with his, and the feeling was delicious. She leaned down and placed a fiery kiss on his mouth.

"I don't want to be in control, I want to be unpredictable," she managed to get out. Now Jess was really surprised. He didn't waste anytime flipping their positions once more. He quickly removed her shirt as she wrestled with his belt. He watched her struggle with it until he noticed in horror that she was trying to rip the thing right off.

"Hey I like this belt," he said, swatting her hand away. He chuckled at her huffing before removing it for her. She pressed her hips up to meet his again while throwing his shirt on to the pile of clothes growing on her floor.

"I don't like it on you," she replied as she felt the clasp of her bra coming free. As soon as he removed it, his mouth covered her chest, getting lost in the taste that was purely her. He took his time placing kisses up to the junction of her neck and back down. He smiled against her heated skin as he felt her wandering fingers grasping at the button in his jeans. He let her undo them and quickly lifted his hips to remove them. As soon as they were gone he ground hips against her, groaning when he felt the heat between her legs. He sat up on top of her and trailed a teasing finger from her ear down to circle her belly button. He felt her squirm beneath him, her whole body aching for him. He leaned over, covering her whole body with his own to place hot kisses against her swollen lips. As he kept her occupied with his mouth, he slipped a hand between them to remove her panties. He swallowed her gasps as he teasingly touched her before removing them completely. She pulled his face away slightly so she could look at him. "I need you now…" she whispered breathlessly as she used her heels to pull down his boxers. As soon as they were off, he quickly entered her, basking in the delectable feeling of having her wrapped around him. He gave her a minute to adjust before slowly starting to thrust.

He winced as he felt her bite into his shoulder, trying to muffle her moans as her pleasure increased. He pulled her face back to his and kissed her sweetly as he thrust in and out of her. She held on to him as she felt her climax build within her. He pulled her impossibly closer as he felt her tighten around him, causing him to lose control. Unable to hold himself up, he collapsed next to her, instantly pulling her so she was tucked into his body. He waited for her breathing to even out before he spoke.

"I'm really happy you said yes," he whispered while dropping a kiss on her temple. Rory smiled and hugged his waist.

"You thought I was gonna say no?" He let his hand rest gingerly on her hip, lightly running his fingers back and forth.

"For a while there, yea." Rory leaned up on her elbow so she could look at him. She ran her fingers along his face and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I was surprised at first, and then I did think about the logical stuff…but then I look at you and I just know that I could never say no to you." He smiled at her.

"Never?" he teased. She buried her head her pillow once more.

"God I didn't mean about stuff like that!" he laughed and pulled her body into his again. He looked at her and noticed a smirk playing on her lips.

"What are you smirking at, Gilmore?" a blush rose in her cheeks as she trailed a lazy finger down his chest.

"Nothing just…something you said earlier. When you were talking about how we're going to meet other people...it's sweet that you don't want us to drift apart." He smiled.

"I can be sweet sometimes," he replied, already feeling sleep overtake his body. She hugged his middle.

"I know you can, it's part of why I love you so much," she said as her eyes drifted shut. Jess waited until her breathing evened out before whispering that he loved her too and then finally fell asleep.

The next morning Rory woke up to the sound of running water. She reached over and noted that the spot next to her was just recently vacated. Groggily, she got up and headed out into the kitchen where she knew her mother was probably making coffee. As soon as she opened the door she saw her mom sitting in a chair with a huge grin on her face.

"Let me see it," she said, clearly trying to contain excitement. Rory blushed and smiled as she held out her hand, astounded that her mother even knew. As soon as the ring hit her field of vision Lorelai jumped up and the two started jumping around, giggling with excitement. When things settled down, Lorelai fingered the ring on her daughter's finger, holding back an oncoming wave of emotion. "God it's so beautiful…how are you feeling about this?" Rory bit her lip and shrugged.

"Honestly I can't pick just one emotion. I mean I'm happy of course, but then I'm scared too and nervous and just….ugh," she finished, throwing her self in a kitchen chair. Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Hun, it's okay to be scared." Rory looked up at her mother.

"I know…I just feel bad, like it means I don't want to marry him, but I know that this is right and that I do."

"You know, you're more grown up than I realized. When Luke proposed to me I of course felt that initial rush of happiness and bliss. But then in the aftermath, you start to think about things and you begin to worry and feel afraid. I know that it's right with us, and I know it's right with you guys as well." Rory wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I hope you're right," she said simply. Lorelai patted her daughters hand before grabbing her coffee and heading off to work. Rory got up and turned towards her room to see jess standing in the doorway. He didn't look mad; in fact he had a smile on his face.

"Do you think that maybe I was crazy to ask you to marry me?" His words were whispered, and it pained Rory to know that she could affect him so much.

"Jess no, I don't think…I was just saying how I felt it didn't mean that I don't want to, you know?" She hugged him close to her. "I'm just scared." Jess returned the hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know…I'm scared too. But I also know that I love you. I want to marry you but only if you're completely sure you want to marry me." Rory pulled away and looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes. "What?"

"You're different," she stated. Jess smirked.

"How so?" she shrugged.

"Your whole attitude is different then when I first met you. You communicate and express you feelings and you make big gestures…you're just different."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but that's your fault." She lightly pushed him against the wall.

"I didn't do anything, it was all you mister."

"Yea well in either case, I think it's safe to say I've come a long way." Rory laughed.

"Trust me, you've still got a while to go," she said, bringing his ego down a few notches. Jess lightly drummed his fingers against her waist.

"You know, I'm not the only one who's changed." Rory gave him a questioning look. "Don't you remember? You were Miss. 'Almost Famous is a hoodlum movie you jerk!'" Rory looked at him in amazement.

"I can't believe you remember I…I said that?" Jess laughed.

"Yes, you were horrific to me…you're lucky I had such a charming personality." Rory swatted him again before he pulled her into his chest.

"I'm glad I changed then too," she whispered. He kissed her deeply.

"Me too." She looked at him for a few minutes longer before letting a delicate smile dance on her face.

"I think that in order for me to continue molding you into a functioning member of society…we should get married." He laughed again.

"Oh really? Well then, good thing I proposed." Rory smiled before dragging him back into her room.


End file.
